Let 'em eat Cake
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Taemin es un joven con intereses pocos característicos y una vez que su madre se entera de la verdad o parte de esta le obliga a abandonar la casa. Solo y hambriento Taemin sopesa la idea de gastar el poco dinero que le quedaba en la cena cuando una figura parece querer ayudarle. TaeMinho. 2min. En celebración del 8vo aniversario de SHINee.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

En fila a la espera de ser atendido, balancea el peso de su cuerpo entre sus pies y pasea la vista por el local en el que se encontraba. Con ambas manos aseguradas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo, suspira cuando a su campo de visión entran unos apetecibles sándwiches adornados con queso y pollo empanizados; le era imposible no pensar en los mucho que su vida había cambiado en el trascurso de ese año, pero por sobre todas las cosas agradecía haber encontrado la causa de toda su buena fortuna.

Su teléfono vibra silencioso al tiempo que es atendido por una sonriente barista.

—Americano, por favor —contempla el aparato que pide su atención y una sonrisa llega a su rostro al ver el nombre. — _Hyung* —_ toma la bebida caliente y escanea el espacio hasta encontrar un puesto libre. —Estoy aquí esperándote —toma asiento cerca de una ventana y se pierde por momentos observando a las personas pasar; aún con el teléfono cerca, escucha la voz apresurada del mayor que le aseguraba estaba a pocas cuadras, maldiciendo el tráfico. Suelta una risilla inesperada y desplaza una mano por su cabello, al cabo de diez minutos le ve llegar.  
— _Taemin-ah** —_ saluda el recién llegado mientras se sienta frente suyo.  
—¿Qué tal Key? —Un gesto afectuoso se relaza en su rostro y entrelaza los dedos a la mano de su amigo.  
—Mi pequeño —el rubio deja de lado su abrigo y arregla su cabello, el cual se había despeinado a causa del viento otoñal. —Te extraño, ¿sabes? —Le roba un sorbo de su bebida y le acaricia el rostro.  
—Ya no soy un bebé Key —se queja ante sus acciones pero de igual forma le deja ser.  
—No importa cuando tiempo pase, tu siempre serás mi pequeño —le despeina el cabello cariñoso.  
— _Hyung_ —le llama cantando, arrastrando cada silaba y toma un sorbo de su café. — ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —Con solo unas palabras el ambiente se vuelve pesado y él no puede evitar sonreír suave tratando de aligerarlo todo.  
—Me encontré con Minho hace algunos días —sus manos se aferran al gran vaso plástico que irradiaba calor y su mirada se entristece al pensar en el dueño de dicho nombre. —Me ha dicho que Yoogeun no es su hijo, no biológico al menos.

Un silencio preocupante les llena por momentos más él suspira alejando la creciente presión que se había alojado en sus hombros.

—Ya lo sabía hyung.  
—¡Qué! —El contrario abre los ojos de par en par, tan clara la sorpresa en su rostro que poco puede creer la calma con la que el ahora pelinegro le habla. —¿Tú… sabías?  
—Sí, yo sabía que Yoogeun no era hijo de Minho —asiente de forma solemne para dar seguridad a sus palabras.  
—Minnie —escucha susurros de ese viejo sobrenombre con el que se había identificado por aquellos años en los que estar con Minho era común, era correcto. — ¿Entonces por qué? —El por qué era algo que aun ahora se preguntaba él mismo, ¿por qué había dejado ir a la única persona a la que en verdad amó y el cual aún creía amar como el primer día?  
—Porque era lo correcto por hacer. —Su amigo quería refutar sus palabras, hacerle saber todo lo que aquel hombre le había dicho en ese sorpresivo y destinado encuentro en un escondido bar de la ciudad, pero la seguridad y tranquilidad con la que el menor le observaba le hace tragarse sus palabras.  
—¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Desde cuándo mi pequeño se volvió tan maduro? —Sí, no puede evitar arquear los labios en una débil sonrisa al recordar que Minho le había dado la misma respuesta ante todos los acontecimientos.

Era lo correcto.

No lo malinterpreten, nadie más que Key podía asegurar el amor y devoción que Minho sentía por su amigo, sentimientos que eran recíprocos en igualdad de condiciones e intensidad aun considerando el espacio de tiempo y madures intelectual que los separaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Minnie? —El susodicho parpadea veces seguidas volviendo así a la realidad, tal parece que a mención del mayor Taemin aún se perdía entre recuerdos y Key lo único que quería era entender, entender que había sucedido en la vida de su pequeño para terminar justo donde estaba. Viviendo por su cuenta en una poderosa y deslumbrante ciudad como lo era Nueva York, logrando trabajar la única cosa por la que había sentido ambición toda su vida, la actuación.  
—Todo lo que soy ahora, se lo debo a Minho —ante tal declaración Key no puede evitar querer llorar gracias a la radiante sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Taemin luego de todos esos años de confusión y sufrimiento. Quizás en verdad debía estar agradecido con Minho después de todo.

 _*Hyung:_ Terminación coreana utilizada por jóvenes para dirigirse a un chico mayor en edad. Es como una combinación entre nii-san y senpai en japones.

 _**ah:_ Terminación coreana utilizada en jovenes con quienes se tiene un tipo de relación en confianza. Así como las terminaciones 'chan/kun' en japones.


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I**

La vida de Lee Taemin no era extraordinaria, a decir verdad este chico pasó sus años en considerable tranquilidad; siendo el menor de dos hermanos, la mayoría creería que el pequeño era consentido por sus padres y su hermano mayor, más tal cosa no era cierta; no más que por la necesidad de complacer la curiosidad de los vecinos; el resto del tiempo el pequeño era dejado a solas en casa cuando sus padres trabajaban horas extras y su hermano se reunía con amigos ya fuese a jugar videojuegos o ver películas.

Taemin era un joven educado, intentaba mantener buenas calificaciones estando en su último año en la facultad de economía a elección de sus padres pero sabía que debía esforzarse más puesto que su hermano mayor siempre ocupó los primeros lugares debido a su alto promedio.

Él tenía pocos intereses y aun cuando era amable con sus compañeros de clase, acostumbraba irse solo a casa; y eran escasas las oportunidades en donde aprovechaba perder algunas horas en el centro comercial, hoy era uno de esos días.

Recorría con lentitud los largos pasillos atestados de tiendas destinadas a cautivar su atención mientras disfrutaba de su refrescante helado sabor vainilla, siente la tentación de querer comprar cosas que en verdad no necesita y sopesa la posibilidad de gastar algo del dinero que tenía ahorrado gracias al trabajo de medio tiempo que había tomado en verano. Se deshace de las servilletas usadas en un bote de basura cuando un par de brillantes zapatos captan su atención haciéndole parar en seco.

Verán, desde muy temprana edad Taemin mostró curiosidad por las cosas brillantes, sobre todo aquellas que podían hacerle compañía en las noches obscuras en las que debía permanecer solo.

Con el paso del tiempo, sus intereses comenzaron a tomar forma; ya no solo se trataba de lámparas de lava o ese cómico oso de peluche que le sonreía y sonrojaba sus mejillas si le apretaba la panza, ahora su atención se veía en el tipo de ropa que deseaba usar o el color o largo de su cabello. Taemin soñaba con poder cambiarlo a conjunto con la temporada pero tal cosa no era posible, aun así se esforzaba por conseguir lo que quería y en ese preciso momento sentía la necesidad irreal de apoderarse de unos precioso zapatos de terciopelo rojos, tacón de aguja con un diminuto pero adorable lazo a un lado como único adorno.

—¿Qué hago? —Mordisquea su labio inferior con nerviosismo más decide girar sobre sus talones en dirección opuesta a donde se encuentra el objeto de su confusión y se pierde por unas horas entre los colores cálidos que adornan las tiendas departamentales.

Horas más tarde andaba con paso apresurado de regreso a casa, si no se daba prisa sus padres se darían cuenta que había estado perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de hacer los deberes y lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos era ser castigado, no cuando la obra escolar estaba tan cerca; él quería al menos poder ser espectador.

Sus piernas se mueven con rapidez y suspira aliviado al percatarse que las luces estaban apagadas, eso le indicaba que ni sus padres ni su hermano se encontraban en casa y él podría actuar con naturalidad.

Una vez dentro de la seguridad de su hogar, cambia su uniforme escolar por algo más cómodo y se concentra en terminar todos los ensayos y ejercicios que le habían dado por obligación luego de dejar aquella bolsa colorida del centro comercial en un lugar seguro.

Su rostro plasma la alegría que sentía y apretaba con sus manos el guion que le habían entregado. Ese día se había armado de valor y se había presentado para un papel secundario en la obra puesta en escena por la clase de actuación de la facultad, y aunque no había conseguido el papel del todo, había sido designado suplente y estaba autorizado a ayudar en la preparación de dicha puesta en escena tal como lo era arreglar y mantener el vestuario y asegurar que los protagonistas preparasen sus líneas. Para Taemin eso era verdadera e infinita alegría, nada parecía hacerle tan feliz como la idea de estar en el escenario, delante de muchas personas dispuestas a escucharle y ovacionarle una vez que su interpretación estuviese terminada.

—Taemin-ah, por favor ayúdame —una de las chicas le habla tras bastidores.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Uno de los vestidos no quiere cerrar.  
—¿Estás segura? —Aunque no lo pareciera Taemin era en realidad muy tímido y no sabía expresarse de forma adecuada delante de otros a menos que le diesen líneas para recitar.  
—Sí, estoy vestida, es solo la prueba —se asoma con precaución por la puerta más se tranquiliza al darse cuenta que la actriz estaba completamente vestida y lo que en verdad necesitaba era cerrar un vestido para poder hacerle algunas modificaciones.  
Como era el ayudante elegido que era, ayuda a su compañera sin ninguna queja pero pronto se percatan de un problema.

—Aun estando de pie no puedo tomar los arreglos correctos —sopesa la chica más segundos pasan y sonríe cuando una idea se forma en su cabeza. —Taemin, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?  
—¿Si?  
—¿Puedes usar el vestido por mí? —Quedan en silencio mientras el chico procesa lo que su compañera acaba de pedirle, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Quería que él usara el vestido? ¿Él?  
—¿Disculpa? —Su confundida mente aun no lograba entender.  
—¡Por favor! —La chica se da vuelta y le toma ambas manos—Tú eres más alto que yo, así que si tú usas el vestido yo podré tomar mejores medidas.  
—¿Tú crees? —Él no estaba muy convencido.  
—¡Sí! Además no es como si debas desvestirte por completo. Solo debes usarlo por encima de uniforme.  
—¿En verdad crees que funcione? —Frunce el entrecejo inseguro. —¿No se romperá?  
—¡Oh vamos! ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? —La chica se da una palmada en la espalda. —Eres tan delgado como yo, claro que funcionará—le lanza una sonrisa confianzuda.  
—De acuerdo —suspira derrotado —Pero si algo sucede, asumirás las consecuencias.  
—¡Por supuesto!

Se esconde detrás del vestidor y comienza a arreglar el susodicho vestido por encima de sus hombros, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados reza porque nada le suceda al vestido pero tal parece que la chica tenía razón; la prenda la quedaba, si bien no ajustada, podía sentirse bien aun con el uniforme.

—¡Muy bien, manos a la obra! —Su contrario comienza a tomar el ruedo de la prenda, doblaba tela y marcaba con un alfiler, se daba la vuelta y lo hacía de nuevo.  
—Hey, Amber —la puerta del vestuario se abre dando paso al resto de las alumnas destinadas a vestimenta y maquillaje. Se sobresalta al percatarse que no se encontraban solos y los colores suben a su rostro al recordar las condiciones en las que estaba. Cierra los ojos deseando que la tierra le haga desaparecer.  
—¿Taemin? —Una de las chicas habla y la vergüenza le envuelve.  
—¡ _Yah_ *! —A sus espaldas Amber se queja. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo? Apresúrense, no tenemos todo el día.

Aún sin entender del todo como sucedió, las chicas de vestuario en vez de burlarse le han terminado usando como modelo para poder hacer arreglos y detalles puesto que aparentemente a ningún otro le quedaban casi todos los trajes a la perfección más que a él, o eso era lo que querían hacerle creer.

A tan solo una semana para la primera función de la obra Taemin puede comenzar a sentir la presión aun cuando él permanecerá tras bastidores.  
Es en un cambio de último minuto cuando se ve corriendo apresurado a su casa, Amber le había dicho que las chicas habían olvidado un detalle sumamente importante tal como lo eran unos zapatos. Uno de los vestidos carecía de un par de zapatos que le combinara y los usados veces anteriores no eran de gran ayuda, y la verdad no sabían que más hacer puesto que no parecían encontrar una talla correcta, fue allí cuando Taemin recuerda aquel pequeño antojo que había tenido en el centro comercial hace ya semanas; un par de encantadores zapatos se encontraban en los confines de su habitación y él sabía que eran más que perfectos para la ocasión.

Con pasos temblorosos se acerca al espejo y se toma un momento para mantener el equilibrio, una vez que pudo mantenerse de pie sin temor a caer, se pregunta a sí mismo como las mujeres podían usar zapatos como esos como cosa de todos los días.

Contempla con detenimiento sus piernas las cuales parecían verse más largas aun con el pantalón de vestir del uniforme. Imagina por momentos el vestido blanco que debía usar la actriz y cree por completo que su elección es la acertada, eso zapatos eran perfectos para ser usados en la obra. Con ese pensamiento procede a quitarse los zapatos de no ser por una sombra que se refleja en el espejo y su cara de llena de sorpresa al darse cuenta que su madre le observa con furia y vergüenza.

—¡LEE TAEMIN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!

Cae de bruces contra el suelo y sus ojos se desenfocan por momentos más lo único que registra es el creciente dolor de su cabeza ya que su madre ha decidido tironearle del cabello y llevarle a rastras fuera de su habitación.

Lo siguiente que reconoce son los gritos desesperados de la mujer, quería saber la verdad, la verdad sobre esos zapatos, de por qué los tenía y de por qué los usaba ya que no parecía creerle que solo los tenía por la obra a pronto estrenar.

No. Su madre seguía dando gritos preguntándose qué había hecho mal, ella era una buena madre, le había dado un hogar, ropa, comida, educación y así era como le pagaba, usando ropa de mujer.  
Taemin insistía, ella tenía que creerle, ¿era su hijo, no?

—¿Qué más has hecho? —La mujer le zarandea por ambos brazos.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —Él no comprendía.  
—¡Dime! ¿Qué más has hecho?  
—¿Hacer de qué?  
—¿Te has visto con hombres en los centros comerciales?  
—¿Qué? —No podía creer lo que su madre estaba insinuando.  
—¿Crees que no sabía? ¿Crees que no sabía el cómo gastas nuestro dinero en tonterías? —No era cierto, él nunca gastaba el dinero de sus padres, más que para lo estrictamente necesario, él usaba sus ahorros.  
—¡No es tu dinero! —Por primera vez en su vida Taemin alza la voz hacia su madre y lo que gana por su valentía no es más que una bofetada en el rostro.

El tiempo parece detenerse, o al menos transcurre en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, ya ni siquiera escuchaba lo que su madre decía, la única cosa que parecía reconocer era el escozor de su rostro ante el golpe. Nunca él había sido víctima de tales tratos, no aun cuando era pequeño y realizaba travesuras con su hermano o cuando se comía algunas galletas antes de cenar.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —Una nueva bofetada a su persona. —¡Vas a dejar todas esas tonterías! Te vas a deshacer de esos zapatos y ni pienses en ir a esa condenada obra.  
—No, mamá. Por favor, no.  
—No discutas Taemin.  
—Mamá, por favor. —Pero sus plegarias eran silenciosas en oídos sordos, la mujer no estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.

Encerrado en su habitación limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y entrecierra los ojos ante el dolor provocado a causa de los maltratos. Deja de lado su uniforme y se cambia por unos _jeans_ desgastados, un mullido sweater negro y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas.

Fija la mirada en su reflejo y suspira cansado; si bien en sus brazos las marcas habían comenzado a desaparecer, en su rostro era otra historia. Y con un tembloroso pensamiento se aleja del lugar que alguna vez consideró como hogar.

A las afueras de un Café, observa con atención a las personas que por el momento se encontraban disfrutando de al menos una taza de té a esas horas y su estómago ruge en señal de hambre. No había comido nada desde el almuerzo y se arrepentía el haber salido sin nada pero aun persistía la sensación de miedo al pensar en su madre.

Posa una mano por encima de sus costillas y sopesa la idea de gastar el poco dinero que llevaba encima en la cena, suspira afligido. Tal era su estado que no se percata en el cuerpo que se posa a su lado.  
Una figura camuflada en la noche por un largo abrigo negro.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Una voz ronca, profunda, le asusta. Se aleja unos pasos del extraño para poder contemplarle gracias a la luz artificial; se muerde el labio inferior inseguro y niega despacio incapaz de mantener la mirada pero su necesidad se hace presente tras un poco disimulado rugido arrancando así una media sonrisa al extraño. —¿No tienes frío? —Aun cuando no era invierno todavía, ya acostumbraba la temperatura a bajar por las noches, pero el pequeño niega terco, aunque su cuerpo poco a poco comienza a temblar añorando un poco de calor.  
El hombre da unos cuantos pasos lejos suyo y por momentos cree que le ha dejado solo.

—¡Vamos, entra! —Su voz le ordena, suave y confidencial, él solo puede obedecer y piensa seriamente en usar el resto de su dinero.

Minutos más tarde frente suyo tenía una humeante taza de café y un par de sándwiches de queso y pavo y sus ojos muestran lo angustiado que se sentía.

—Señor… No —le habla por primera vez desde que habían entrado al local.  
—Por favor —sus ojos se entornan, se suavizan para con su persona y él no tiene corazón para negarse.  
—¿Puedo…? —Inseguro se veía y aunque sentía la boca volverse agua ante la idea de probar bocado, él en verdad no podía.

El hombre solo asiente como único gesto de consentimiento y la primera probada asustada a la comida sucede. Ambos permanecen en silencio, él come tranquilo, casi con miedo a que vaya a terminarse muy pronto; por su lado el extraño parece disfrutar de una taza de té negro sin preocupación alguna, como si en verdad no hubiese nada extraño en la situación.

—¿No quieres nada más? —Su voz le toma desprevenido aun cuando se encuentra tan cerca. Niega varias veces tratando de que sus ojos no se desvíen hacia alguno de los postres que ofrecían. —¿Estás seguro? —Alza los ojos por momentos y choca con la mirada del otro, sintiéndose atacado por la vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando al aceptar comida de un extraño? ¿Y por qué añoraba la idea de poder pedirle algo más, solo una cosa más?  
—¿Puedo…? —De nuevo sus voz temblorosa sale a flote y puede jurar que sus mejillas se enrojecen al ver como el hombre sonríe.  
—Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres? —Ladea el rostro para tener mejor su atención.  
—¿Puedo comer un pastel? —El semblante del mayor se llena de dulzura al escucharle y sin más pide un pastel de frutas.  
—Gracias… —dando la última probadita al exquisito dulce, solo puede agradecer a su salvador.  
—Minho —finalmente puede darle un nombre al rostro.  
—Soy Taemin.

 _*Yah:_ Expresión utilizada para denotar molestia. Así como 'Oe' en japonés.


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

Sus pasos resuenan ligeros contra el pavimento, se protege del frío gracias a la bufanda que colgaba segura en su cuello; suspira cansado y lanza una mirada al cielo minado de luceros pálidos destellando en el manto de la noche. Teniendo todavía el maletín que utilizaba para trabajar, sopesa la idea de ir directo a casa y olvidarse del mundo por un par de horas pero un mensaje de texto proveniente de un amigo le recuerda que había prometido encontrarse para aprovechar el tiempo libre, tiempo libre que él realmente no poseía.

Ser el heredero de una de las empresas de telecomunicaciones más conocidas del país como lo era Corporaciones Choi, en ocasiones como esas le parecía un verdadero dolor de cabeza; la vibración proveniente de su teléfono asegurado en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo le alerta una llamada.

—Voy en camino.  
—Más te vale —le contesta la voz al otro lado. —Hoy he hecho un montón de papeleo aburrido para poder tener una noche libre, así que mejor te apresuras Choi.  
—Sí, sí, lo sé —suspira divertido y sonríe de medio lado. —Ya estoy cerca.  
—¡Eso dijiste en los últimos mensajes que envié y aún no llegas!  
—Lo siento hyung —relaja los hombros una vez que el conocido bar queda dentro de su campo de visión. —Ya estoy aquí.  
—¡Entra ya! —La comunicación se corta y él quiere reír por la actitud inmadura del hombre aunque éste fuese incluso mayor que él.

No están seguros de cuantas horas habían pasado ya pero poco les importaba, ellos habían pasado toda su vida bajo las presiones de ser los modelos perfectos. Sí, el hijo perfecto, alumno perfecto y modelo a seguir; prospecto de hombre perfecto sin importar desde que ángulo se le viese.

Eran esas pequeñas y no tan secretas escapadas donde podía olvidarse de las preocupaciones y el estrés de su vida diaria; era en momentos como esos junto a su hyung que podía relajarse y actuar como si nada hubiese cambiado, como su aún fuese un adolescente el cual no tenía que preocuparse por nada, donde podía reír de tonterías y todo estaría bien.

—Dime _Ming_ —su compañero le contempla de soslayo; su cabello blanquecino caía descuidado por encima de sus ojos pero Minho sabía a la perfección que estaba siendo observado.  
—¿Si _Jong_? —Se termina el vaso de licor que tenía en las manos y prontamente le es servido uno nuevo.  
—¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Cómo te trata la Corporación Choi? ¿Acaso hay algún no tan pequeño escándalo del que quieras contarme antes de que la prensa se entere? —Ríe de buena manera ante lo sin vergüenza que podía ser el mayor para con su persona pero quizás era el precio que debía por haber mantenido años de amistad con el hombre.  
—No hyung —choca el vaso contra el del otro a señal de brindis burlón. —No hay ningún escándalo. Lo único que ha pasado es que se ha dañado una fotocopiadora y todo un piso ha entrado en caos.  
—¡Dios mío Choi! ¿Cómo puedes ser así? —Le recrimina el contrario y le ve inflar las mejillas en un puchero. Que intento fallido de _aegyo*._ —No todo en esta vida es trabajo. ¡Debes salir y divertirte un poco! ¡Debes conocer otras personas! ¡Deberías parecerte un poco más a mí!  
—¿Parecerme a ti? —Ríe a carcajadas y esconde el rostro contra un brazo, quizás ya había tomado suficiente. —¿Dices que debo andar detrás de jovencitas y modelos?  
—¡Yah! —Por su comentario se gana un golpe en el hombro. —No lo hagas sonar como si fuese algún tipo de viejo pervertido en busca de quinceañeras —se ríe aún más a expensas de su amigo para luego caer en un reconfortante silencio. —Pero lo digo en serio Minho, quizás deberías conocer a alguien. —El tono grave con el que ahora le hablaba el rubio le asienta un sentimiento pesado en el estómago.  
Él no tenía ganas ni tiempo de 'conocer a alguien', él estaba demasiado ocupado manejando las nuevas estrategias de marketing de la empresa como para andar detrás de mujeres, que la mayoría estaban interesadas era en su dinero y reputación. —Solo digo que no es mala idea.  
—Lo sé hyung, lo sé.

Ya en el camino de regreso a su departamento, agradece la ventisca fría que le acaricia el rostro haciéndole avispar un poco. Las palabras de Jonghyun todavía retumban en su cabeza y no parecían querer dejarle en paz, ¿debería o no en realidad acompañar a su círculo de amigos en esas alocadas noches donde deambulaban sin rumbo entre calles y clubes nocturnos? ¿Debería o no dedicarse a la idea de conocer a alguien?

Tan pronto como el pensamiento se planta en su cerebro, lo descarta, él no era tonto y desde muy temprana edad había aceptado el hecho de obedecer el rumbo de las decisiones tomadas por sus padres.

Sonríe complacido una vez más al pensar en las horas compartidas con su amigo hasta que divisa su complejo departamental en la lejanía. La idea de volver le era un tanto extraña y hasta tensa, ¿por qué? Por una pequeña razón que había decidido omitir al curioso Jong.  
Sí, por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía había llevado a ese pequeño perdido hasta su departamento y le había dejado ocupar la habitación de huéspedes.

Frente a la puerta de su departamento contempla la idea de sí hacer obvia su entrada o sí debía mejor ser silencioso. Nunca antes se había preocupado ante su hora de llegada pero ahora, con el pequeño bajo su techo, las cosas parecían un tanto diferentes aunque todas las noches anteriores no hubiese tenido demasiado contacto con el adolescente.

El inicia su rutina muy temprano en la mañana, corría unos cuantos kilómetros y se daba una ducha fría para refrescarse; prefería prepararse café él mismo aunque tuviese que comer siempre entre distintos Cafés' y cafeterías, luego en todo lo que pensaba era su trabajo hasta que todos y cada uno de los papeles estuviese firmado y revisado; así que su hora de llegada era un total variante en su vida, sin incluir noches como esa en las que Jonghyun no le dejaba escapar y quedaban a beber hasta ya entrada la madrugada.

Los encuentros con el joven que habitaba su casa eran contados si tomaba en consideración aquellas veces en las que regresaba para encontrar un plato servido destinado a su cena acompañado de una nota en cuidadosa caligrafía donde se leía 'Bienvenido a Casa', más el único actor de tal hecho estaba escondido tras la cerrada puerta de la habitación de huéspedes y él no puede evitar la punzada de culpabilidad que llega a su pecho así que independientemente de la hora prueba la comida aun sin calentar.

Posa la frente contra la superficie fría de la puerta y sus llaves crean un sonido leve, saluda de forma silenciosa a su nuevo compañero en su mente, más se sorprende al recibir respuesta.

—Bienvenido a casa —petrificado en la entrada, parpadea sorprendido y sus ojos se ven aún más grandes por la impresión lo que arranca una risilla nerviosa y divertida al menor.  
Taemin estaba al otro lado de la estancia, en el sillón frente al televisor, el cual encendido iluminaba el espacio y figuras silenciosas se mueven de un lado a otro haciendo que Minho se pregunte, ¿por qué Taemin lo veía aun estando sin volumen? ¿Acaso le había estado esperando?

Con esa idea, lanza una rápida mirada a la cocina y se fija en el nuevo plato puesto para su persona; se acerca con paso lento, deja las llaves en la mesa del comedor y cuelga su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta. Sabe que cada uno de sus pasos es seguido por la mirada curiosa del jovencito, el cual aún no se había movido de su lugar.  
Abrazado a una de las mullidas almohadas que Minho había dispuesto para uso, traía puesto una de las mudas de ropa que le había cedido, las cuales eran grandes para su diminuta figura aunque fuesen de su hermano menor Minseok. El caer en cuenta de su aspecto le hace volver a sentirse mal, ¿cómo Minho no había reparado en el hecho de que el chico iba a necesitar más de lo que le había ofrecido la primera noche?

Es cierto, él le había dejado muy en claro que tenía a su disposición todos los artículos de primera necesidad, una habitación para el mismo con baño incluido para mayor comodidad pero ahora le era más que obvio que Taemin iba a necesitar otras cosas, tales como ropa y zapatos así como quizás un pequeño mapa de la zona, ¿tendría el pequeño cambio para tomar el autobús, el metro quizás?  
Tenía solo momentos de haber regresado y ya se sentía agobiado.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —Suspira suave para relajarse y concentra su atención en el cuerpo que parecía debatirse si estaba bien acercársele o no.  
—Le estaba esperando —habla despacio escondido detrás de la almohada.  
—Deberías estar dormido —arregla las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos y traslada hacia la cocina.  
—¡Pero yo quería esperarle señor Choi! —Su lado aniñado se hace presente, quizás fuese la hora, quizás fuese la presencia del mayor después de días de no verse.  
—Taemin-ah —le llama con cuidado y sonríe al darse cuenta que el joven le observa con atención. —Por favor, solo llámame Minho—el pequeño está claramente indeciso pero aun así intenta complacerle en tal gesto.  
—¿ _Minho-sshi**_? —Prueba el llamarle fijar la idea de expresarse de esa forma de ahora en adelante y no en un aspecto tan formal como el anterior.  
—¿Sí?  
—Le estaba esperando.

Minho asiente y toma el plato de la mesa, calienta la comida y le siente moverse con precaución, él en verdad debía hacer algo para que el chico se diera cuenta que Minho no iba a lastimarle, aunque no podía culparle ya que el mayor no había hecho nada por intentar conversar con él siquiera, no desde su primer encuentro en la cafetería. Lo más seguro es que Taemin estuviese cuestionando sus intenciones y, de nuevo, no podía culparlo por ello.

Ya que si el empresario pensaba seriamente en ello, Minho no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la vida de Taemin; desconocía su origen, de dónde provenía, cómo era su familia, dónde estaba su familia, por qué se encontraba solo. ¡Por el amor a Dios! Él ni siquiera sabía cuántos años tenía. Ese tipo de realización hacen que se sienta aún peor, ¿es que acaso luego de tantos años había perdido el tacto con la gente?

Tan perdido en sus atormentados pensamientos estaba que le cuesta reconocer la cuidadosa voz que le llama de nuevo.

—¿Minho-sshi?  
—¿Si, Taemin-ah?  
—Su comida… —parpadea confundido. —Su comida se enfría —parpadea de nuevo en un gesto cómico y despeina su cabello para luego reír por lo bajo sin aire.  
—Tienes razón.

Permanecen en silencio mientras Minho come despacio dándose el tiempo a disfrutar la comida la cual ahora que no se encontraba fría y olvidada, tenía mejor sabor o quizás fuese el hecho de que ahora tenía la compañía de quien la había preparado o quizás fuesen ideas suyas.

Taemin le observa curioso a una distancia prudente más su nerviosismo se hacía mayor por lo que agradece estar resguardado tras la almohada. Había una razón por la cual el chico había decidido esperar a que el mayor estuviese en el apartamento; aún le costaba encontrarle en las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces se quedaba dormido antes de que pudiesen encontrarse, pero él no podía seguir viviendo así, no era correcto.

—Taemin-ah.  
—Minho-sshi —sus miradas se encuentran en la habitación y él solo puede desviarla con prisa mientras se balancea de un pie al otro. Tal parece que sus pensamientos no estaban del todo desconectados, Minho acomoda los platos dentro del lava vajilla y muy contra la idea de perder horas de descanso y de tener que trabajar otras horas más aunque se trate del fin de semana, se dedica a conocer al pequeño que aún estaba inseguro que hacer consigo mismo.

Avanzada la noche o mejor dicho a prontos instantes de un nuevo amanecer, Minho no tiene corazón de seguir robándole las horas de sueño al más pequeño, así que le envía a su habitación para que pudiese finalmente dormir además, le era más que claro que Taemin luchaba por mantenerse despierto incluso cuando ambos mantenían una conversación amena.

Había sido un tanto extraña e incómoda al principio pero luego de unas tazas de té negro y el sentarse tranquilo sobre el sofá, todavía conservando una distancia considerable, las cosas habían comenzado a fluir con calma.

Minho escuchaba con atención la razón por la que el chico había terminado solo aquella noche en la que se habían encontrado; prestaba aún más atención a sus intereses y con el conocimiento de que Taemin estaba cursando su último año, le ofrece una idea de qué hacer ahora.

El menor recibiría clases a través de tutores especiales en cuanto Minho pudiese ponerse en contacto con algunas personas, lo que no esperó fue la agitada respuesta por parte del chico.

—¡Minho-sshi, por favor! ¡No puede hacer eso! —El pequeño abrazaba con fuerza la almohada angustiado. —¡Es su dinero! ¡No puede gastarlo en mí! —Taemin parecía sufrir de una discusión interna a tal grado que le hace sentir culpable. —He sido yo el que se ha ido de casa. Yo debo encontrar la manera de vivir ahora. —Unas silenciosas lágrimas se negaban tercas a caer por su rostro. —He tenido trabajos de verano, puedo volver a ellos, lo sé; pero por favor no gaste su dinero en mí.

Luego de unos cuantos métodos de persuasión y negociación por parte de Minho y un gran sentido común y de responsabilidad por parte de Taemin, lograron establecer un tipo de acuerdo de convivencia.

Taemin garabateaba con rapidez a papel y lápiz que Minho le había facilitado, tratando de organizar sus ideas; él debía presentarle al mayor algún tipo de oferta a los efectos de permitirle vivir en su departamento, ya que, si bien ninguno de los dos tenía muy, muy en claro cómo o por qué habían terminado en aquella situación; el más joven pensaba detenidamente el aceptar la hospitalidad de Minho, aunque le desagradase la idea de que el hombre tuviese que gastar dinero en él, sin importa todas las veces que el hombre le había hecho saber que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse. Taemin demuestra ser un jovencito terco y persistente.

Ahora Minho se encontraba en su oficina, ojeando con atención las piezas de papel que se le habían entregado, la letra del menor se hace presente y sonríe a medias ante la redacción; era un intento de sopesar la seriedad del asunto pero a causa del desvelo y cansancio, él podía encontrar uno que otro error al momento de que escritura, nada que no pudiese descifrar. Se sorprenderían al saber que sus secretarias y los tan aclamados asistentes personales cometían errores aún más escandalosos para alguien que había tenido tiempo y preparación, en comparación para con un estudiante el cual debió dejar de lado su vida ante circunstancias inesperadas y dolorosas.

Transcribía con facilidad y rapidez las palabras descritas por el pequeño horas antes y deja un perfecto documento sobre su escritorio el cual rezaba la rutina de convivencia en la que se vería sumergido de ahora en adelante y sabría él hasta por cuánto tiempo.

Echa un vistazo por la ventana y se percata que el cielo comenzaba a aclarar, una miradita al reloj digital que marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada; resopla finalmente sintiendo el pesado cansancio sobre los hombros y con paso lento se dirige a su habitación. Queda por momentos parado frente a la puerta del cuarto de huéspedes y sonríe mientras niega leve con la cabeza a nada en particular, su vida acababa de dar un giro bastante particular.

Debido a la hora en la que ambos se habían despedido la noche anterior, Minho se siente honestamente sorprendido de ver a Taemin en la cocina, que si bien no era la hora que él acostumbraba despertar, aún era impresionante verle distraído, ocupado en hacer el desayuno como para percatarse de su persona.

El olor a café recién hecho le deja más despierto y ríe al darse cuenta que el menor preparaba panqueques. Había mezcla por un lado, Taemin luchaba con las mangas del pijama para que este no cayera en la comida, algo de fruta, azúcar y hasta trozos de chocolate y miel.

El sonido de la cafetera les alerta y Minho decide hacerse notar.

—Buenos días Taemin.  
—Buenos días Minho-sshi —el atareado chico se gira sobre los talones para verle y le sonríe de tal forma que le hace creer que el día es más brillante, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que él se dio tiempo para disfrutar un fin de semana? —¿Café?  
—Si, por favor —queda sentado en la isla de la cocina.  
Desayunan en silencio diferente a los anteriores, ya no se trataba de un espacio extraño, era claro que aún debía trabajar en la familiaridad pero Minho creía que al menos ahora el pequeño no estaba asustado de él.  
—¿Se irá a trabajar? —Taemin le habla manteniendo la taza cerca de su boca sin ser capaz aún de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.  
—No —contesta simple.  
—¿No? —Le observa entre confundido y curioso.  
—No. Hoy no —sonríe leve al saber que tiene su atención. —Hoy haremos algo diferente.  
—¿Haremos? —Ahora Taemin le mira sorprendido.  
—Hoy iremos de compras —comenta sin más para luego dejar los platos en el lava vajillas e ir a camina a su habitación con la intención de tomar una ducha.

Minho había estado diciendo la verdad al hacerle saber que irían de compras, tanto en el sentido literal de buscar cosas necesarias para el departamento. Una gran lista de víveres, entre otras cosas, en conjunto con utensilio de limpieza e incluso una máscara de la que Taemin no estaba muy seguro pero Minho le aseguraba sería útil puesto que así evitaría el aspirar el polvo acumulado.

Luego de dejar a un lado lo netamente necesario, era hora de concentrarse en Taemin; el menor estaba distraído comiendo una paleta luego del almuerzo y él intentaba pensar en lo más necesario para el pequeño. Cambios de ropa: pantalones, camisetas, sweaters, algunas chaquetas y un buen abrigo, en conjunto con unos guantes y un gorro, y quizás una bufanda si encontraba alguna que le gustara, y no podía olvidarse de los zapatos.

Con respecto a los útiles para sus clases particulares lo hablaría luego con el chico cuando estuviese más convencido y dispuesto a aceptar la idea. A punto de hacerse saber sus planes con respecto a las mudas de ropa, recibe una llamada y frunce el entrecejo al darse cuenta de quién le llamaba a esas horas.

—¿Qué sucede hyung?

 _*Aegyo:_ Palabra utilizada para denotar un tipo de comportamiento lindo proveniente de alguna persona, independientemente de si se tratase de un niño o adulto.

 _**Sshi:_ Terminación utilizada a forma de respeto, es diferente a hyung, puesto que es un poco más generalizada. Así como el 'san' en japonés.


	4. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

Esperando tranquilo y paciente a que Minho terminase de hablar por teléfono, intentaba no parecer entrometido y se da la vuelta terminando de comer su dulce para darle al menos un poco de privacidad aunque no pudiese evitar la descarga de adrenalina que le invade al darse cuenta que si antes el mayor se veía relajado, ahora su rostro daba a conocer todo lo contrario.

Le escucha suspirar y escalofrío nervioso le recorre la espalda, ¿acaso sucedía algo malo? Quiere preguntar si puede hacer algo para ayudarle pero no sabe bien cómo, más cualquier preocupación queda atrás al tiempo que el hombre se concentra en su persona y le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Taemin-ah.  
—¿Si Minho-sshi? —Deambulaban ahora por los pasillos de un enorme centro comercial. Minho se detiene en una tienda específica para luego lanzarle una mirada entretenida, a lo que él solo puede devolverle confusión total.

El hombre le hace señas para que se acerque a su persona y es allí cuando el pequeño parece entender sus intenciones, tan solo esperaba no tener otra de esas conversaciones a la mitad del centro comercial. Taemin parece estar pensando lo mismo, pues si bien no dice palabra alguna, en su rostro se muestra una mezcla de sentimientos; había algo de clara curiosidad, de enojo, molestia y hasta culpa pero Minho no podía dejar de lado la pequeña luz de alegría que intentaba opacar cualquier otro sentimiento negativo.

El entendía a la perfección lo que el pequeño trataba de decirle, lo tenía más que claro y por eso mismo habían llegado a un cordial acuerdo de procedencia para sus vidas y aun así el jovencito no lograba sacudirse la idea de ser una molestia para él, de ser un intruso en su vida.

Minho asiente solemne luego de que Taemin se dirigía con paso lento a la entrada de la tienda inseguro, tal visión le hace pensar en la forma como se habían conocido.

—Buenas tardes señor Choi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —Una sonriente dependienta se acerca a Minho y hace una reverencia a modo de saludo, pasea la mirada por el local y está casi seguro de que las miradas curiosas que sentía en verdad eran dirigidas a su persona, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era por él per se, sino más bien para con el mayor; Taemin se esconde tras su espalda sintiéndose intimidado.  
—Buenas tardes Minjung —le devuelve el gesto asintiendo con suavidad. —Necesito tu ayuda.  
—¿En qué puedo servirle? —Minho se hace a un lado revelando su figura y él puede sentir sus mejillas arder ante el escrutinio proveniente de la chica.  
—Voy a necesitar que ayudes a Taemin a encontrar algunas cosas.

El mayor era vago con respecto a qué cosas esperaba pero Taemin podía hacerse una idea y se reprendía mentalmente ante el hecho de esperar que el hombre gastase más de lo necesario en su persona.

La tarde pasa amena, duda más bien de la veracidad del reloj ya que, ¿cómo era posible que hubiesen estado tantas horas en una sola tienda, si horas antes no paraban de dar vueltas? ¿Y cómo era que la chica, Minjung, parecía encontrar todo en lo que Minho lograba pensar?

Al principio se había quedado petrificado del terror sin saber que hacer por lo que Minho se había tomado la libertad de pedir algunas prendas estándares, tratando de encontrar algo que le gustase de verdad.  
Poco a poco comienza a sentirse más seguro de sí mismo y si bien el hombre seguía deambulando y ojeando prendas, ahora se giraba hacia él para saber su opinión de si le gustaría o si preferiría algo diferente. Frente al enorme espejo que le brindaba tres ángulos diferentes mordisqueaba su labio inseguro; Minho le había solicitado a Minjung algunos abrigos, la chica había encontrado algunos de distintos materiales y diseños, de cálidos colores y por alguna razón que no tenía demasiado clara, parecían quedarle justo a la medida.

Gira sobre sus talones y detalla con atención la prenda que ahora llevaba puesta, un clásico abrigo negro, con cuello profundo, hombros definidos y una fila de botones a lo largo, bolsillos espaciosos a cada lado y el largo caía perfecto por encima de sus rodillas. Era simplemente hermoso y se sentía tan suave contra su piel que si tenía horas con la prenda encima era bajo el pretexto de curiosidad puesto que en realidad, muy en el fondo, él no quería deshacerse el abrigo pero por mera coincidencia había ojeado la etiqueta con el precio y sus rodillas flaquearon por momentos.  
Era demasiado dinero junto por una prenda tan sencilla.

Sumergido en su angustia sobre querer conservar tal prenda pero que por nada sería capaz de obtener que no se percata de la silueta que le contemplaba con atención a tan solo pasos de distancia.

Minho le observa con cuidado y sonríe ante su aspecto juvenil. Su cabello entre castaño y rojizo caía por encima de sus hombros dejando unos mechones rebeldes a la deriva, su figura se veía incluso más menuda de lo que era a causa del abrigo que llevaba puesto; sus ojos cafés se debatían algo que el mayor desconocía y a sus mejillas se le subían los colores a tal punto de esparcirse hasta sus orejas e incluso su cuello.

—¿Te gusta? —La voz desconocida le sobresalta y su sonrojo es aún más evidente cuando cae en cuenta que el mayor tenía rato observándole. Mordisquea sus labios nervioso y desvía la mirada para no tener que ver aquel rostro que le contemplaba con dulzura. A falta de respuesta Minho le habla de nuevo. —¿No te gusta? Pueden traer uno diferente.  
—¡NO! —Da un paso hacia el espejo, hacia el reflejo del mayor y su rostro es minado por completo de carmín. —No, no, no… no es…no es eso —habla apresurado y siente como sus ojos arden ante inesperadas lágrimas que se forman bajo sus pestañas y por momentos Minho no supo que hacer.

El chico se gira y labio inferior tiembla, Minho que aún se sentía asustado actúa por reflejo y se acerca al pequeño hasta llegar a su lado y le abraza atrayéndole a su pecho mientras posa una mano tras su espalda y crea suaves movimientos circulares en un vago intento de querer calmarle más logra el efecto contrario. Taemin se aferra a su camisa arrugando la tela con sus manos en puños al tiempo que sus hombros se mueven descontrolados y silenciosos quejidos dejan su boca. ¿Qué le sucedía?  
La mente del mayor trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo, el pequeño parecía tranquilo a lo largo del día, es más Minho se tomaba la libertad de creer que quizás se estaba divirtiendo, ya que de alguna forma extraña, él se sentía de esa manera. Minho se sentía relajado, descansado y entretenido; simplemente a gusto, así que ver al pequeño estresado hasta el punto de romper a llorar era algo que no esperaba en absoluto.

—Taemin —le llama en susurros y le toma el rostro con ambas manos para poder verle mejor, limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas aun cuando solo causaran unas nuevas. —Taemin, ¿qué sucede? —El chico por su lado no lograba detenerse aunque intentaba a callar su respiración, simplemente no parecía lograrlo; con los ojos fijos en el mayor gimotea tratando de hablarle pero susurros inteligibles es lo único que alcanza los oídos del mayor. —Vamos pequeño, dime que pasa —su tono cariñoso y preocupado le estremece de verdad y solo así encuentra la fuerza para hablarle.  
—Lo… siento —su voz apagada resuena en los oídos del contrario y por momentos se siente perdido. —Lo siento, lo siento… Yo no debería… lo siento —una serie de disculpas apresuradas hacen tiritar su corazón.  
'A buen entendedor, pocas palabras', solía decirle su madre cuando era más joven y él no había encontrado su significado hasta ese día, justo en ese momento.

Minho posa su barbilla encima del pequeño mientras le acuna en sus brazos, ahora podía entender el torrente de pensamiento que sopesaba el jovencito. No se trataba de mero capricho o berrinche, Taemin se sentía realmente abrumado ante la idea de obtener algo que en verdad deseaba, independientemente de lo que se trata, que tan grande o que tan pequeño fuese. El pequeño estaba agobiado ante la posibilidad de verdadera amabilidad al punto que no sabía qué hacer con ella, a tal punto que no se sentía merecedor de ella; por eso era tan reacio a aceptar cualquier cosa que él fuese capaz de ofrecerle.

Desconocen cuanto fue el tiempo que permanecieron en la misma posición y Minho no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir hasta que estuviese absolutamente seguro de que el pequeño estuviese tranquilo. Su mano sube y baja por uno de los brazos del menor tratando de trasmitirle calma y sonríe leve al escucharle suspirar ante el contacto.

—¿Mejor? —Susurra contra el lóbulo de su oreja y relaja los hombros al verle asentir gracias al reflejo del espejo.  
—¿Minho-sshi? —Escucha como le llama apenado. —Lo siento —le atrapa de nuevo entre sus brazos y niega aunque Taemin no le pueda ver.  
—No tienes por qué.  
—Pero… yo…  
—Todo está bien —permanecieron en silencio por momentos más cree verle sonreír.  
—Gracias.

Decididos a regresar al departamento, camino a la salida del centro comercial cuando el mayor recibe otra llamada telefónica, una que ya no podía obviar, mucho menos evadir.

—Hyung, ya te lo dije por última vez —su tono, si bien no era alto, era más que claro que Minho comenzaba a irritarse. —No tengo porque estar allí. —Taemin caminaba unos cuantos pasos adelante pero era más que claro que podía escucharle. —¡Yah! ¡No entiendo porque debo estar allí, estando ellos también! —La voz al otro lado responde algo que le hace resoplar pero finalmente termina por reír. —¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! Allí estaré. Sí, sí, adiós hyung —y así la conversación se dio por terminada.

Minho se detiene por momentos procesando la conversación que acababa de tener y en la verdad era que el solo pensarlo le exasperaba y tensaba toda la espalda; Taemin le mira extraño y opta por tironear leve de su pantalón para llamar su atención.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —El par de ojos que pedían su atención le hacen sonreír de medio lado y despeina al pequeño con afecto.  
—No realmente. Es trabajo —el chico tironea de nuevo su ropa.  
—¿Debe ir a trabajar ahora? —De solo pensarlo le provocaba dolor de cabeza, Jonghyun le había informado de una cena de negocios que sus padres estarían organizando a nombre de la empresa y por momentos él creyó que podría esquivar tal formalidad pero su hyung le había dejado en claro lo contrario tan solo momentos antes.  
—¿Taemin, te gustaría ir a una cena esta noche?

Su atención se sienta por momentos en el reloj de la cocina y suspira cansado ante la idea de tener que hacer de su persona algo presentable ante los estándares de sus padres para así complacer a todo aquel que muestre interés sobre su persona y por ende dar buena imagen de la compañía; tan descansado que se había sentido a lo largo del día y esa no era la manera en como había imaginado terminar su jornada pero no podía hacer demasiado contra ello, así que volviendo a suspirar deja las llaves en su lugar y le avisa al pequeño su regreso al departamento.

Habiéndose separado horas antes luego de que Minho hubiese recibido la llamada por parte de Jong, aun cuando él no sentía ánimos de alejarse del más pequeño después de haberse dado cuenta como el chico en verdad se sentía, pero Taemin le había asegurado con una brillante sonrisa que él estaría bien y que le encantaría el poder acompañarle.

—Minho-sshi, no soy tan frágil como parezco. —Era lo que le había dicho para luego darle un empujón juguetón y apresurarle a sea cual fuese el asunto que debía atender en la oficina.

Volvía a contemplar el reloj y se arregla la corbata mientras llama a Taemin para apresurarle, él aún no sentía ganas de asistir a la cena pero mientras más pronto fuese parte de ella más rápido podría escapar y olvidarse del asunto. Ocupado con la corbata y el buscar su abrigo cerca de la puerta en el perchero, no cae frente la presencia de Taemin hasta que el pequeño le llama; nada en su vida le había preparado para la vista que tenía enfrente.

Sus ojos denotan la sorpresa que siente y se pregunta a sí mismo si se trataba de algún tipo de sueño, de fantasía surrealista, ¿acaso se había quedado dormido? Porque se sentía como una vívida experiencia y aun así no lograba creer que fuese realidad.  
Allí frente suyo se encontraba uno de los seres más hermosos a los que hubiese visto jamás, una visión etérea, una belleza tan irreal que le hacía dudar de su sanidad.

A pocos pasos de distancia estaba Taemin o quien él creía era Taemin puesto que dudaba si en realidad se trataba del mismo muchachito que había visto inseguro horas antes. Con un largo vestido aguamarina que se acentuaba por encima de sus costillas y caía suelto y espeso en capas de fina tela engañosa a la vista; su cabello recogido en una coleta desordenada enmarcaba su rostro y finos detalles en dorado a lo largo de su vestimenta, así como escondidos en su cabello. Minho había perdido el habla.

Desde el momento en el que se habían separado, Taemin estaba seguro de una cosa, debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo por apoyar a Minho en todo lo que pudiese; el hombre no le había mostrado más que compasión, dulzura y compresión, y aun cuando él seguía sintiéndose culpable de alguna forma u otra ante su situación, ahora era la ocasión perfecta para serle algún tipo de utilidad. Más todo pensamiento positivo se ve opacado ante la gravedad de la situación; él estaba a punto de encontrarse con el mundo del que Minho provenía, al que pertenecía, no solo eso, estaría frente a su familia, colegas y algunos posibles clientes e inversionistas de la empresa. Debía hacer lo correcto.

Camina con pasos cortos logrando que el vestido cree ondas sutiles a su alrededor y se detiene frente al mayor.

—Su corbata está desarreglada—el hombre asiente por inercia y Taemin le sonríe por momentos antes de contemplarle con detenimiento.  
Minho llevaba un traje de tres piezas de color gris obscuro, acompañado de su largo abrigo igual grisáceo el cual tenía patrones de líneas desgastadas y una impecable camisa de vestir blanca de la cual resaltaba la suave corbata vino tinto; su cabello caía sobre su rostro de forma cuidadosa logrando enmarcar su fuerte quijada.  
—Eres hermoso —Minho comenta al tiempo que le roza la mejilla con la punta de los dedos una vez que despierta de su estado ensimismado y se gana un llamativo sonrojo que le hace sentirse complacido.

Son recibidos por un mesonero de cuidadoso porte el cual les guía por el restaurant hasta la mesa reservaba destino a tal evento social como lo eran las cenas organizadas por sus padres.

Minho se percata del nerviosismo creciente en la mente del más joven y posa una mano por encima de su cintura dedicándole un gesto tranquilo con la esperanza de hacerle sentir mejor.  
El chico le observa por momentos más asiente apegándose a su cuerpo y le devuelve el gesto con afecto. De nuevo era objeto de miradas curiosas pero con el mayor a su lado hacía todo lo posible por no tener que pensar demasiado.

—Minho —ambos giran el rostro hacia la voz que demandaba la atención del mayor.  
—Madre —el hombre hace una reverencia para luego abrazar a la mujer que si bien no sonreía le miraba con dulzura.  
—Es bueno verte —comenta casual.  
—No me has dejado otra opción —su madre estaba a punto de devolverle el comentario de forma ingeniosa cuando su atención repara en la curiosa jovencita que se encontraba junto a su hijo.  
—¿Quién es ella? —Ante el evidente escrutinio de la mujer Taemin se abraza al abrigo que se colgaba frente a sus hombros.  
—Es Taemin —contesta sin verdaderas explicaciones.  
—Lee Taemin —se presenta haciendo una lenta y cuidadosa reverencia. —Un gusto conocerle señora Choi —la mujer le ojea aun sospechosa pero descarta cualquier pensamiento inconcluso por el momento.  
—Tu padre te está esperando Minho —regresa la atención a su hijo para luego desaparecer.

El resto de la noche sucede entre repeticiones de la misma conversación ocurrida con la señora Choi, él sabía que en el fondo todos querían saber sobre su persona pero con una simple mirada proveniente de Minho el tema era dejado a un lado y volvían a concentrarse en los negocios.

Le hace saber al mayor que dejara su lado para arreglar su vestimenta en el baño y Minho me roza la mejilla una vez más con afecto logrando un nuevo sonrojo en su persona.

Suspira y cierra la puerta tras su espalda, ahora entendía el sentido de molestia del mayor para con la idea de estar en aquella cena; si bien él había estado estudiando economía por decisión de sus padres, no era algo que en verdad le apasionase y aun cuando entendía un poco las conversación que sucedían a su alrededor, perdía fácilmente el interés. El sonido de la puerta le hace detenerse en seco.

—¿Sabes quién es? —Una voz aguda habla al otro lado del cubículo.  
—No. En verdad no lo sé —contesta otra voz igual de molesta.  
—¿Quién demonios será para llegarse hasta acá con _Minho-oppa_ *? —A mención del mayor sus ojos se agrandan y por momentos cree que ha dejado de respirar.  
Las mujeres continúan su conversación desconociendo que el objeto de todas sus dudas se encontraba a poco centímetros; es una vez que tiene la certeza de que ya no se encontraban dentro del baño es que Taemin sale en busca del mayor.

Encuentra Minho rodeado por un grupo de personas y en su rostro se fija la seriedad y concentración con la que discutía el tópico de la conversación, toma una copa de champagne que un mesonero le ofrece aunque realmente no disfrute el sabor del alcohol. Una figura queda a su lado.  
Taemin le mira de soslayo pero teme por sobre todas las cosas iniciar una conversación, él no quería decir algo incorrecto y que luego Minho tuviese que pagar las consecuencias. Pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado puesto que la persona a su lado inicia conversación por cuenta propia.

—¿Qué hace una preciosura como tú con un sujeto como él? —Taemin gira el rostro hacia el hombre por puro reflejo y aun cuando este no le miraba, el chico no puede evitar sentirse ofendido.  
—¿Disculpe? —El hombre finalmente le presta atención y le dedica una sonrisa ladina.  
—No entiendo cómo puedes estar con un hombre como él—de nuevo ese tono despectivo que a Taemin no le agradaba en absoluto.  
—Usted no sabe nada de él.  
—¿Oh? —Sus facciones cambian por una expresión más divertida. —¿Y tú sí? —Ante tal provocación Taemin le responde con fervor.  
—Minho-sshi es honesto, amable y considerado. Además de estar dedicado a trabajo y siempre da lo mejor de sí. —Él no puede evitar pensar en esas noches donde el mayor regresaba a altas horas e incluso pasaba un más tiempo en su oficina olvidando por completo si quiera el hecho de tener que alimentarse, por lo que él estaba dispuesto a prepararle lo mejor de sus comidas.  
El hombre que le escucha ríe con ganas y el joven se siente aún más indignado.  
—Ese adicto al trabajo no tiene nada para ofrecerte. —El extraño se le acerca y le toma del mentón. —Estarías mejor conmigo. —La rabia es evidente en su rostro y se sentía tentado a lanzarle la bebida que tenía al desvergonzado al que se le ocurría hablar tonterías de Minho, y en verdad lo hubiese hecho de no ser por el mismo Minho que se acerca dónde estaban con una expresión seria en el rostro.  
—¡Hyung! —Quita la mano que le mantenía fijo y le aleja del extraño. —Agradecería que alejes tus manos de Minnie. —Minho una vez a su lado le rodea la cintura con un brazo y le atrae a su cuerpo aun lanzando miradas molestas al otro, a lo que el susodicho solo puede reír con ganas.  
—¡Vaya, vaya Ming! Bien que te lo tenías escondido —el mayor posa una mano sobre el hombro de Minho.  
—¡Jonghyun-hyung! —Se queja el castaño sin alejarse un centímetro de su persona.  
—¿Cómo yo no sabía de ella? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Qué le más le ocultas a tu huyng?  
—¡Hyung! —Se queja de nuevo Minho y Taemin solo puede sentirse perdido ante la interacción que sucedía frente a sus ojos.  
—Y eso que te vi hace algunos días —el mayor molesta a Minho y le picotea los costados.  
—¡Ya basta hyung! —Su tono serio hace que el rubio alce las manos en son de paz pero ahora la atención volvía a estar sobre él.  
—¿Y? ¿No me la vas a presentar? —El castaño aún se siente desconfiado pero termina suspirando.  
—Jong, conoce a Minnie —allí estaba de nuevo ese sobrenombre que si bien Minho no había usado antes de esa noche, Taemin podía acostumbrarse a él si era el mayor quien le llamaba de tal forma.  
—Lee Taemin —igual que veces anteriores, Taemin se presenta mediante una reverencia. —Gusto en conocerle.  
—¡ _Aigo_ ** pero que lindura! —Jonghyun se siente tentado de pincharle las mejillas más Minho le detiene a medio camino al sujetarle la mejilla.  
—Jong —su voz peligrosa como una advertencia hace reír a su amigo.  
—Un gusto en conocerte Taemin. Soy Jonghyun, el mejor amigo de este tonto adicto al trabajo —dicha introducción le conlleva un suave pero gracioso manotazo dirigido a su cabeza por parte Minho.

Taemin estaba sorprendido, de hecho, sorprendido era poco, ¿amigo? ¿Ese sujeto era el hyung del que tanto Minho le había estado hablando en las últimas horas?  
Era completamente increíble, más luego de que el par se sumergiese en una conversación alegre y amena, Taemin aleja cualquier pensamiento desagradable que hubiese tenido para con el mayor y solo se deja ser estando cerca del castaño, quien no se había alejado de su lado el resto de la noche.

Ya en el camino de regreso al departamento, en los confines y seguridad del auto de Minho, Taemin no puede dejar de pensar en una cosa.

Por otro lado el mayor realmente había sentido ganas de asesinar a Jonghyun, él más que nadie sabía lo pesado que podía ser su amigo aun cuando se tratase de una mera broma, pero el verle cerca de Taemin le había molestado de sobremanera. Debía disculparse con el pequeño cuanto antes.

—Taemin-ah —el sonido de su nombre le alerta y no puede evitar jugar con sus dedos nervioso.  
—¿Si? —Quedan en silencio por momentos antes que Minho ponga en orden sus ideas.  
—Lo siento —manteniendo la vista en el camino está atento al actuar del pequeño.  
—¿A qué se refiere?  
—Por Jonghyun-hyung, en verdad lo siento.  
—¡Oh! —El chico juega con sus dedos otra vez. —No tiene por qué disculparse.  
—Si tengo que… Sé que él puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.  
—Está bien, en serio —aunque no pueda verle Taemin le sonríe y el gesto hace que Minho se sienta más tranquilo, entrando así en un silencio suave hasta que el pequeño aclama su atención una vez más. —Minho-sshi.  
—¿Si? —Asiente despacio alentándole a que hablase.  
—Hoy me ha llamado Minnie. —El castaño toma el volante con ambas manos en sorpresa; si en verdad lo había hecho, había sido de absoluta inercia. Luego de conocer al pequeño era mucho más fácil dirigirse a él por su nombre y debido a su figura no pudo evitar crearle un sobrenombre de acuerdo a su contextura.  
Había comenzado a referirse al chico como _Taeminnie_ en sus pensamientos y de forma ingeniosa su cerebro lo había acortado para mayor accesibilidad, creando así el sobrenombre Minnie, y si bien nunca había imaginado que tal sobrenombre escapara de los confines de su mente, ahora debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos. —Me gusta.

 _*Oppa:_ Versión femenina de Hyung. Este término es usado solo por las chicas para dirigirse a un hombre mayor.

 _**Aigo:_ Termino coreano usado entre sorpresa y otras situaciones. Así como 'Ay dios' mio' en español (?)


	5. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Las mañanas poco a poco se hacen más llevaderas y el despertar sabiendo que alguien más ocupaba la habitación contigua les daba un sentido de seguridad y calma. Para el pelirrojo no conllevaba molestia alguna el realizar los deberes de la casa puesto que el encontrarse al mayor a tempranas horas se sentía placentero y agradable; en casa permanecía solo por mucho tiempo y ahora el tener compañía le hacía feliz.

El empresario que ocupaba sus pensamientos momentáneos aparece en la cocina pero difiriendo a su pasado comportamiento tranquilo, ahora arreglaba su corbata con prisa mientras hablaba por teléfono, ¿quién sería tan temprano?

—Sí, madre. Voy en camino. —Taemin deja una taza de café para el mayor y éste bebe de ella segundos más tarde, su semblante era molesto pero logrando expresarse con calma hacia su madre al otro lado de la línea; revisa la hora. —Estaré en unos veinte minutos. —Escucha atento pero sus facciones comienzan a cambiar. —Sí, madre, aún estoy en casa. Apenas termine una taza de café saldré a la oficina. —Quizás se está volviendo loco pero puede jurar escuchar a la mujer reír. —Sabes que prefiero hacerlo por mí mismo. Sí, sí, adiós madre. —Suspirando por última vez, corta la comunicación.

Permanece en silencio por momentos y el mayor parece finalmente del sabor de la bebida, guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Buenos días Minho-sshi —parece sorprendido de escucharle y una ligera sonrisa le dirige.  
—Buenos días Taemin-ah.  
—¿Día ajetreado? —A él se le antojaba gracioso como de a poco el joven comenzaba a descifrar su nivel de estrés referente al trabajo con tan solo unas cuantas acciones. Suspira relajando la espalda e imagina con rapidez su itinerario para ese día.  
—Sí, hoy es un gran día.

Inclusive cuando Minho se había estado preparando para una gran reunión y discusión de negocios como lo era la posible unión entre Corporaciones Choi y la empresa de Bienes Raíces Kim, el que su madre le llamase para hacerle saber que le estaban esperando le había tomado desprevenido; la mujer podría tener un poco más de consideración.

Ahora él debía crear un plan en menos de veinte minutos sobre cómo sobrellevar el tema sin dar la impresión de apresurado pero conociendo a su madre, los inversionistas de la empresa Kim deberían estar más que informados y puestos al corriente de sus intenciones. Su madre era una mujer fuerte y directa, no por nada era la vicepresidenta de la corporación.  
Al sentir un par de manos sobre sus hombros que le arreglan leve el cuello de la camisa y la corbata, Minho sonríe.

—Se le hace tarde señor Choi —Taemin sonríe y toma la taza usada, ese término que antes expresaba la timidez e incomodidad ahora el menor lo usaba a modo de broma las veces que Minho parecía demasiado estresado por el trabajo.  
Percatándose de la hora, el hombre suspira y por momentos se siente como un pequeño deseando volver a la cama. Ya en la puerta, toma sus llaves y abrigo justo como cada día para luego despedirse de Taemin.  
—Nos vemos Minnie.

Sentado en el sillón suspira cansado y contempla por momentos sus alrededores; podía ver su reflejo en el piso y a su nariz le llegaba un sutil aroma a limón que le hace saber el cumplimiento de sus tareas. Desde el momento en que Minho le muestra ese peculiar documento de convivencia, Taemin lo guarda en unos de los cajones del escritorio en su habitación, él daba lo mejor de sí para facilitar la vida del castaño con un sentido de gratitud por todo lo que había hecho por su persona.

Sopesa la idea de darse una ducha pero el reloj digital bajo el televisor le brinda otra opción. Si se daba prisa, podría llevarle al mayor algo de comer, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la imagen mental del hombre olvidando el alimentarse por sobreponer el trabajo antes que su salud.

Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de sus pasos cuando se trataba de seguir indicaciones pero poco a poco comenzaba a recordar las calles y paradas antes de su destino. Para cuando el edificio perteneciente a Corporaciones Choi entra a su campo de visión, sonríe y sostiene con cuidado la caja de almuerzo que llevaba.  
Pasa con facilidad al guardia de seguridad de la entrada principal y asiente despacio perdiéndose por momentos en el esplendor del edificio, incluso cuando Minho le había dejado en claro que era bienvenido cuanto quisiera a él le seguía sorprendiendo el aura de prestigio que destellaba de una simple instalación.

—Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el señor Choi? —Sus manos se le hacen un tanto sudorosas y no puede evitar alejarse del escritorio ante la mirada molesta que le dedicaba la chica que ocupaba tal asignación; desconocía la razón por la que dicha trabajadora, siempre que se encontraban, le lanzaba miradas llenas de odio si no había interactuado en profundidad más que las meras palabras que repetía de cuando en vez.  
—Sí. —La chica toma el teléfono y él solo puede esperar. —El señor Choi se encuentra en una reunión así que no puede atenderle. —Suspira y baja la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus pies.  
—De acuerdo —le dedica un gesto suave mientras sus labios se entornan en una sonrisa ligera. —¿Podría entregarle esto por mí? —Deja sobre el escritorio el almuerzo preparado. Antes de que la chica pueda contestarle, una voz alegre le llama a sus espaldas.  
—¡Taeminnie! —Se gira para encontrarse con el semblante contento de Jonghyun.  
—Jonghyun-sshi —le saluda mediante una reverencia leve.  
—¡Yah! Te he dicho varias veces que dejes de ser tan formal. —Le rodea los hombros con un brazo. —Puedes llamarme 'Oppa' —el mayor le lanza un gesto ladino.  
—¿Oppa? —Su cerebro no reacciona por varios instantes.  
—¡Sí! ¡Oppa! —Taemin no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación pero tampoco pensaba discutirlo a las entradas de la corporación, así que por un rato le haría caso al mayor, no era como si le estuviese haciendo algún daño, ¿cierto?  
—¡Jonghyun-oppa! —Le llama y el rubio ríe divertido.  
—Eso es —Jong se percata del paquete que tenía cerca. —¿Qué traes allí, Taeminnie? —Toma el almuerzo con las manos. —¿Acaso le has traído almuerzo al Choi? —Taemin asiente. — _Aigo_ con ese muchacho, en vez de llevarte a algún lado a comer, hace que le traigas el almuerzo. El muy desgraciado.  
—¡Oppa! —El menor posa las manos en su rostro. —No digas eso.  
—No sé qué tanto defiendes a ese adicto al trabajo.  
—Él solo está ocupado.  
—Pues debería hacer tiempo para ti. —Taemin no puede evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras del mayor, le hacían sentirse avergonzado. —¡Vamos! Yo te llevaré hasta donde ese malagradecido. —Jonghyun comienza a guiarle por los pasillos.  
—Pero me han dicho que está ocupado.  
—Tú no te preocupes.

En el ascensor camino a la oficina del heredero de los Choi, Jonghyun no puede detallar el ser menudo que se encontraba a su lado.  
Lee Taemin era su nombre pero más allá de eso le desconocía por completo y eso solo le llamaba aún más la atención. Desde que aquella noche en la cena de los Choi, el mayor había notado un leve cambio en la actitud de su _dongsaeng_ * y su instinto le decía que se trataba gracias a la preciosa chica que se encontraba a su lado.

No tenía del todo claro cómo era que su atontado amigo y la chica se habían conocido, y de las pocas veces que lograba sacar el tema a colación delante del menor, Minho solo le dejaba a un lado diciendo que se habían encontrado por pura coincidencia en un café, pero él estaba seguro que esa no era todo la verdad y pronto lo descubriría.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abren y Taemin pasa delante en dirección a la oficina del mayor cuando el otro le llama.

—¿Sucede algo? —Parpadea confundido.  
—¿Qué traes puesto? —¿Eh? Él no entendía y observa su vestimenta. Unos pantalones desgastados, de esos que habían comprado con Minho semanas atrás y una simple camiseta manga larga de rayas blancas con azul además de sus zapatos blancos.  
—¿Ropa?  
—Ese sweater —señala el hombre.  
—¿Qué hay con él? —Allí Taemin sopesa el significado de sus palabras, entendía que para los efectos de su persona y de su relación con Minho, él era considerado una chica, por lo que veces anteriores había puesto algún tipo de esfuerzo en su vestimenta para conservar su apariencia femenina más hoy a causa de la prisa, había usado una de las prendas que Minho le había dejado las primeras noches de estadía. ¿Acaso Jonghyun se habría dado cuenta que él era un chico? —¡Oh! Yo… yo puedo explicarlo.  
—Ese sweater es el que le regale a Minho el día de su cumpleaños —el rubio le ignora mientras una sonrisa comienza a formarse en su rostro. —¡Oh Ming! Y yo que creía que sólo pensabas en el trabajo. —Tal comentario cargado de doble sentido, que si bien no estaba dirigido a él directamente, de igual forma le llenaba de vergüenza.  
—¡Jonghyun! —El rostro avergonzado y colorido que tenía frente a sí le hace reír olvidando por completo la falta de honoríficos. —¡No es lo que estás pensando! —Taemin vuelve a retomar su camino, esperando encontrarse con Minho y no tener que continuar esa conversación.  
—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Se disculpa el rubio mientras le alcanza aun riendo por lo bajo. —Solo es una broma, lo prometo.

Olvidan por completo la conversación al tiempo que Jonghyun toca la puerta de la oficina y la abre sin esperar respuesta.  
Dentro de las cuatro paredes se respiraba un aire tenso y el rubio no puede evitar mejorar su postura ante la presencia de la vicepresidenta.

—Madre —saluda mediante reverencia. Aunque Jong fuese como parte de la familia y hubiese ganado la confianza de llamar a la mujer de tal forma, él aún podía distinguir la creciente presión.  
—Lo hablaremos luego Minho —la mujer se dirige a su hijo antes de enviarles una mirada de reconocimiento y deja la habitación. Jong se percata de la respiración aliviada de su amigo; como si hubiese esquivado una bala.  
Dejando la espalda contra la silla y luego de quitarse los lentes puede darle toda su atención a los recién llegados.  
—¡Hyung! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Yo solo vine a dejarte unos documentos y poder huir de la oficina bajo esa excusa —el mayor le entrega un sobre manila.  
—No deberías hacer eso, sabes cómo enloquece tu secretaria cuando no puede encontrarte.  
—¡Eso no importa! —Jonghyun se sienta en uno de los sillones de cuero arrastrando consigo a Taemin quien aún no había dicho palabra. —Además, tal es mi suerte que me he encontrado a esta preciosura en el camino.  
—Hola Minnie —omite por completo el comentario de su amigo y saluda al pelirrojo dedicándole su atención. —¿Qué haces aquí? —El pequeño no puede más que sentirse avergonzado bajo la mirada del hombre pero logra sonreír y llega hasta el escritorio.  
—He venido a entregarle esto —el chico finalmente le entrega el almuerzo. Minho le mira sorprendido más no permanece en tal estado por mucho tiempo. —Lo siento Minnie —le despeina el cabello afectuoso y el pequeño le deja ser. Esas cortas interacciones comenzaban a hacerse más frecuentes y él no iba a detenerle.  
—No debería preocuparse por mí, yo estoy bien en casa —le explica el joven. —Es usted el que debería cuidarse. —Ríe al escucharle.  
—¿Almuerzas conmigo? —Taemin asiente enérgico.  
—¡Dioses! No puedo con ustedes, _love birds_ **. Nos vemos luego Ming —y así un entretenido Jong sale de la oficina dejando atrás a un par avergonzado.

Camina por las calles distraído, mar de gente andaba sin reparar en su persona y eso estaba bien para él, no tenía de que preocuparse por los momentos y tenía un lugar donde se sentía seguro una vez que el sol se escondía en el horizonte.

Su vida había dado un gran giro pero él en lugar de estar agobiado más bien se sentía agradecido. Por las mañanas compartía el desayuno con Minho y una vez que el hombre cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para ir a trabajar, él ponía manos a la obra; limpiaba con detenimiento específicos espacios del departamento y luego se preparaba para el almuerzo, normalmente Minho llamaba al departamento para hacerle saber que no podría dejar la oficina, en otras ocasiones el mayor le sorprendía llegando temprano y estarían juntos mientras escuchaba atento lo que el mayor tuviese para contarle, como por ejemplo aquella vez en la que todo un piso de la empresa entró en un feroz caos a falta de una fotocopiadora, y había días como ese en el que Taemin se armaría de valor para llegar hasta la corporación y dejarle al castaño el almuerzo preparado.

Al tiempo que Minho debía volver al trabajo, Taemin regresaba al departamento en busca de algunos libros y pasaría horas en la biblioteca; Minho había tratado de convencerle en aceptar tener tutores particulares pero él rechazaba por completo la idea, además él debía poner en orden lo que quería hacer, ya que, el entrar a la carrera de economía no era por decisión propia y ahora que su vida estaba realmente en sus manos, quería hacer algo bueno con ella.

Una vez lejos de la biblioteca, Taemin estaría de camino al departamento y dejaría todo listo para la cena, Minho intentaba arduamente no volver a tan altas horas y siempre le dejaba en claro sus salidas esporádicas con Jong, más esa noche cenaría solo. El mayor le había informado en el almuerzo que tenía asuntos que discutir con su madre dando a entender que permanecería en casa esa noche, por ende, le dejaría solo bajo la promesa de que no lo esperaría despierto.

Por lo que Taemin ahora se encontraba en el centro comercial, dando vueltas sin nada en especial en lo que pensar, buscaba entre grupos de personas a Jonghyun quien de alguna mágica forma le había encontrado de nuevo y al enterarse que estaría solo para la cena, le había invitado no sin quejarse de lo atrapado en el trabajo que era su dongsaeng.

—¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! —Sonaba entre molesto, divertido e incrédulo. —No solo le llevas el almuerzo, sino que también te deja de lado en la cena. Tonto, Choi. Tonto de verdad. —Taemin solo ríe a carcajadas.

Era así como había terminado en el centro comercial, dando vueltas intentando encontrar el local que le había explicado el mayor. Era de comida japonesa y tenía un dragón como logo en la entrada.

—¡Taeminnie! —Jonghyun le llama sonriente.  
—¡Oppa! —Aún se le hace extraño el tener que referirse al mayor de esa forma y al mismo tiempo le causa risa.  
—Mírate nada más. Estás hermosa Minnie —el mayor le toma de la mano y le hace girar sobre sí mismo para verle mejor. En esa ocasión Taemin llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con detalles de encaje sobre el pecho, en cual caía no muy ceñido en su figura pero que resaltaba los lugares correctos con un largo coqueto sobre sus rodillas; sobre sus hombros resguardándole del frío, ese abrigo negro que Minho le había dado y una bufanda a juego.  
—Por favor, basta —esconde el rostro en la bufanda para que el otro no viese como sus mejillas subían de color.

Al principio se había sentido un poco inseguro de una salida con el mayor sin la compañía de Minho, ya que no podía olvidar que el rubio creía que él en realidad era una chica.  
Veces anteriores Jonghyun había tratado de convencer a Minho de llevar a Minnie como compañía en esas noches donde se perdía la cordura al beber y aun cuando tenía la edad suficiente para beber, no era algo que disfrutase en demasía. Pero horas pasaron y Taemin solo se sentía a gusto, el mayor le trataba como un igual o peor le hacía sentir como si fuese él el adulto gracias a sus bromas y ademanes tontos.  
Taemin en verdad creía que su vida había cambiado para mejor hasta que una voz le llama temblorosa.

—¿Taemin? —Jonghyun le lleva de la muñeca hacia la salida y se detiene, contempla curioso a la mujer que miraba a su acompañante con asombro, como si no creyese lo que estaba viendo.  
—¿Mamá? —Su voz quebrada sale a flote y se aferra con fuerza a la manga de Jonghyun. Él tampoco daba rienda suelta a lo que veía, allí frente a él estaba la mujer que había negado su existencia e intentaba alejarle de todo lo que alguna vez pudo interesarle; frente suyo estaba nadie más que su madre.  
La mujer deja atrás su estado perplejo y se acerca a la pareja mientras su expresión sufre un cambio drástico.  
—Taemin, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué haces vestido de esa forma? —Su madre le toma por ambos brazos y recuerdos dolorosos le inundan la mente; como si nada hubiese cambiado, el conocido ardor llega a su mejilla. —¿Dónde demonios has estado metido? ¿Por qué eres así? —La mujer continuaba su verborrea a gritos atrayendo así miradas extrañas y escandalosas; un nuevo golpe había sido dirigido a su rostro más éste nunca llega gracias a un fuerte agarre que detiene a su madre.  
—¿Quién se cree que es para tratarle de esa manera? —La voz severa proveniente del mayor le hace estremecer. La mujer le observa con sorpresa pero no menos ofendida.  
—¡Soy su madre! —Entre forcejeos logra alejarla de Taemin. —¿Quién demonios eres tú? —El tono despectivo le hace querer reír, hacía bastante que no le sucedía, el no ser reconocido.  
—Soy un amigo que no dejará que le trate así.  
—Yo soy su madre y le trato como quiera.  
—Taemin es mayor de edad y muy capaz de decidir qué hacer con su vida. Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí. —Solo una mirada por parte del hombre la deja en su lugar y Jonghyun aprovecha el momento para huir con el pequeño que solo lloraba dolorido.

Observa con detenimiento el cuerpo que descansaba sobre el sillón. No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habían regresado al departamento y agradecía que el chico tuviese una llave propia. Había demasiadas cosas que quería saber pero entendía que no era el momento y quizás ni siquiera debería hablarlas con el pequeño, hablaría con Minho en su lugar.  
Frescas en su mente estaban las palabras que le dedica el menor estando en el auto camino al complejo.

Taemin jadeaba y lloraba corto de aire; de forma desordenada intentaba limpiar su rostro mientras hablaba con prisa tratando de explicarse, pero nada parecía importar luego de escucharle disculparse con tal vergüenza y dolor en el rostro.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento hyung! ¡En verdad lo siento! —La bufanda que antes adornaba su cuello era utilizada como pañuelo. —Yo… yo en verdad quería decírtelo. Quería que supieras quien era, porque tú creíste que era una chica y en verdad quería que lo supieras, pero no tenía idea cómo. —Sus hombros y pecho se mueven sin contemplaciones. —Tú eres tan bueno conmigo y yo no quería seguir mintiendo. Yo te considero un amigo y no quería lastimarte, simplemente no sabía cómo decírtelo. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho hyung! ¡Lo siento!  
—¿Minho lo sabe? —Es lo único que se le ocurre decir, se le hace un tanto idiótico pero de igual forma tenía la necesidad de preguntar aunque no sabe si realmente sentirse aliviado al verle asentir.

Despeina su cabello agobiado y suspira dedicándole una mirada al reloj, pasada la media noche y aún no había señales de Minho. Se sintió tentado a llamarle para hacerle saber lo sucedido pero luego de recordar dónde el chico se encontraba opta por esperarle sin importar cuanto le tomase. Y es a la media hora que escucha el repique de las llaves y la puerta se abre con cuidado dando paso a la silueta de su amigo.

Minho relaja la corbata en su cuello, deja las llaves en su lugar como cada noche y apunto de colgar el abrigo se percata de una sombra posada en la cocina, a la altura de la isla donde acostumbraba desayunar.  
Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, la garganta se le contrae y su corazón sale disparado del susto más siente el alma volverle al cuerpo al caer en cuenta que se trataba de alguien conocido.  
¿Qué estaba haciendo Jong en su departamento? ¿Cómo había entrado? Solo había una respuesta lógica. Taemin.

El pensar en el pequeño le envía una descarga de adrenalina, si Jong estaba allí, ¿dónde estaba Minnie?  
Con pasos inseguros se acerca a su amigo y es gracias a la luz que logra distinguir el cuerpo dormido de Taemin en el sofá; su rostro debe mostrar el alivio que siente puesto que ve a Jonghyun sonreír a medias para luego crisparle los nervios.

—Tenemos que hablar.

 _*Dongsaeng:_ Al contrario de Hyung, es el término utilizado por un chico para dirigirse a alguien menor, así como en las relaciones Senpai/Kouhai en japonés.

 _**Love birds:_ Sobrenombre en inglés que vendría siendo algo como tórtolos, pero como a mí no me gustan los nombres cursis en español, voy a dejarlos todos en inglés, y será mejor que esperen muchos.


	6. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

En la seguridad de la pequeña oficina creada en su departamento, Minho le ofrecía a su hyung una taza de té. Quedan frente a frente en los mullidos sillones y el silencio les llena por momentos; la expectativa es tangible entre los dos pero ninguno sabe cómo dar inicio a la conversación.

Cada uno en su propio mar de preguntas, en sus rostros se mostraba la presión, Minho decide acabar con aquella tortura.

—¿Qué ha sucedido hoy hyung? —Jonghyun alza la vista hacia el castaño con rapidez más al pensar en los acontecimientos sucedidos esa noche, no quería imaginar cómo reaccionaría su amigo. —¿Hyung? —Suelta una respiración profunda y da un sorbo a su bebida que extrañamente seguía caliente.  
—Sabes que hoy llevé a Taemin a cenar —Minho asiente despacio y sus manos se aferran a la taza de vidrio que sostenía entre los dedos. —Él estaba bastante contento. —Sonríe de medio lado al evocar los recuerdos de su noche, en verdad se había divertido. —En verdad deberías considerar el llevarle a cenar más seguido. —Por momentos el castaño no supo que decir y de no ser por la obscuridad que les envolvía, Jong hubiese sido testigo del leve pero efectivo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Hyung —se queja entre susurros y el mayor ríe suave, pero una vez más quedan en silencio. —¿Jong? —El tono curioso y casi asustado del menor le crispa los nervios, daba la impresión que Minho esperaba lo peor, aunque quizás no estuviese tan lejos de la realidad.  
—Hoy nos encontramos con su madre —a Ming le toma unos segundos entender y sopesar la seriedad de la situación; para cuando su cerebro se llena de imágenes donde Taemin era maltratado física y verbalmente por su madre, sus ojos muestran la sorpresa y repulsión que sentía.  
—¿Acaso…? —No tiene tiempo de formular la pregunta de forma concreta puesto que el rubio le interrumpe.  
—Al principio no entendía el alboroto, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar… La mujer ya estaba sobre Taemin.  
—¡Hyung! —Minho comenta sobresaltado ante el relato.  
—Por un momento, sólo me quedé parado viendo como le gritaba sin parar. —Los ojos de Jonghyun se entornan entristecidos. —Hasta que le vi llorar puesto que le había abofeteado. —De cuenta nueva, en el silencio, los dos comparten un sentido de impotencia. —Ya para cuando su madre quiso golpearle de nuevo… no pude contenerme. Simplemente la alejé y, ¿sabes lo que me dijo? —Pregunta al aire sin esperar respuesta continuando el relato. —Me preguntó que quién era, ¡a mí! —El mayor parecía divertido pero al mismo tiempo ofendido. —Hacía bastante que la gente no me reconocía.

Y así el ambiente parece relajarse un poco luego de unas buenas carcajadas. —Pero te podrás imaginar mi sorpresa cuando al ofrecerme a llevarle a casa, ya que estaba muy agitado, simplemente me dio tu dirección, como si yo no fuese a reconocerla, entre otras cosas. —Minho se siente culpable ante la expresión clavada en el rostro de su amigo. —Así que… creo que tienes cosas que contar.

Con un solemne ademan, el heredero Choi comienza a relatar el cómo y por qué Taemin se encontraba en su departamento, siendo interrumpido por un curioso Jong en varias ocasiones.

—¿De verdad es un chico? —Minho ríe por lo bajo mientras asiente aclarando ese hecho por enésima vez. —Entonces, se fue de casa…  
—Has visto como le trataba la madre. A veces me pregunto cómo pudo soportarlo por tanto tiempo.  
—Si él vive contigo, ¿qué hace todo el tiempo? —El castaño tilda la cabeza a un lado inseguro de cómo responder, pero tal parece que Jonghyun estaba inventándose su propia historia. —¡CHOI MINHO! —El rubio se levanta de su sitio y le lanza una mirada acusadora mientras le señala firme con un dedo. —¿No me digas que has estado usando a ese pobre chico para tu propio beneficio? ¡Con razón no salías con nosotros! Prefieres quedarte en casa y… —Minho no le deja continuar su mar de tonterías y le lanza un cojín ofendido.  
—¡HYUNG! —Va hasta su escritorio y busca un documento. —No puede creer que en verdad pienses eso de mí. Y baja la voz que le vas a despertar. —Jonghyun quien había esquivado ágil el proyectil dirigido a su persona ríe con gracia. Él, por supuesto no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho; tales acciones podrían, quizás ser reales para cualquier otro empresario del mundo, pero en lo que concierne a Minho, eran simples disparates.  
—No puedes culparme por intentarlo —contempla curioso el pedazo de papel que Minho le ofrecía. —¿Qué es esto?  
—Un contrato de convivencia —el rubio le ojea fugaz.  
—No puedo creer que le hayas hecho firmar un contrato.  
—No he sido yo.  
—¿Eh?  
—Taemin decidió dejar en claro los términos de cómo vivir en este departamento.  
—Chico listo —sonríe complacido ante la idea.

Continúan los relatos de cómo Minho había convivido con el pequeño en los últimos meses, solo para darle seguridad al mayor de que él no era ningún tipo de pervertido acosador roba inocencia de ángeles caídos del cielo como lo era Taemin. —Pero hay algo que no entiendo. —Comenta casual aunque verdaderamente intrigaba al rubio. —¿Por qué vestirse de chica?  
—¿Fluidez de género? —Pregunta Minho poco interesado encogiéndose de hombros. —En lo que a mí concierne, él puede usar lo que quiera.  
—Como por ejemplo el sweater que te regalé en tu cumpleaños. —Minho es tomado por sorpresa ante el comentario y Jong ríe con ganas ahora que si puede ver el rostro sonrojado de su dongsaeng. —Una cosa más Minho. —Su espalda deja de estar encorvada en un aspecto relajado y queda frente al castaño. —¿Qué ha sucedido con madre? —La mención de su madre le crispa los nervios y cree tendrá un dolor de cabeza.  
—Sigue insistiendo con la fusión de las compañías pero me da la impresión de que se trae algo más entre manos —se frota las sienes con la mano.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Quizás no es nada, quizás solo estoy siendo paranoico, pero no deja de hablarme de Taeyeon.  
—¿Taeyeon? —El mayor no parece reconocer el nombre.  
—Sí. Kim Taeyeon. Solíamos estar en la misma secundaria pero luego la enviaron fuera del país para prepararse a ser la heredera de la compañía.  
—¡Eso es! —Minho le observa sin entender. —Ella es la heredera, ¿no? —Él asiente varias veces. —Ella será la representante de la empresa Kim y tú en un par de meses serás de la corporación. A como yo lo veo, ella solo quiere que te familiarices con esa idea.  
—No lo sé hyung. Hay algo extraño.  
—¿Cómo qué?  
—No estoy seguro.  
—Tú solo estás paranoico, finalmente el vivir del trabajo te ha afectado la cabeza. —Posa una mano en sus hombros. —No te preocupes demasiado.  
—Sí, tienes razón —comenta sin estar del todo convencido pero lo deja ser.  
—¡Bien! Creo que es hora de irme —ambos contemplan el reloj sobre la puerta y Minho se siente mal por haber entretenido a Jonghyun por tanto tiempo. —Tú no te preocupes. —El rubio le sonríe. —Pero si tanto quieres hacerme sentir mejor, salgamos este fin de semana. —Ríe por lo bajo y cierra la puerta del apartamento con cuidado de no despertar el cuerpo que dormía tranquilo sobre el sillón de la sala.

Contempla la posibilidad de moverle hasta su habitación ya que el dormir en el sillón no parecía ser nada cómodo, más al verle tan tranquilo y sereno, decide en contra.

Regresa a la oficina y toma las tazas vacías que habían dejado atrás y regresa al tren de pensamientos que no querían dejarle en paz desde el momento en que puso pie en la casa de sus padres; él estaba acostumbrado a tratar temas de trabajo desde muy temprana edad pero por alguna razón que desconocía, el hablar sobre Bienes Raíces Kim, que si bien era una empresa reconocida, le dejaba una sensación extraña y carente de sentido, y aún más cuando el nombre de Kim Taeyeon salía a flote.

Detrás de la puerta siente unos leves pasos y solo puede imaginarse a un adormilado Taemin rondando por el departamento, el ruido se detiene por momentos y Minho duda si el pequeño ha regresado a dormir, la puerta se entreabre.

—Taemin-ah —le llama mientras que se gira para poder verle, el chico parecía sorprendido de ser escuchado.  
—Minho-sshi —contempla en silencio la figura del pelirrojo. Sus ojos poco enfocados a causa del sueño, su vestimenta arrugada a causa del haber permanecido en el sillón pero lo que llama su atención es la inflamación proveniente de una de sus mejillas junto a la insistente coloración rojiza. Flashes de la conversación con Jonghyun regresan a él y de nuevo se llena de indignación.  
—Minnie —susurra al tiempo que llega a su lado, aún en el umbral de la puerta y lo rodea con los brazos. Minho nunca le había visto llorar de esa manera, tan pequeño, tan frágil; ni cuando se conocieron, ni aun luego de ese incidente la primera vez que salieron de compras. El chico se abrazaba a él con tal fuerza que parecía desproporcional con un cuerpo tan pequeño.

Le mece entre sus brazos y le acaricia la espalda creando pequeños círculos contra su ropa, quita mechones rebeldes de la cara y limpia sus mejillas sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al escucharle quejarse debido al dolor que procedía de sus heridas, que más que físicas eran dolorosas para su corazón.

Llevándole consigo hasta el sillón, el pequeño se acurruca contra su pecho mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez sin parar. Se disculpaba por ser quien era, por el hecho de que le gustasen las cosas que le gustaban, se disculpaba por el hecho de su mera existencia y él solo sentía la necesidad de hacerle entender que no estaba mal, que no había nada malo con su persona.

—Ya, ya pequeño —susurra contra su oído. —Todo está bien. —Le besa la mejilla y acomoda de nuevo su cabello. —No tienes porque… Tú eres perfecto Minnie. —Y así estuvo por un tiempo hasta que finalmente le siente relajarse.  
—Gracias —el chico le habla por lo bajo contra el cuello.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por salvarme —él solo puede sonreír y posa un beso en su frente.

Permanece en la misma posición sin más que decir, solo compartiendo calidez y tranquilidad del momento, hasta que le siente caer dormido de nuevo.

Acaricia su cabello por última vez y con cuidado de no despertarle le toma en brazos; de forma inconsciente el pequeño se aferra a su cuello y Minho usa la oportunidad de tomarle por debajo de las rodillas.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, le deposita sobre la cama pero tiene dificultades para alejarse, el chico le mantenía fuertemente agarrado evitando así que se fuese a cambiar por algo más cómodo.

—Yo volveré, solo espérame —le habla entre susurros y solo así el Taemin le deja libre. Se gira dándola la espalda no sin antes llamarle en sueños.  
—Minho… —por su lado él niega divertido y se dirige hasta su closet en busca de un par de pantalones y un sweater viejo que usar como pijama.

Regresa a la cama con cuidado y no puede evitar contemplar el cuerpo que estaba a su lado, escondido bajo las sábanas con el cabello derramado por la almohada, a Minho se le antoja adorable.

Queda de espalda y poco a poco el sueño comienza a inundarle hasta que siente al pequeño removerse descuidado por la cama.

Minho se gira una vez más y acaricia la mejilla del chico el cual mantenía el entrecejo fruncido como si tuviese una pesadilla.

—Estoy aquí Minnie. Estás a salvo —Taemin da vueltas de nuevo por la cama hasta que choca con la calidez proveniente del cuerpo del mayor y sonríe mientras un sentido de seguridad le rodea.

Minho le atrae a sí por los hombros y quiere reír por momentos ya que la respiración acompasada del pelirrojo le causaba cosquillas.

Sus hombros se relajan y cae dormido sin darse cuenta.

La luz del sol que se adentra por las cortinas le pega de lleno en el rostro y él se esconde bajo la almohada disfrutando de la sensación fría aunque fuese ilusoria.

Momentos más tarde el sueño le deja y alejando la pesadez de sus ojos bosteza dejando atrás cualquier rastro de sueño. Queda por instantes en la cama, disfrutando de lo mullido de las almohadas y posa la vista en un curioso cuadro colgado en la pared. Era un vasto campo de flores en un día soleado y alguien aparecía de espaldas como si lo estuviese contemplando, a Taemin se le hacía muy hermoso.

Se mueve un poco y junto a la mesa de noche donde debía estar ese pequeño reloj que acostumbraba a darle la hora, se encontraba más bien un par de lentes. Su rostro se llena de confusión.

A su nariz le llegaba un conocido aroma de comida y abre los ojos de par en par sorprendido cuando finalmente se percata de la hora, eran pasadas las ocho y él aún en la cama. Se levanta con prisa y rueda por el piso a causa de las sábanas que habían decidido atrapar sus piernas.

Queda frente al closet y contempla incrédulo la imagen que tenía en frente; un par de puertas abiertas daban paso a un gran número de trajes cuidadosamente guindados, al igual que muchas camisas de vestir de distintos colores. Sus pies parecen tener vida propia y se adentra al espacioso lugar, con la punta de los dedos roza los cajones que contenían nítidos distintas corbatas de diferentes patrones, algunos pañuelos y correas de alta calidad. Ensimismado da vueltas sobre sí mismo ante lo que veía, nunca antes había imaginado que tales lugares fuesen posibles, y es allí una vez que puede tener una vista panorámica de la habitación, es que logra percatarse de donde estaba.

Lanza miradas asustadas a todos lados, un par de zapatos cerca de los pies de la cama, una puerta cerrada que por asimilación debía ser el baño, el cual en su habitación estaba era del lado derecho; de nuevo el par de lentes al lado de la cama y el cuadro. Él no tenía ningún cuadro en su habitación y eso solo significaba una cosa, una sola cosa que él no tenía claro como había sucedido.

El simplemente no entendía que hacía en la habitación de Minho.

Lanza la mirada en exploración al pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y cree escuchar como el mayor se manejaba en la cocina.

Se escabulle hasta su habitación y una vez que cierra la puerta detrás de sí, se deja caer al suelo escondiendo el rostro en las rodillas, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Con el rugido de su estómago se da por vencido de inventar cualquier cantidad de posibilidades tratando de darle sentido a su situación, la mejor solución que contemplaba era discutirlo con el dueño de la habitación.

Se llega hasta la cocina con pasos inseguros y se queda parado por momentos sin saber qué hacer, de solo pensar en tener que hablar con el mayor le causaba un poco de vergüenza, o más bien mucha.

—Minho-sshi —es tan bajo su tono que le sorprende el hecho de el mayor le escuche.  
—Buenos días Minnie —Minho le dedica una expresión suave y regresa la atención a las tostadas francesas que preparaba. —Toma asiento, el desayuno pronto estará listo. —Taemin le obedece mientras observa con asombro como el castaño hacía girar la tostada con un simple movimiento de su muñeca.  
—¡Woah! En verdad sabe cocinar —por ese comentario despistado se gana una carcajadas por parte del mayor.  
—¿Creíste que no sabía cocinar? —Ante el tono divertido de Minho, él no puede más que sentirse avergonzado. Niega furioso.  
—Es solo que siempre le veo comer afuera —esconde la mirada y juega con el borde de su camisa, al menos ahora estaba un poco más presentable a como había visto su reflejo pocos momentos antes.

—Normalmente no tengo tiempo —deja una torre de tostadas frente al chico. —Por lo que termino comiendo donde pueda. —Minho le mira alegre y le alienta a dar bocado. Taemin siente como se le hace agua la boca ante el sabor. —¿Y? ¿Qué tal está?  
—¡Delicioso! —Minho ríe complacido y se sirve una taza de café.  
—Pero no comas demasiado.  
—¿Eh? —Mira al hombre confundido, quiere preguntar cómo puede decirle eso luego de ver lo mucho que le había gustado. —Más tarde nos encontraremos con Jonghyun para un _brunch_ *.  
—¿Brunch?  
—Un desayuno tardío o un almuerzo tempranero —explica sencillo.  
—Oh —asiente despacio y se termina la tostada.  
—Jong quería saber cómo estabas —ante el nombre del mayor, posa ambas manos en su regazo. —Hey —al percatarse en el cambio repentino del pequeño, le levanta el rostro tomando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos. —Todo está bien. No tienes que preocuparte.

De camino al lugar donde Minho y Jonghyun habían quedado Taemin juega con las mangas de su abrigo nervioso, al principio todo le había parecido un sueño o más bien una pesadilla; la idea de encontrarse con su madre no era para nada agradable y que dicha cosa hubiese sucedido cuando se encontraba con Jonghyun era aún más desconcertante, él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo enfrentar al hombre ahora.

Minho le toma de la muñeca y con el pulgar hace suave círculos cerca de sus mudillos aun atento a las ajetreadas calles en un gesto de consuelo.

Posando un brazo en sus hombros, deja un beso en su frente y sonríe leve.

—Estarás bien Minnie —de nuevo esas palabras suaves le llenan de calidez y paz y él asiente enérgico mientras le toma por la manga, juntos llegan a encontrarse donde, un distraído por el menú, Jonghyun estaba sentado. —¡Hyung! —Minho atrae su atención y el rostro de Jonghyun se enciende contento al verles.  
—¡Ming! —Alza un brazo y les saluda enérgico atrayendo varias miradas. Taemin estaba seguro tras la espalda de Minho, siente que sus rodillas van a fallar en cualquier momento. —Taeminnie —el mayor le observa con cuidado y sonríe suave al percatarse del sonrojo de sus mejillas. —Estás hermosa Taeminnie —alza el rostro sorprendido y siente ganas de llorar ante la mirada llena de entendimiento que el rubio le dedicaba. No había un solo ápice de rencor, de enojo o de desagrado, solo veía compresión en esos claros ojos.  
—Jonghyun-sshi —saluda cuidadoso y se apega al costado de Minho aún temeroso.  
—¡Yah! No te dije que dejaras de llamarme tan formal —Jong regresa a su silla y queda sentado en un gesto infantil. —¡Oppa! ¡Debes llamarme oppa! —Taemin ríe sin poder contenerse y asiente varias veces.  
—Jonghyun-oppa —con un gesto por parte del mayor toma asiento. Minho que contemplaba la escena incrédulo no puede más que darle un leve golpe al mayor, como veces anteriores, tras la cabeza.  
—¡Hyung! No deberías decirle esas cosas.  
—¡A callar Choi! Tú solo estás celoso de que Taeminnie me llame de manera informal —con un movimiento de su mano hace que Minho quede callado sin saber que decir y Taemin ríe un poco más.


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Se remueve entre las sábanas y resopla tratando de calmar su corazón que golpeteaba con prisa en su pecho, limpia el sudor de su frente y mordisquea su labio con fuerza. Lanza una mirada al reloj que marcaba poco para la medianoche, apenas si había logrado dormir unas pocas horas.

Dirige sus pies hasta el baño y encendiendo la luz contempla su reflejo, su rostro mostraba con claridad los efectos del poco descanso a causa de los sueños incesantes que había comenzado a tener desde aquel esporádico encuentro con su madre; siente ganas de llorar de solo recordarlo.

Traga saliva nervioso y mantiene la respiración por momentos justo antes de tocar la puerta de madera.

—¿Sí? —Entreabre la puerta cuidadoso y contempla por momentos el cuerpo que estaba en la cama. Minho se encontraba recostado entre la cabecilla de la cama y las sábanas, una almohada tras su espalda y un libro entre las manos; observa cómo se quita los lentes y le dedica su atención. —Minnie, ¿qué sucede? —El pequeño no puede mantenerle la mirada. —¿Otra pesadilla? —Taemin asiente despacio.

El pequeño se apresura a su lado y se esconde bajo las almohadas un tanto apenado por el hecho de llegar a su lado por algo tonto y banal como lo era una pesadilla. El mayor deja el libro y los lentes en la mesa de noche y apaga la lámpara que mantenía la habitación iluminada levemente; permanecen en silencio hasta que le siente removerse cerca, hacia su persona. Él entendía la pena que sentía el chico, tomando en consideración que no era la primera noche en la que sucedía incluso luego de asegurarle que a él no le molestaba en absoluto; Minho solo quería que el pequeño se sintiese seguro.

—Estás a salvo —al escucharle Taemin suspira y asiente tratando de convencerse de la verdad en sus palabras mientras su cabeza queda en el regazo del hombre. Como autómata dirige una mano al pequeño y comienza a jugar con su cabello suave, cree incluso escuchar cómo le llama por su nombre, pero, para cuando le ve entre las sombras, el chico ya estaba dormido. Minho sonríe tranquilo.

Jonghyun ojeaba con curiosidad el menú mientras él esperaba paciente. Si, como le había ocurrido veces anteriores, el mayor huía de la oficina mientras él regresaba de Corporaciones Choi luego de dejarle el almuerzo a Minho, ya que el castaño debía permanecer en el edificio debido a una importante reunión, algo referente a la empresa Kim; esa que siempre lograba ponerle los nervios de punta al hombre. Pero bien, había cruzado caminos con el rubio y ahora se encontraba almorzando en un local no muy lejos de la compañía.

—Dime Taemin, ¿se te antoja un trozo de pastel? —El pelirrojo le contempla sorprendido y extrañado.  
—¿Un pastel?  
—¡Sí! Hoy es un buen día para algo dulce.  
—Pero, oppa… —infla las mejillas en un puchero que al mayor se le antoja adorable.  
—No quiero escucharlo —cierra el menú. —Nada sobre trabajo. —Le saca la lengua en un gesto aniñado haciéndole reír. —¿Entonces, pastel? —Asiente divertido y luego de la comida cada uno se encuentra con un apetitoso pedazo de pastel.  
—¿Oppa? —Llama su atención.  
—¿Sí, Taeminnie?  
—¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu cumpleaños? —Jonghyun parpadea veces seguidas puesto que no se esperaba tal pregunta, más luego de dar una nueva probada al dulce, se queda pensando.  
—¿Mi cumpleaños? —Deja la cucharita a un lado. —Yo personalmente saldría a beber un rato con amigos pero conociendo a mis padres, tendría una de esas aburridas fiestas donde se oye música clásica y hablan de trabajo. —Hace una mueca de desagrado arrancándole así una carcajada.

Continúan conversando de nada en particular, con la excusa de no volver a la oficina por el resto del día, Jonghyun le lleva consigo a un parque cercano; pasadas pocas horas y haberle comprado un helado que él había insistido no necesitaba, terminan dando vueltas contemplando a las personas a su alrededor quienes, algunas hacían deporte, otras solo sacaban a pasear a sus mascotas y muchos otros como ellos simplemente pasaban el rato viendo el sol desaparecer en el horizonte.

Se despiden y contempla como el chico le sonreía en la distancia mientras él volvía a su auto no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a su amigo.

 _¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Taemin?_

En su oficina Minho contempla extrañado el mensaje del mayor mas no piensa demasiado en ello, simplemente busca entre sus pertenencias un calendario; en toda su oficina debía tener al menos uno.

Deja la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y relaja los músculos de su cuello, deja el calendario a un lado y le regresa la llamada al rubio.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Taemin no entendía que estaba sucediendo, desde el momento en que había despertado todo se le torna extraño. Para comenzar Minho aún se encontraba en el departamento, no solo eso, sino además se encontraba en la cocina. Le había preparado un desayuno americano; ahí estaban el pan recién tostado al punto que la mantequilla se derretía al más mínimo contacto, dos huevos fritos junto a la mermelada, algunas salchichas y el tocino, todo acompañado indistintamente por café y jugo de naranja, algo de yogurt y frutas.

—Minho-sshi.  
—¿Sí, Minnie?  
—¿Sucede algo?  
—¿A qué te refieres? —No sabe qué decir y solo puede contemplar la figura del mayor la que carecía del acostumbrado traje, Minho todavía llevaba una vieja camiseta y pantalones para dormir. Su rostro era quizás espejo de su confusión ya que el mayor le despeina el cabello y le acaricia la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje. —Vamos, termina tu desayuno. Hoy tenemos un gran día. —Por la forma en la que Minho veía a Taemin le daba la impresión de que el mayor sabía algo que él no.

Dando vueltas por la ciudad Minho tenía un número de cosas que quería mostrarle al pequeño y qué mejor día para ello que su cumpleaños.

Taemin se extraña al encontrarse en una de las tiendas que formaban parte de la Corporación Choi, la empresa trabajaba con una alta gana de productos: teléfonos de distintas marcas y todos sus accesorios tales como audífonos, memorias extraíbles, entre otros. También estaban los dispositivos MP3 de distintos tamaños, formas y colores, e incluso pudo observar una sección destinada a computadoras personales, laptops, notebooks y la configuración de sus softwares.

Contempla maravillado los objetos por momentos pero luego es clara su confusión.

—Minho-sshi —se gira para poder encontrarse con el mayor. —¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
—Es una sorpresa —el mayor le toma de la mano y Taemin no puede evitar contemplar sus dedos entrelazados antes de sonreír.  
Quedan en la sección de teléfonos celulares y un joven que trabajaba en el local, identificado gracias a su uniforme, se les acerca.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor? —Minho parece querer reír por lo bajo al no ser reconocido por su propio empleado, pero, ¿quién podía culpar al muchacho? Corporaciones Choi tenía demasiadas tiendas y sucursales a lo largo del país además el hecho de que el mayor tuviese sombrero y lentes de sol aun dentro del lugar no le hacía verdaderamente reconocible, Taemin le pica un costado.  
—Voy a necesitar un teléfono —sonríe amplio y él solo puede dedicarle una mirada confundido, Minho ya tenía un celular, ¿para qué quería otro?  
—¿Está buscando algún modelo en especial?  
—No lo sé, déjame pensar —con un ademán más que pensativo era gracioso, Taemin solo comienza a sentirse aún más confuso ante el comportamiento bizarro por parte del mayor. —Taemin-ah —se quita las gafas para verle mejor. —¿Qué teléfono te gustaría? —Minho sonríe casi con inocencia, como si no hubiese nada extraño con lo que decía; por momentos Taemin recrea la noche en la que el mayor le había invitado la cena por primera vez.  
—Minho-sshi —intenta por sobre todas las cosas no inflar las mejillas en un puchero. —No necesito un celular. —Se cruza de brazos y gira el rostro para no tener que lidiar con el mayor.  
—¡No digas tonterías Minnie! ¡Necesitas un teléfono! —Sin darle lugar a quejas, el castaño le pide al chico unos cuantos modelos y él no puede hacer más que tironear de su abrigo.  
—No, hyung, por favor —con los ojos cerrados le es imposible no darse cuenta como el mayor sonreía complacido y poco puede hacer para evitar que el mayor le rodee los hombros con un brazo y deje un beso en su frente.  
—Solo por hoy Minnie —habla contra su piel y el pequeño abre los ojos de par en par sin saber que decir. —Solo por hoy acepta mis regalos. —Minho le alza el rostro por el mentón para poder verle y su expresión se suaviza al verle asentir despacio.  
Taemin no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar de todo eso, pero el mayor le había dejado en claro que esa no sería la única sorpresa del día.

Observa con atención y curiosidad absoluta la bolsa de regalo decorada con un lazo plateado que se encontraba en sus piernas, la sostenía con tal suavidad como si temiese el romperla y destruir su contenido.

—Puedes abrirla, ¿sabes? —Ríe por lo bajo al percatarse del estado del chico. Parecía sorprendido, como si no conociera el contenido del regalo. Escucha el sello de la bolsa romperse y Taemin inspecciona la caja de lo que sería su nuevo celular. —Feliz cumpleaños Minnie.  
—¡Hyung! —Se sobresalta al escucharle hablar. Él no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, ¿acaso Minho lo había recordado?  
Por su lado Minho solo mostraba una amplia sonrisa, quizás sea pura coincidencia, quizás el pequeño lo hace sin darse cuenta si quiera, pero ese simple término de familiaridad y confianza le hace sentirse relajado. —Lo ha recordado.  
—No podría olvidarlo Minnie —con los dedos aleja un mechón de cabello de su rostro.  
—Muchas gracias hyung —por mero impulso Taemin se gira en el asiento y aprovechando de que el hombre conducía a una segunda locación que él desconocía, deposita un beso fugaz en su mejilla, sintiendo una curiosa oleada de calor en el estómago.  
Con ambas manos sobre el volante, Minho se concentra en el camino en lugar de la creciente opresión en su pecho.

El invierno ya se había asentado en la ciudad aun cuando no caía la primera nevada pero el frío podría volverse implacable en cualquier momento y era justo por esa razón que iban en dirección a uno de los lugares preferidos de Minho.

Desde muy pequeño él no había tenido ningún tipo de inclinación por la ropa, incluso luego de que su madre siempre le explicase la importancia de permanecer presentable, mucho más ante la cantidad de gente que siempre estaba observando; pero una cosa que siempre le había dejado feliz era el poder mantenerse protegido del frío aun en el más cruel de los inviernos y eso era gracias a la numerosa cantidad de bufandas y guantes que poseía. Esos eran sus verdaderos lujos.

Abre la puerta para el pequeño y casi puede palpar el sentimiento de intimidación que provenía de su persona.

—¿Dónde estamos?  
—En uno de mis lugares favoritos.

La tienda se encontraba escondida a simple vista, parecía camuflada por los alrededores que por momentos duda del sentido de orientación del castaño.

Un conjunto de casas todas juntas parecían convivir bajo un mismo e infinito techo, colores pintorescos, cálidos decoraban las fachadas al igual que distintos tipos de flores en pequeñas y graciosas macetas. Taemin parece quedarse atrás solo contemplando el lugar y es gracias al sonido de campanas junto a la entrada que se percata de Minho, quien mantenía la puerta abierta para él, se apresura a llegar a su lado y se sorprende al sentir un leve olor a incienso de lavanda.

—¡Minho! —Alguien dentro de la tienda llama al hombre.  
— _Ahjumma_ * —el castaño se acerca hasta la señora que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
—Mi muchacho… Mira cuanto has crecido —la mujer le pica las mejillas. —Tienes mejor semblante, ¿has estado comiendo? —El hombre sonríe. —¿Has venido por una bufanda o quizás unos guantes?  
—Me conoces bien ahjumma.  
—Te traeré algunos, nos han llegado modelos nuevos. Sé que te gustaran.  
—¡Oh no, ahjumma! No son para mí —la mujer observa desconcertada y él ríe por lo bajo. Se aleja un poco de la mujer y alza un brazo a su dirección. —Minnie, ven a conocer a ahjumma.  
Taemin que aún se encontraba cerca de la entrada asiente despacio y con pasos cortos va acercándose a la mujer que le sonreía cálido.  
—Un gusto conocerla. Soy Lee Taemin —hace una reverencia y juega con sus dedos un tanto nervioso.  
—El placer es mío. Soy Kim Soojung —le extiende la mano y Taemin acepta para luego volver a hacer una reverencia.

Dejando las presentaciones de lado, Soojung-ahjumma y Minho hablan un poco mientras Taemin es dejado por sí solo para poder recorrer y encontrar algo que le gustase. La mujer les ofrece una taza de té y ninguno de los dos puede negarse, el castaño asegurando que nadie lograba preparar el té negro como ella; de allí él había obtenido gusto por tal bebida.

—Minho-hyung —le llama el chico y desvía la atención de la mujer.  
—¿Sí, Minnie? —El pequeño le observa desde el otro lado de la tienda con un gorro del que sobresalían unos graciosos cuernos con motivo navideño, Minho ríe entre susurros. —¿Has encontrado algo que te guste? —El pelirrojo deja la prenda justo donde la había encontrado y observa al hombre entre sus pestañas coqueto asintiendo poco tiempo después. Convenciéndole, Minho llega hasta su lado y le abraza por los hombros. —Solo tienes que decirme. —El pequeño vuelve a asentir y juega con el abrigo contrario, aunque el mayor le asegurase que podía tener lo que quisiera, que le aceptase cualquier regalo solo por ser su cumpleaños, a él se le hacía dificultoso el solo ceder; no espera que el hombre dispusiera de su dinero en él. —¿Minnie? —le coacciona y Taemin esconde el rostro por momentos tras sus manos; se había prometido no reaccionar como la primera vez que el mayor le ofreció la idea de obtener algo que en verdad desease, así que armándose de valor, se enfrenta al hombre mirándole a los ojos.  
—¿Puedo…? —Mordisquea su labio nervioso. —¿Puedo tener esa? —Señala una bufanda color verde, en realidad era un degradado del color desde un verde obscuro casi negro que cambiaba matices hasta llegar a un verde claro color menta.

Minho asiente despacio y deja un beso sobre su frente sintiéndose agradecido de que el pequeño poco a poco viese que el solo pedir no era tan malo como él creía, que el desear y obtener aunque parecieran cosas mundanas podían en realidad conllevar un gran sentido de satisfacción el cual podría atesorar a través del cuidado de dichas prendas.  
Ahjumma observa divertida la escena.

Minho le pide a la señora que lo envuelva para regalo, la mujer curiosa pregunta a qué se debe puesto que era más que obvio al menos a sus ojos, que dicho regalo era para el pequeño que ahora se escondía avergonzado tras la espalda del hombre. Al enterarse que se trataba de su cumpleaños, la mujer no puede contenerse y le da un caluroso abrazo al que Taemin no supo cómo responder y como regalo de cortesía de la tienda, Soojung deja un par de guantes que hacían conjunto con la bufanda que se llevaba.  
Ya el encontrarse con Jonghyun para almorzar era casi rutinario y aun así a Taemin le agradaba la idea de encontrarse con el mayor.

Almorzaron con tranquilidad hasta que uno de los meseros trae a su dirección un pastel con unas velas, al depositarle frente a su persona escucha al rubio exclamar contento un feliz cumpleaños y le pica las mejillas a modo de cariño; pero no es un hora más tarde que el hombre se despide.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas hyung? —Si bien Minho había visto como el hombre comía su pedazo de pastel con una lentitud pasmosa, no entendía por qué debía irse.  
—A la oficina.  
—¿La oficina? —Eso era en verdad un milagro, Jonghyun iba a la oficina por su propia voluntad.  
—Sí —se acomoda el abrigo. —Le he preguntado a Taemin que quería por su cumpleaños y al muy escurridizo se le ocurre decir que quería ver como cumplía el horario de la oficina, completo. ¡Completo! —El mayor parece indignado, resignado. —La cosas que hago por ti, Taeminnie. —Le despeina el cabello al chico. —Pero aún nos vemos en la noche, ¿cierto?  
—Así es —sonríe el castaño para luego comer pastel y así el rubio desaparece.  
—¿Qué hay en la noche?  
—Sorpresas.

El haber recibido esa llamada de su madre en verdad le había desmejorado el ánimo, había declarado su día libre en la corporación y sus padres no tenían como negarse, él siempre había sido diligente y gracias a su buena salud, rara vez se enfermaba, por lo que eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se había ausentado; había tomado la oportunidad para así tener el día libre y pasarlo junto al pequeño. Él quería darle algo memorable que recordar en su cumpleaños.

Su mañana y parte de su tarde había transcurrido como deseaba, no había pasado demasiado desde que hyung se hubiese despedido de ellos y él terminase un trozo de pastel, cuando le entra la llamada de su madre.

No tiene claro los detalles lo cual es bastante inusual tratándose de la mujer mayor quien le había enseñado a siempre estar preparado ante el trabajo pero lo único que obtuvo fue la urgencia con la que debía dirigirse a casa ya que alguien importante a quien él debía conocer; por momentos tuvo la creencia de que todo el alboroto por las empresas Kim había terminado, pero su madre le demuestra lo contrario.

El mayordomo le recibe y le guía hasta el salón donde podía escuchar a sus padres conversar de forma interesada con algunas personas, en verdad espera que solo sea trabajo y no uno de esos vagos e inútiles intentos de sus padres de entrometerse en su vida amorosa.

—¡Oh, Minho! —La mujer se percata de su presencia. —Me alegro que vinieras. —¡Oh, sí! Era una de esas reuniones, menuda sincronización. —Ven, quizás no la recuerdes, ya que ha cambiado un poco. —Se relaja lo mejor que puede e intenta sonreír. —Minho, conoce a Kim Taeyeon. —La sorpresa se abre paso en su expresión al tiempo que contempla la figura que estaba al lado de su madre, la chica sonreía.  
—¡Oppa! —Es todo lo que dice antes de arremeter contra su cuerpo y quedar abrazada a su cintura. Le lanza una mirada confusa a su madre pero ésta solo sonreía ante el cuadro, a él en verdad no le gustaba nada todo el asunto.  
Obligado a permanecer junto a la chica, sus padres abandonan la estancia y él se dedica a detallar a Taeyeon.

Había crecido desde la última vez que le había visto aunque quizás esa idea fuese un tanto vaga puesto que él en realidad, casi no la recordaba. Su cabello caía en cascada abundante sobre sus hombros, los ojos cafés aunque pequeños resaltaban en su rostro y no podía negar que su sonrisa era encantadora.

Taeyeon conversaba animada de lo mucho que le agradaba volver al país luego de estar años fuera y lo mucho que se esforzaría por trabajar en conjunto con la compañía pero Minho solo robaba miradas al reloj.

—¿Estás ocupado oppa? —La chica ya no puede seguir ignorándolo.  
—Lo siento… —por un momento se siente culpable de parecer tan apresurado aun cuando en verdad tenía prisa. Había quedado con Taemin a una hora determinada al salir del departamento camino a su última sorpresa, bueno, sorpresas; ya veríamos cómo reaccionaría el más pequeño aunque él tuviese sus dudas por momentos. —Debo estar en un lugar. —Se disculpa vago.  
—Está bien. Nos estaremos viendo —sin más la chica le deja solo para ir en busca de sus padres y por momentos le perturba la familiaridad con la que la chica se maneja por la casa pero no piensa demasiado en ello, si se daba prisa lograría encontrarse con Taemin a tiempo.

Frente a frente en la cocina observa con detalle el rostro del pequeño quien tenía los ojos clavados en los papeles que Minho había dejado a su disposición, esa era una de sus sorpresas. La tensión crecía entre los dos y Minho no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder soportarlo.

—¿Es de verdad? —Taemin habla aun sin dedicarle una mirada, demasiado sorprendido como para saber qué hacer y él solo asiente. El pequeño toma los papeles con las manos y Minho puede apreciar como comienzan a temblar de la impresión más luego de ver la enorme y radiante sonrisa que el chico le dedicaba sabía que ha tomado una buena decisión.

Taemin gira por la cocina hasta llegar donde se encontraba y queda abrazado a su cintura mientras repetía palabras de agradecimiento una y otra vez como algún tipo de mantra. Desde el momento en que Taemin se había armado de valor para hacerle saber qué era lo que en verdad deseaba hacer con su vida, Minho se propuso a sí mismo el encontrar una posibilidad para ofrecerle al pequeño de cumplir sus propios retos y alcanzar sus metas. Limpia de su rostro las traviesas lágrimas que caían sin parar y besa sus mejillas.  
Estaba decidido, para el próximo verano Taemin asistiría a una academia de actuación y artes escénicas.

Horas más tarde luego de regresar del parque de diversiones, todo cortesía de Jonghyun-oppa, Taemin se encontraba una vez más en la cocina sopesando todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido ese día, incluso tenía fotografías como memorias gracias a su nuevo teléfono y por momentos su mirada cae sobre el hombre que había hecho todo posible. Había momentos en los que se preguntaba a sí mismo qué había hecho para despertar tal amabilidad por parte del hombre; sin pedir nada a cambio Minho le mostraba un mundo lleno de posibilidades, un mundo donde él podía encajar, ser él mismo y alcanzar sus ambiciones.

El hombre en cuestión de encontraba sobre el sillón, tan cansado estaba que no había llegado hasta su habitación y él no tenía el corazón de despertarle.

Llega hasta su lado, arrodillado frente a él le contempla por momentos y aprovechando que el mayor estaba dormido da rienda suelta a sus deseos. Le delinea el perfil del rostro con la punta de los dedos y se aleja asustado al ver como se remueve entre sueños; sonríe para sí y le acaricia el cabello, oh, en verdad era tan suave como parecía.

—Muchas gracias Minho —susurra a sabiendas que el mayor no puede escucharle. —Muchas gracias por hoy, por todo. —Mordisquea su labio inferior inseguro de si dejar a flote los sentimientos que se habían alojado en su pecho y no supo cómo ni cuándo. —Me haces muy feliz. —Allí estaba, lo había dicho y sus palabras desaparecen en el aire. Su corazón resuena fuerte en sus oídos y siente el acalorado sonrojo que se abre paso por su rostro; era ahora o nunca.

Con lentitud asustada y cuidado de no despertar al hombre por ningún motivo, Taemin se inclina y deja un casto beso sobre los labios entreabiertos del mayor. Es un contacto suave, leve, fugaz pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para enviar al pequeño a su habitación como un rayo en medio de una tormenta.

Poco sabía él que Minho se encontraba despierto y le había escuchado con atención.

 _*Ahjumma:_ Término coreano para 'señora', como abuela.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Silbaba tranquilo una tonada alegre, sus pies le llevan fuera de la oficina y despidiéndose de la chica destinada al puesto de información a pocos pasos de la entrada, se aleja del molesto edificio.  
Cubriendo sus ojos con unas gafas de sol obscuras, se encamina hasta su auto; una vez en la seguridad del vehículo, se digna a ojear el reloj pulsera que llevaba puesto y suspira ante la hora, iba pocos minutos atrasado pero no podía evitarlo, había prometido cumplir palabra en su horario de trabajo, ahora parecía que se habían dedicado a explotarle. Todo era culpa de ese curioso y divertido muchachito de cabellera larga y rojiza y de ojos risueños e inocentes, suspira ante la imagen mental que se le ha formado y pone el auto en marcha, no podía seguir haciéndole esperar.

Para cuando se acerca al bonito restaurant al que ya habituaban encontrarse al menos una vez a la semana, él alegaba que Taeminnie siempre se escabullía a la oficina de Minho para llevarle el almuerzo, por lo que él demanda un poco del tiempo del pequeño en un tipo de agenda, ya que, al haberle prometido el día de su cumpleaños que si cumpliría las horas correspondientes en su trabajo, se había vuelto esclavo de la oficina, por lo que no lograba crear encuentros esporádicos para dar con el pequeño y éste seguía negándose a hacer acto de presencia las noches en las que ambos mayores de encontraban a desahogarse del estrés que les envolvía, alegando que era un momento solo entre ellos y él no tenía por qué inmiscuirse. ¡Tonterías!  
La chica mesonera en turno le sonríe mientras le lleva a su mesa destinada.

—Le están esperando señor —el rubio agradece con un gesto suave y una vez a pocos pasos, se acerca cuidadoso abrazando al chico por encima de los hombros.  
—¡Llegas tarde oppa! —Taemin gira el rostro y pasa ambas manos sobre los brazos ajenos mientras infla las mejillas en un puchero molesto; Jonghyun ríe por lo bajo y le saluda como es debido luego de quedar sentado frente al chico.  
—Lo siento Taeminnie —alza un brazo para rozar suave la mejilla del pequeño a modo de disculpa y Taemin le acepa sonriente.

A Jong se le antojaba gracioso como las cosas habían cambiado en tan solo un par de meses pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de una sensación de familiaridad como si su vida y los acontecimientos que ocurrían en ella fueran casi de rutina. La llegada del dulce jovencito que ahora compartía su mesa y ojeaba el menú con interés había sido algún tipo de bálsamo lleno de alegría necesitada en su día a día y él estaba más que agradecido por ello; incluso podía recordar aquella peculiar noche en la que Minho le había aclarado la existencia del pequeño, siente ganas de reír negando despacio. Su estúpido dongsaeng estaba demasiado enfocado en el trabajo y en el cumplir expectativas como para percatarse de los sentimientos albergados en el joven, aunque había momentos en los que Jonghyun se cuestionaba si el propio Taemin tenía conocimiento del afecto cambiante que parecía extenderse por sus poros. Sus acciones pensativas atraen la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿Oppa? —Alza el rostro al escuchar cómo le llama y sonríe afectuoso ante la imagen que se le presenta. Para aquella ocasión Taemin lucía un coqueto vestido de mangas tres cuarto y cuello alto del cual resaltaba una colorida bufanda color menta claro sobrepuesta de forma desordenada por sus hombros; con un logo sutil escondido entre pliegues que es capaz de reconocer, en conjunto con unos guantes a juego dispuesto en su regazo le hacen ensanchar la sonrisa como si fuese el mismísimo gato Cherise.  
—Dime, Taeminnie —desvía la atención al pequeño. —¿Y esa bufanda?  
—¿Eh? —Se descoloca ante la pregunta pero no momentos más tarde un pronunciado sonrojo comienza a invadirle el rostro, no puede devolverle la mirada al rubio, por lo que opta en clavar los ojos en sus manos y sus dedos juegan nerviosos con sus guantes. —Ha sido un regalo —contesta al final en voz baja.  
—¿De quién? —Ahora solo hablaba por molestar; para el mayor era más que obvia la respuesta pero estando protegido por el menú podía observar divertido la reacción avergonzada del más joven.  
Taemin parecía tener un debate interno acerca de qué contestar más al final termina diciendo la verdad.  
—Fue un regalo de Minho-hyung —habla en una respiración tan suave que por momentos duda de que Jonghyun pueda escucharle con claridad.  
—¿Cómo dices? No te escucho —pasa las páginas del menú con lentitud distraída como si no supiera de memoria ya la lista. Le había escuchado pero él quería asegurarse.  
—Fue Minho-hyung —¡Bingo! Jonghyun se siente reír ante la dulzura de Taemin y como poco a poco parecía más abochornado, el escucharle llamar a Minho en un mote más informal le tiene suspirando y decide salvar al pequeño de su vergüenza. Deja el menú a un lado y le dedica un gesto sonriente al pelirrojo aunque este no pueda verlo.  
—Es hermosa, Taemin. En verdad resalta tu rostro —Taemin atrapa una bocanada de aire en la garganta y el sonrojo que parecía estar desapareciendo vuelve con más fuerza a sus mejillas.  
—¡Oppa! —Le llama en tono acusador. —¡No puedes andar diciendo cosas como esa! —Lleva las manos a su rostro escondiendo su expresión, arrancando una buena carcajada divertida al hombre.  
—¿Qué sucede Taeminnie? —Jonghyun sigue riendo. —¿Acaso te da pena?  
—¡Basta, oppa! —Infla las mejillas una vez más y recurre a golpear al mayor con el menú.

Envuelve su cuello y hombros en una obscura bufanda y esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón puesto que ha olvidado sus guantes en casa. Esa era una de las noches en las que arrastraba a su querido dongsaeng a aquel pequeño y conocido bar para relajarse aunque fuese un poco; sabía que el menor se sentía agobiado por la cantidad de trabajo que pesaba sobre sus hombros ahora que su padre había hecho público su retiro de la compañía y aunque estaba la Vicepresidenta, eso solo aumentaba la expectativa dentro y fuera de la empresa para que Minho tomase el mando, y a eso se le sumaba el regreso definitivo de la heredera Kim Taeyeon; incluso había logrado descubrir revistas amarillistas que especulaban rumores de una posible relación. Ilusos.

Agradece mentalmente el calor que le rodea una vez que deja pie dentro del local y busca con la mirada la conocida cabellera castaña; sonríe enternecido al encontrarle con el teléfono celular en las manos y una expresión embobada en el rostro mientras tecleaba algún tipo de respuesta. Ya se imaginaba él a quien su amigo le escribía a esas horas y podía asegurar que no era su madre.

Permanece en su sitio, sin moverse siquiera un centímetro, disfrutando de la actitud enamoradiza de Minho y una vez más se cuestiona a si mismo si su dongsaeng sería consciente de ello, el zumbido de su teléfono que le anuncia un mensaje de texto le hace despegar la vista y suspira divertido una vez que lee el remitente. _Taebaby._

 _No se desvelen demasiado._

Jonghyun finalmente se encamina en dirección al castaño y queda sentado a su lado pasando una mano sobre su hombro, Minho gira el rostro con vaso en mano y sonríe cálido a modo de saludo.

—Te has tardado en llegar hyung —el castaño le ofrece dos dedos de whiskey y se lo lleva a los labios haciendo fondo blanco.  
—Es la segunda vez que me dicen eso en el día —Minho arquea una ceja confuso y ordena al bartender un nuevo vaso mientras espera paciente a que Jonghyun le haga saber. —Me he encontrado con Taemin hoy. —Los hombres alzan los vasos en un pequeño brindis como era costumbre. —Y llegue tarde a causa del trabajo. —El rubio suspira con desdén. —Pero como lo había prometido, no podía llamar y cancelarle sabiendo que ya me estaba esperando. —Minho escucha con atención y Jong no pierde tiempo en percatarse como sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al vaso y escondía el mentón en dirección a su pecho. —Verás, Ming. —Comenta casual mientras saborea un nuevo sorbo de licor. —Hoy Taeminnie estaba hermosa. —Contempla de soslayo al menor e intenta lo mejor que puede suprimir una sonrisa burlona. Sabía por boca del pequeño que Minho había acortado a su mínima expresión el contacto y los encuentros casuales, y aun cuando se trataba a causa del trabajo más que por decisión propia, Jonghyun podía imaginar lo extraño que el castaño debía sentirse al no tener a _su_ Minnie cerca. —Traía puesto un vestido con manga y cuello de lo más adorable. —De nuevo bebe de su vaso. —Pero lo que más me ha gustado fue una bonita bufanda verde. —Se gira para mirar al menor pero este no es capaz de enfrentarle. —Una bufanda que tiene el mismo sello personal que mandaste a crear hace años Minho.  
—Lo sé —es la única respuesta inmediata que recibe y luego solo silencio llega a sus oídos. Espera vigilante por algún tipo de reacción por parte del castaño.

Por su parte Minho intentaba por todos los medios el mantenerse tranquilo, a mitad de la conversación había sido capaz de adivinar la dirección a la que el mayor le estaba dirigiendo pero no encontraba las palabras suficientes para negar esos hechos.  
Él aun podía escuchar con total claridad las amorosas palabras que el pequeño le había dedicado a altas horas de la noche luego de su cumpleaños y aun cuando él seguía sin saber que hacer al respecto, no había punto en negar el hecho que extrañaba a Taemin. No sabe desde cuando la presencia del chico se había vuelto necesaria, alegraba sus tardes al momento de almorzar y relajaba sus hombros a la hora de cenar; se tranquilizaba el saberle dormido apacible sin pesadillas que perturbasen sus sueños pero a cambio era él quien pasaba horas sin poder cerrar los ojos, dando vueltas en las sábanas solo imaginando la dulce sonrisa del pelirrojo y su cerebro le atormentaba reproduciendo su voz susurrante mientras le profesaba palabras afectuosas para luego huir sin conocimiento alguno de que él le había escuchado. Cree que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía ganas de actuar por impulso, apresarle contra sus brazos y mantenerle seguro en su pecho.  
Suspira sonoro y esconde el rostro al quedar semi-acostado en la barra con los brazos cruzados, era el turno de Jonghyun de sentirse preocupado.

—Hey, Ming —pasea los dedos por su cabello en una caricia suave. —¿Sucede algo? —El castaño responde pero oculto como se encontraba para él fue imposible entender. —¿Qué dices?  
—Me ha besado hyung —Minho se arma de valor y le mira a los ojos. —Taemin me ha besado. —Quietos en silencio, Jong sopesa sus palabras.  
—¡Ya era hora! —Celebra dándole palmadas en la espalda y pide una nueva ronda de licor. —Aunque no me imaginaba que fuese Taeminnie quien diese le primer paso. —Razona consigo mismo sin prestar verdadera atención a las miradas alarmadas, sorprendidas y confundidas que le lanzaba el castaño.  
—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —A Jonghyun no le queda otra opción más que darle un golpe detrás de la cabeza, de esos que su dongsaeng acostumbraba usar contra su persona y suspira desanimado. Esa iba a ser una noche larga.

Para el tiempo que regresa al departamento, cree se siente más angustiado de lo que estaba en un principio; no le había quedado más opción que narrarle a su hyung lo sucedido el día del cumpleaños de Taemin y suspira derrotado al recordar el tremendo regaño que se había ganado por parte de Jong a causa de su aparente vista nula para tomar en consideración los posibles sentimientos de Taemin hacia él. La sola idea le acelera el ritmo cardíaco y le llena de nerviosismo.  
Arrastra los pies cansado y se dirige a su habitación, cuando siente que le llaman.

Se para en seco y sus músculos se tensan a la expectativa, en definitiva alguien le estaba llamando; con pasos sigilosos se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de Taemin. Toca varias veces tratando de llamar su atención pero solo recibe silencio para luego escuchar de cuenta nueva como Taemin le llamaba.  
Se adentra en la habitación casi con pena como si no le perteneciera y se disculpa mentalmente por entrometerse en la privacidad del pequeño, el cual daba vueltas en la cama presa de un mal sueño.

Minho queda a su lado y se sienta al filo de la cama, enciende la luz sobre la mesa y aguanta la respiración por segundos. El rostro de Taemin se contraía en una mueca apenada y su cabello se esparcía por toda la almohada, luego de un quejido adolorido, Minho decide despertarle.  
Le sacude por los hombros suavemente y aleja de su rostro mechones de cabello para poder verle mejor, a Taemin no le toma demasiado tiempo el despertar y parpadea veces seguidas sintiéndose desorientado.

—Minnie —intenta llamar su atención.  
—¿Minho-hyung? —Sus miradas chocan y se siente perdido en ese mar café que eran los ojos del pequeño. —¡Minho-hyung! —Se abraza a la cintura del mayor y esconde el rostro cerca de su pecho. El castaño escucha con atención como Taemin le narraba su pesadilla.

—Está bien, Minnie —le sonríe leve. —Estoy aquí. No me iré a ningún lado. —El pelirrojo asiente con fervor creyendo fielmente en sus palabras, Minho no tenía por qué mentirle.

El hombre deja un beso suave en su frente y le acaricia ambas mejillas con los pulgares en un gesto afectuoso.

Minho le contempla allí amoroso, frágil y vulnerable, confiando en su persona y un aspecto posesivo y sobreprotector se apodera de su corazón, él iba asegurar una vida tranquila y feliz para ese pequeño, costase lo que costase.  
Se ve actuando impulsivo como contadas veces en su vida ha sentido la necesidad de y en un movimiento lento desliza una de sus manos de la mejilla contraria a su cuello y le atrae a su cuerpo cuidadoso.

Sus labios se encuentran con suavidad, un roce simple de mera sobre posición pero se sentía como una caricia dulce y sutil haciéndole evocar el recuerdo de lo sucedido en el cumpleaños del menor.  
Taemin sorprendido y sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, contempla al castaño con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba contra su pecho.

Minho le escucha jadear conmocionado y le presta verdadera atención sintiéndose preocupado al contemplar la expresión asustadiza del más joven. Le retiene cerca posando nuevamente sus manos sobre sus mejillas pero sin crear sensación de estar acorralado.

—Hey, tranquilo —habla por lo bajo y le sonríe con calma. —Todo está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte. —Reanuda las sutiles caricias contra su piel.  
Lo que no esperaba en absoluto era que su pequeño en nueva encontrada valentía le rodease por el cuello con los hombros y le besara una vez más como aquella lejana noche que él no se permitía olvidar.

Se pasea por la estancia con aire preocupado y nervioso, se esconde por momentos en el baño y contempla su reflejo. Arregla su cabello lo mejor que puede y el sonido que anuncia un nuevo mensaje de texto le hace brincar del susto; toma el aparato entre las manos y mide si leer el mensaje o no.

Sabía de quien provenía y sabía lo que contenía el mensaje, bueno, no _per se_ , pero se hacía una buena idea.

Por alguna razón inexplicable y carente de lógica Jonghyun-oppa le había apresurado de regreso al departamento a tan solo horas de encontrarse, actitud contraria a los habituales quejidos de querer pasar más tiempo con el pequeño, acusando a Minho de monopolizar su tiempo y de quererle solo para sí. Ante el pensamiento, esconde el rostro entre las manos avergonzado.

Sentía todavía una extraña sensación inefable como si estuviese flotando en una nube de algodón y sus rodillas se convertían en gelatina al recordar el tacto de los labios del mayor contra los suyos. Desde aquel sorpresivo encuentro en su habitación, habían comenzado a compartir ese tipo de demostración de afecto; Minho le ofrecía los buenos días con una sonrisa y un sutil beso, nada demasiado alarmante y aun así le volvía un manojo de nervios y le hacía suspirar cando no estaba cerca. Lo mismo sucedía al anochecer y más cuando iba a reunirse con Jonghyun-oppa.

El nuevo tono alertando llamada entrante le hace apresurarse al teléfono.

—¿Estás listo? —Es lo único que escucha al otro lado de la línea.  
—Oppa… —su voz asustadiza le hace suspirar.  
—Te espero en veinte minutos —el tono muere y él suspira tratando de calmarse; en verdad no entendía lo que Jonghyun estaba tramando.

Se encuentra con el mayor y un acalorado sonrojo le cubre hasta el cuello luego de recibir cumplidos por parte del rubio. Jonghyun les lleva hacia un campo de fútbol, lo cual le extraña al principio pero el mayor le explica que Minho desde muy joven se enfocaba en los deportes pero como le correspondía hacerse cargo de las Corporaciones Choi tenía muy poco tiempo de formar parte de algún club o algo parecido, por lo que hizo un trato con sus padres.  
Cada último fin de semana del mes él lo tendría libre para poder reunirse con amigos de la infancia y jugar por varias horas hasta no poder mover un dedo; poco Taemin sabía de esa tradición, además que el castaño hacía gran esfuerzo por compartir su tiempo con él, pero no comenta ese hecho.

—¿Y por qué no juegas oppa? —Pregunta con legítima curiosidad.  
—Verás Taeminnie —le lanza una mueca alegre. —No soy tan apasionado como Minho, además su competitividad me destruiría. —Ríe de buena gana ante el comentario; había escuchado en varias ocasiones sobre la personalidad competitiva del hombre y lo mal perdedor que era más nunca lo presenciado.  
Queda frente un amplio y espacioso campo lleno de vegetación podada, cuidada y vivaz, a lo lejos puede divisar las figuras andantes de los jugadores. —Suerte Taeminnie —es lo último que escucha luego de bajarse del vehículo, Jonghyun deja a sus pies una pequeña cava y le ve alejarse a toda prisa del lugar. El rubio le había tendido una trampa.

Aspira con fuerza tratando de calmarse y da unas palmaditas a sus mejillas para armarse de valor, ojea el contenido de la cava y se encuentra con distintas bebidas energizantes, varias botellas de agua, hielo y algunos envases de _banana milk_ , Jong los había dejado allí para él a modo de disculpa. Con paso un poco nervioso se encamina al campo y sonríe agradeciendo su suerte, lograba observar unas gradas no lejos de donde estaban los jugadores, quizás podría permanecer allí hasta que Minho decidiese regresar a casa.

Su llegada no pasa desapercibida, uno a uno los jugadores detiene su correr frenético para prestar atención a la menuda figura que se acercaba en su dirección.  
Piernas largas enmarcadas por unas coquetas medias negras por encima de las rodillas, eran solo premisa de un encantador vestido de volados sutiles color rojo con detalles en negro y un curioso diseño en el pecho, cerca del cuello, su rostro estaba cubierto por unas gafas de sol obscuras y un extravagante pero pequeño en tamaño y no menos adorable sombrero de copa, la atractiva persona les sonreía con pena y aun estando lejos hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

Minho estaba concentrado en tener posesión del balón, traspasa la defensa y se prepara para hacer un tiro.

—¿Quién es ella? —Escucha a alguien comentar pero no presta demasiada atención, no hasta que la esférica queda dentro de la portería sin ninguna resistencia.  
—¡Hyung! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Se queja arqueando una ceja ante la expresión atontada del mayor que solo alza un brazo al aire y sus ojos se abren de par en par sin poder contener su impresión. —¿Minnie? —Tal parece que habla lo suficientemente alto puesto que el pelirrojo sonríe amplio y le saluda con un movimiento de su mano.  
—¡Oppa! —Le llama momentos después y Minho no puede evitar agilizar el paso para llegar a su lado.  
—Minnie, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le quita las gafas de sol para verle mejor el rostro y sonríe leve al percatarse de sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
—Jonghyun-oppa —comenta y eso es más que suficiente para hacerle reía por lo bajo. Taemin hace referencia a la cava a sus pies. —Te envía botellas de agua, entre otras cosas.  
—Gracias, Minnie —le dedica una sonrisa una vez más y posa un sutil beso en su frente luego de acariciar su mejilla, lo cual desata una serie de comentario juguetones por parte de sus hyungs destinados a molestarle.  
—¿No la vas a presentar Choi?  
—¡Cállense!


	9. Capítulo VIII

Ella era Kim Taeyeon.

Hija única proveniente del linaje de los Kim, quienes habían dedicado su vida al imperio de las bienes raíces, experimentando, aprendiendo y perfeccionando tanto los diseños internos y externos y aún más agilizando la construcción y planificación de las obras; nada podía estar a medias, todo era trabajado con esfuerzo y dedicación y fue así como el nombre de la familia se dio a conocer.

No podía negar que dentro de la línea de trabajo de la familia Kim, el ser mujer no era considerado favorable, su madre era la viva imagen de las creencias anticuadas de su padre. Las mujeres, a su parecer, estaban destinadas a ser serviciales y maternales, el permanecer dentro del hogar estaba más que claro, la esposa era la figura ideal de compañía para su padre.

Se debía ser educada y bien portada, cuidadosa y amigable, dulce de habla y ágil con las manos además se debía actuar con clase; era justo a la edad en la que se encontraba ahora que podía entender y apreciar las clases de etiqueta por las que tuvo que optar a pedido nada sutil de su padre pero, es tras el fallecer de su adorada madre que tanto ella como su padre comienzan a entender la situación en la que se encontraban ahora y los obstáculos que debían enfrentar en el futuro.  
El ser hija única dentro de la familia Kim era llevar consigo tanto las tradiciones como el tomar responsabilidad del negocio creado en el linaje.

Pesaba sobre sus hombros la idea, la imagen y la creación de la familia y se promete a si misma esforzarse y trabajar hasta sangre y cansancio de llevar la visión de su padre a cabo.

Una de las cosas que lamentaba aun a tan corta edad era la idea de tener que dejar el país; entendía que se trataba del bien mayor, debía obtener los mejores conocimientos en manejo de la empresa y sabía que lo lograría una vez estando fuera pero de todas formas el pesar en su corazón no desaparecía ante la idea de tener que dejarlo todo para empezar de nuevo.

En la escuela primaria daba lo mejor de sí para lograr esas calificaciones que harían orgullosos a sus padres, todo lo que ella esperaba era una sonrisa, una palabra de felicitación, algo que le ofreciera la seguridad de estar haciéndolo bien, de estar por el buen camino, pero quizás ya era tiempo de hacerse la idea y acostumbrarse a que su padre solo estaría para picar sus fallas y apresurarle a mejorar porque ella era una Kim y la familia Kim no se rinde jamás.  
Le gusta creer que su madre, donde sea que esté, se alegra de sus aciertos y le ayuda a sobreponerse en los momentos erróneos y equívocos.

Es una vez que entra a la secundaria que las cosas comienzan a cambiar; la atmósfera a su alrededor parece hacerse menos tensa y le invade un sentido de libertad que nunca antes había sentido.  
Su padre comienza incluso a encontrarse con ella a la hora de la cena, esclareciendo el hecho bajo la creencia que ninguna jovencita debería permanecer sola en las noches y se aseguraba de que estuviese en casa poco después de pasadas las nueve.  
Pero si debe finalmente marcar con atención el momento en que verdad se sintió agradecida por el rumbo que tomaba su vida, entonces debía dejar en claro el día en que le conoce.  
Choi Minho.

De cuenta nueva su padre compartía la mesa para la cena mientras comentaba algunos sucesos poco alarmantes de la empresa, incluso había tenido la curiosa idea de mostrarle diseños en los que sus arquitectos trabajaban y le pedía su opinión, más ella no debía responder con simples comentarios superfluos como 'me gusta', 'está lindo', su padre debía sentirse complacido del comentario coherente hecho por su persona, era referente a la forma de la estructura, la gama de colores y como se percibían los cambios en las dimensiones gracias a la luz.  
Con el tiempo entendería que parte de su trabajo consistía en el conjunto de acciones basadas en elegir y modificar las mejores opciones para su beneficio.

Es allí que le hace saber que una vez terminado el verano, no volverá a la escuela dentro de la ciudad, sino más bien se mudaran al extranjero para que ella pueda enfocar sus estudios en la economía, marketing y el diseño, pero con la promesa de no sentirse sola ya que, una vez que regrese, no debería ocuparse de extender la empresa en solitario, más bien, su amigo Choi Tae Jung les estaría esperando para trabajar en la fusión y mejoramiento de las compañías. No puede evitar sonreír ante la imagen del hijo único de los Choi. Minho.

Reconocía al mayor en los pasillos de la secundaria y aunque no habían sido presentados de ámbito formal por sus padres el joven trataba su persona con respeto y dulzura. Es gracias a una de esas aburridas fiestas nocturnas en las que su padre se reunía con clientes donde finalmente sus padres se reencuentran haciendo mención de su amistad y de las expectativas de continuar dichos lazos afectivos en la familia.  
Minho le mantuvo haciendo compañía el resto de la noche e incluso le invita a bailar en varias ocasiones logrando dejarle una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los meses siguientes de su vida fluyen con rapidez y al mismo tiempo puede verse a sí misma en cámara lenta siguiendo un número de escenas como si se tratase de una película.  
Sentada en el salón principal, rodeada de libros, resopla ante un problema matemático que no logra dar por resuelto. Una mano cariñosa le alborota el cabello en afecto y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa contenta ante la presencia del chico mayor.

—¡Oppa!— se levanta para saludar como se debe y hace una reverencia.  
—¿Por qué la cara larga?  
—No logro resolver una ecuación —le dirige a la cocina y le ofrece limonada fresca para luego volver a su tortura. —He leído los libros y sigo las formulas pero aun así no logro dar con la respuesta correcta.

El mayor se toma la libertad de revisar su trabajo y ella le mira extrañaba al darse cuenta que el mayor reía por lo bajo.

—Pabo* —gira la libreta para que ella pueda ver mejor. —Te has equivocado de signo por eso la ecuación te sigue pareciendo negativa. —Taeyeon parpadea por momentos tratando de sopesar lo que el chico acababa de decirle, toma sus apuntes y corrige lo que Minho le había señalado, pocos momentos más tarde la ecuación le daba la misma respuesta que reflejaba el libro.  
—¡Gracias oppa! —Le enseña a Minho sus notas asegurándose de haberlo hecho bien y el castaño le despeina el cabello una vez más.

Otra oportunidad era no más que en los pasillos de la escuela, aun cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes reconocía su apellido y trataban de mantener una distancia amigable, no se podía evitar la presencia de aquellos que solo por ser mayores se creían con el derecho de molestar al ingreso nuevo, y ella era el ejemplo de un recién llegado.  
Su uniforme en perfectas condiciones, su falta debajo de las rodillas, las medias blancas estiradas y sus zapatos negros que brillaban de limpios. No estaba completamente segura de quien se trataba, pero una chica que era mayor apenas reconocible le toma del cuello de la camisa y la estampa contra los casilleros más cercanos.

—¿Quién demonios crees que eres? —La chica se le acerca y le mira con enojo, enojo que ella no entendía. —¿Acaso crees que por venir aquí y presumir lujos eres mejor que los demás? —Su rostro debe ser reflejo de confusión, pero la chica que le mantenía contra los casilleros hace caso omiso. —Tu, estúpida gente snob.* —Cree que sus costillas se van a romper a causa de la presión que ejercen contra su cuerpo.  
—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Una voz grave habla a sus espaldas y ella no le puede reconocer de forma inmediata, estaba asustada y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
La presión creada por la chica ya no existe, de hecho ya no puede sentir la presencia de la chica cerca de ella pero es gracias a esa voz que le llama que abre los ojos y se percata de quien se trataba. —Taeyeon-ah, ¿estás bien? —Minho le contempla con atención, él no acostumbraba a entrometerse en los asuntos de otros, mucho menos tomando en cuenta lo apretado de su agenda, a duras penas lograba salir de clases a tiempo y volver a casa para sus lecciones particulares, pero al darse cuenta de cómo era tratada aquella castaña que había conocido gracias a sus padres le hace fruncir el ceño, ¿qué no se suponía esa institución era de uno de los mejores por lo educación y prestigios de las familias? Irónico.

Le ayuda a ponerse de pie mientras arreglaba el cuello de su uniforme y una vez que todo parece estar en orden, Minho le acompaña hasta su salón y no se aleja de la puerta hasta asegurarse que Taeyeon estuviese a salvo. Dicha acción se vuelve rutina entre ellos a tal punto que él le esperaba a la entrada y juntos recorrían los pasillos hasta separar caminos debido a los distintos salones de clase.  
A modo de agradecimiento Taeyeon comienza a llevar almuerzo para los dos aunque la secundaria contase con un gran comedor demás de capacitado para abastecer a todos los estudiantes, y Minho solo sonríe una vez que le ve sentarse en la mesa que ocupaba y ofrecerle de comer.

Así sucesivamente su mente se llena de pequeños encuentros que si bien al inicio parecían esporádicos, con el paso del tiempo comenzaban a tomar peso y le dejaban una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Y para el final del semestre estaba más que convencida que para ella ningún otro chico sería tan gentil y caballero como Minho.

El día en que su padre le asegura sus futuros planes de abandonar el país, es la imagen de su oppa lo primero que cruza su pensamiento y no puede evitar la tristeza que sube a su garganta pero es gracias al pequeño comentario escurridizo por parte de su padre que logra soportar la idea y adentrarse de lleno en su preparación académica como único sucesora de la familia Kim.

Una vez estando de regreso al país, las compañías no solo se unirían a modo financiero, sus padres daban más que por hecho la posibilidad de unión nupcial por parte de sus hijos como un paso más en afianzar los lazos entre familias y asegurar la prosperidad de ambas compañías.  
Ella no se sentía para nada contrariada ante el hecho de que toda su vida fuese planificada ante sus ojos; no, ella en verdad se creía capaz de sobrellevar las responsabilidades y tensiones bajo la creencia de contar con el apoyo de su oppa. Minho-oppa.

Años habían pasado ya, el mayor le había prometido mantenerse en contacto y por meras semanas mantuvieron conversación pero sabía lo ajetreada que eran y se volverían sus vidas así que no le dio demasiada vueltas y concentra sus energías en convertirse en una mujer por la que Minho-oppa se sintiese orgulloso, se sintiese en verdad orgulloso de poder llamarla su esposa.

Pocos meses antes de su regreso al país no fue Minho si no su madre quien hizo contacto con ella, gracias a su padre estaba al tanto de los prospectos y pronósticos acerca de la fusión de las compañías y todo parecía andar de viento en popa. Minho era nombrado de forma constante en las conversaciones y Taeyeon no puede evitar sentir la revoltosa sensación de mariposas en el estómago acompañado de un acalorado sonrojo por lo que agradecía que la madre del susodicho no pudiese verle en tal estado.

Frene al espejo contempla su reflejo por última vez, arregla su cabello a modo de tic nervioso y hace una mueca para ella misma ante su actuar angustiado, todo iba a estar bien.

A tan solo horas ella estaría de regreso en su país y ningún otro más que Minho estaría allí para esperarla.

Con lentes de sol y una máscara que le cubre el rostro se resguarda del frío y siente las manos sudar en nerviosismo, toma con fuerza su equipaje y comienza a buscar la figura del mayor; la madre de Minho le había entregado una serie de fotografías recientes del castaño para que le fuese más sencillo ubicarle entre el mar de gente. Capta una pancarta con su nombre y corretea apresurada por llegar a su lado; por momentos agradece tener el rostro cubierto así la mujer no se daría cuenta de su decepción, ella en verdad se había hecho la ilusión de estar cerca del mayor.

Y para su sorpresa la mujer parece leerle como un a un libro puesto que posa una mano sobre su hombro mientras salen del aeropuerto y le asegura que Minho desea verle más el trabajo acumulado en la oficina le había hecho imposible alejarse, por esa razón no otra que la vicepresidenta estaba allí para buscarle y asegurarse que llegase bien a su casa.  
Si, ella de ahora en adelante conviviría con la familia Choi en lugar de su padre.

Para cuando Minho estuvo presente en la casa ella no pudo contener su alegría y una vez que son presentador formalmente por parte de la señora Choi, no le queda más que correr a su lado y abrazarle con fuerza mientras sonreía.  
Estando solos Taeyeon comienza una serie de relatos sobre su vida en el exterior y por momentos se siente nerviosa ante la mirada atenta y penetrante que el castaño le dedicaba.

Para el tiempo en el que Minho le asegura debe irse ya que debía reunirse en algún lugar cree sentirse decepcionada del poco tiempo que ha pasado con el mayor pero sabe que en los días venideros correspondientes a su regreso, volverán a lo que eran en la secundaria, incluso lograrán sobrepasar la mera relación de conocidos; ella estaba más que segura.

Esa noche, era su noche.

Sonríe para sí una vez que contempla su reflejo en el amplio espejo del baño; la señora Choi le había insistido en tener una mañana dedicada a consentirse y hacer de su persona la mujer más hermosa y presentable. Un vestido nuevo colgaba en su closet y unos encantadores zapatos en juego eran las piezas perfectas para vestir en una noche tan importante como aquella.  
Oficialmente se daría a conocer la unión entre las Corporaciones Choi y Bienes Raíces Kim.

Primeramente solo se haría el anuncio financiero como a ella le apetecía llamarlo, luego de un par de semanas las familias anunciarían el compromiso entre los jóvenes.  
Se relaja contemplando por última vez su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello caía en cascada, en ondas vaporosas y suaves, su rostro enmarcado por ojos llamativos y sonrosadas mejillas; uno toques en la puerta le apresuran dándole a saber que ya era hora de reunirse con todos.  
Sería presentada ante los comités y demás empresarios como la heredera de la familia Kim, pero más importante tendría una nueva oportunidad de encontrarse con Minho.

Avanzada la noche, Taeyeon había saludado y memorizado los nombres de casi todos los presentes en el local pero no había tenido suerte de encontrarse con Minho-oppa, quizás el mayor llegase un poco tarde, ¿cierto?  
Es la vicepresidenta Choi quien le encuentra primero y le hace saber que Minho ya se encontraba en el local así que ella solo gira los talones para llegar a su encuentro.

De nuevo, allí sentía observar la situación en retrospectiva, las personas a su lado se desplazaban en cámara lenta dando la oportunidad de contemplar de forma absoluta la figura del hombre.  
Era aún más encantador de cómo lo recordaba y parecía estar rodeada de un aura de sofisticación, no por nada era el heredero de los Choi. Vestía un traje de tres piezas rojo el cual se aferraba a su figura con naturalidad y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.  
A su lado no otro más que Jonghyun-oppa, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al rubio aunque fuese por cortos momentos en una de las reuniones de la compañía, llevaba puesto un traje todo blanco del cual sobresalía un corbatín negro. Es allí cuando se percata de una tercera persona la cual ella no tenía conocimiento alguno.

Observa con detenimiento su figura menuda, delgada y de aspecto frágil, de cabello castaño con tonos rojizos que destellaban a contra luz, traía puesto un hermoso vestido azul marino de mangas con encaje sencillo y pocos detalles en dorado a lo largo de toda la prenda; sus mejillas armaban un puchero sonrojado, probablemente a reacción de algo dicho por alguno de los que le acompañaba y ella no puede evitar pensar que se trataba de un ser hermoso.

—¡Oppa! —Llama la atención del mayor y los tres giran en su dirección; Minho le dedica una media sonrisa, Jonghyun le da un trago a su bebida y aquella desconocida le observa con curiosidad por momentos para luego esconderse tras la espalda del castaño.  
—Taeyeon-ah, quiero que conozcas a Taemin —finalmente puede darle nombre al rostro y hace una reverencia cordial para luego estrechar su mano.  
—Un gusto en conocerte Taemin-sshi.  
—El gusto es mío Taeyeon-sshi.

Su padre solicita su presencia debido a los negocios y se lamenta no poder conversar con Minho un poco más.  
Ya luego de lograr escapar del círculo de trabajo convocado por su padre, se dedica una vez más a buscar la silueta del mayor entre la gente; es gracias a una voz poco conocida que logra encontrarles.

De cuenta nueva juntos en una habitación, Jonghyun se reía a expensas del castaño, Minho parecía entre avergonzado e indignado ante sea lo que fuese que Jonghyun había dicho momentos atrás y Taemin solo se quejaba.

—¡Jonghyun-oppa! —Si fijaba la atención podría darse cuenta como a la chica se le subían los colores al rostro.  
—No es como si no supieras de lo que estoy hablando. —El rubio continúa molestando. —Solo no hagan nada que yo no haría.  
—¡Hyung! —Minho regaña al rubio por sus comentarios inapropiados más éste solo ríe para luego dejar a la pareja sola. Ella quiere acercarse a donde Minho se encuentra pero algo cambiante en su postura le hace permanecer exactamente donde está.

A pocos pasos acorta la distancia entre él y la pelirroja, la diminuta sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus facciones se ensancha al tiempo que le levanta el rostro por el mentón para luego posar las manos en sus mejillas dando una suave caricia con sus pulgares.

—Minho…  
—Voy a besarte ahora Minnie —la jugada audaz del mayor solo logra que su sonrojo se intensifique y Minho se siente victorioso al ver como Taemin entrecierra los ojos a la espera.

Le besa con suavidad, con dulzura, con precaución, con el afecto que en pocas ocasiones se veía capaz de mostrar pero que siempre saldría a flote por él, solo para él. Deja besos cortos en sus mejillas como mero anticipo y vuelve a tomar sus labios, esta vez con más fuerza, en un completo intento de dominarle; es acalorado, es apasionado y aun así Taeyeon no encuentra la fuerza para alejar sus ojos de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ella simplemente esta petrificada a tan pocos metros sin saber cómo reaccionar.

*Pabo: Significa tonto.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

Las puertas se abren de par en par con un gran estruendo, sus pasos resonaban con furia por los largos pasillos, seguida de un acortado número de sirvientes dispuestos a lo largo de la estancia; todos preocupados por sus acciones se preguntaban con voces apagadas qué era lo que le inquietaba al punto de aparecer en el lugar sin antes siquiera anunciarse, pero ninguno obtiene respuesta ya que ella solo tiene a alguien en mente con quien compartir lo que le agobia.

Toca presurosa las anchas puertas del estudio principal donde sabía la mujer estaría y luego de hacer un breve contacto visual, el espacio se llena de sutiles quejas y ensordecedores sollozos mientras sus ojos acuosos daban rienda suelta al agua salada acumulada sobre sus mejillas. La mujer que ocupaba la habitación contempla con extrañez su actuar más el asombro dura poco; le toma de la mano para encaminarla hasta los mullidos sillones y espera paciente a que la chica recupere la compostura, da unos golpecitos a sus muñecas en señal de consuelo.

—Taeyeon-ah —en susurros su voz se hace presente y con un movimiento digno de instinto maternal aleja mechones de cabello que se alborotaban todos en su rostro humedecidos de lágrimas.  
—Madre —la chica suspira tratando de recuperar el control y relaja los músculos de la espalda donde se almacenaba toda la tensión que estaba sintiendo. Sus labios se contraen y se aferra a la impecable vestimenta de la vicepresidenta.  
—Dime, querida —la mujer espera paciente a que Taeyeon finalmente le contase los pensamientos que le preocupaban en ese momento.  
—Madre, ¿es cierto que quieres unir no solo a las compañías pero también a nuestras familias? —Por momentos la mujer frunce el entrecejo desconcertada, ¿por qué Taeyeon le cuestionaba de esa forma? Era más que obvio, al menos para ella, esa era la verdadera razón por la que la chica regresaba al país y por ello su sutil insistencia para con su hijo a convivir con su futura esposa.  
—Por supuesto que sí, querida —de cuenta nueva le da unos cuidadosos golpecitos en las muñecas. —Eso es indiscutible.  
—¿Estás segura de eso?  
—¿Por qué preguntas?  
—¿Sabes que hace algunas noches cuando me presenté como heredera de la familia Kim?  
—No digas tonterías, querida, ¿cómo olvidarlo?  
—Esa noche Minho no estaba solo, estaba con una chica —la mujer aguarda unos segundos y no te toma mucho recordar que, ciertamente, su hijo estaba acompañado por una muchachita. La había observado como acompañante en varias ocasiones e incluso le había visto junto a Jonghyun en algún restaurant; no estaba del todo segura de dónde había aparecido la chica ni de qué familia provenía pero sinceramente ella tenía cosas más importantes en las qué enfocarse, en lugar de una chiquilla pasajera; por ejemplo, debía comenzar los preparativos para la conocida y esperada fiesta de aniversario de Corporaciones Choi, todo debía ser planificado a la perfección.  
—Sí, lo recuerdo —contesta con soltura.  
—¡Madre! —La chica se preocupa. Por momentos llego a pensar que se trataba de su imaginación; había pasado por mucho, estaba cansada y lo más seguro era que sus ojos le engañasen al contemplar como Minho besaba a la extraña con tanto apego. —No estaba soñando, te aseguro que no estaba soñando. Los he visto juntos.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—¡Te digo la verdad, madre! ¡Los he visto! Minho y esa chica están juntos —Taeyeon rompe a llorar una vez más sintiéndose abatida. Ella no era tonta, sabía que por mucho que sus padres tuviesen un plan, tanto para cómo sobrellevar la compañía y cómo viviría su vida, no solo podía dejarlo al azar y órdenes. Ella sabía que debía acercarse a Minho, ganarse su confianza, ser los amigos que pudieron haber sido antes, de no ser por su salida apresurada del país. Pero ahora que el empresario no se encontraba solo, no estaba del todo segura sobre como proseguir; Minho parecía estar completamente enfocado en la pelirroja.  
—No te preocupes, querida —le tranquiliza la mujer luego de momentos en silencio. —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —Sonríe distante y le arregla el cabello con un gesto grácil. —Estoy segura que Minho vendrá a ti.  
—¿De verdad lo crees madre?  
—Por supuesto, querida. Por supuesto. Ten por seguro que me encargaré de eso.

Inspecciona con seriedad su reflejo en el confinado espacio del ascensor gracias al brillante espejo que decoraba la mitad de la pared, arregla arrugas invisibles del cuello de su camisa y alisa su falda alejando suciedad inexistente; con un leve tintineo el ascensor le asegura la llegada al piso correcto y sus perfectos tacones retumban con precisión en el suelo, lanza una apresurada mirada al reloj que adornaba su muñeca. Sí, tenía la hora justa. Minho debía estar en casa para almorzar. Con sus nudillos se anuncia golpeando la puerta.

Espera unos momentos, podía escuchar movimiento tras la puerta y pronto el cerrojo cede, la madera se entreabre y ella esperaba ver a su hijo; a quien no esperaba ver en absoluto era a aquella chica, la pelirroja que había visto del brazo de Minho en distintas ocasiones y por momentos las palabras de Taeyeon chocan contra sus sienes.

—¡Oh, Minho! No te esperaba para almorzar hoy. ¿No ibas a…? —Taemin no se percata aún que la persona en el umbral no era Minho, abre la puerta por completo y sonríe a modo de bienvenida más su cálido gesto pierde todo ápice de candor cuando sus ojos se posan sobre la mujer bien vestida y arreglada a tan solo pasos de su persona, sus ojos muestran sorpresa, estaba más que claro que no sabía qué decir. La vicepresidenta le observa con curiosidad y desdén disimulado.  
—Modales, querida, ¿no vas a invitarme a entrar? —Taemin escapa de su estupor y asiente algo atontado.  
—¡Disculpe! —Se hace a un lado con apuro y le recibe con una reverencia incapaz de encontrarle la mirada. —Por favor, adelante.

Song ah se adentra en el departamento con pasos cortos, desde donde estaba tenía buena visión de las condiciones del inmueble. Sabía que Minho mantenía la estancia en buen estado pero en contadas ocasiones le había escuchado quejarse de no mantenerlo el tiempo que necesitaba a causa del trabajo y dos veces al mes sirvientes de la casa Choi se trasladaban hasta el departamento a hacer la limpieza aunque era de recalcar hacía más de tres meses que su hijo ni siquiera telefoneaba a casa para tan solo pedir por servicio y aun así el departamento se observaba limpio. Asiente para ella misma y suspira leve, Taemin que le miraba con atención, sentía los nervios de punta.

—Por favor, siéntese. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de té? —Intenta sonreír pero bastaba la mirada gélida que le dedicaba la mujer para volver a quedar en su sitio petrificado.  
—Minho, ¿dónde está? —Repetía su acción de escanear con ágil rapidez la habitación y se percata de platos a medio usar y una perfecta caja de bento* que tanto Minho adoraba devorar cuando pequeño.  
—Está en la oficina —responde seguro de sí mismo. Minho le había llamado para hacerle saber que ese día, como casi siempre, permanecería en la oficina y él simplemente le dejaría el almuerzo de paso a la biblioteca. Con su pronto ingreso a la facultad de artes escénicas luego de año nuevo, debía prepararse.  
La vicepresidenta le dedica una mirada desconfiada. —Él ha… Él ha dicho que… permanecería en la empresa. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. —Tartamudea nervioso y esconde las manos tras la espalda.  
—Me iré —anuncia sin rodeos. Taemin huye a la puerta y la deja abierta por completo para que la mujer pueda salir.  
—Tenga buenas tardes —le escucha decir mientras se aleja por el pasillo sin mirar atrás y el eco de la puerta al cerrarse le espabila.

En definitiva no le gustaba para nada esa chiquilla.

Una vez solo en el departamento, Taemin resopla dejando escapar una respiración contenida, todavía podía sentir sus rodillas temblar ante la imponente presencia de la mujer, era verdaderamente atemorizante el tenerle cerca; no como veces anteriores donde la mujer apenas le dedicaba segundos de tiempo. Queda sentado en el piso por momentos y se replantea lo que acababa de suceder.

La madre de Minho se había aparecido en el departamento, sabrá sólo ella por qué; sabía por el propio Minho que la vicepresidenta no hacía cosas innecesarias ni aparecía sin avisar, aún más, la mujer no había pisado el lugar desde que Minho se había mudado solo para asegurarse que tuviese lo necesario e indispensable como para vivir con tranquilidad, cómodo. Entonces, ¿qué hacía allí?  
Y para complicarlo todo, Minho no había estado para recibirla, en su lugar estaba él, con sus pantalones rasgados y zapatillas deportivas, un sweater cómodo que le permitía moverse con facilidad a la hora de realizar tareas y le mantenía cálido. El invierno había llegado, estaba en su total apogeo, al punto de que sus salidas de rutina con Jonghyun a comer se habían convertido en tardes casuales en el departamento del mayor a causa del frío y que éste había regresado a las andanzas de no cumplir el horario de trabajo completo.

—Son las fechas Taeminnie —le había dicho luego de salir de Corporaciones Choi y haberse encontrado con el futuro jefe. —Ya llegaron las luces y los villancicos, decoraciones y mucha comida deliciosa. —Le acomoda el abrigo, asegurándose de que no pase frío. —No puedo estar todo el día en la oficina. ¡Hay que estar feliz y celebrar! —Dejándole seguro en el auto, cierra la puerta y conduce tranquilo a su departamento.

Se fija en la hora gracias al reloj sobre la cocina y se apresura a arreglarse un poco, por estar preocupado por la señora Choi había olvidado por completo que debía llevarle el almuerzo al castaño.

Llama a la puerta con precaución, no quería interrumpir nada importante pero la voz risueña del acompañante le hace destensarse y sonreír.

—Hola, Minnie —le llama a modo de saludo alzando el rostro para verle mejor, abraza su cintura.  
—Love birds —carraspea haciéndose notar en la habitación, Jonghyun sabía que su amigo parecía desconectarse de todo una vez que Taemin llegaba a su lado, lo que no había presenciado antes era aquel mismo estado enamoradizo por parte del menor y por ello solo puede reír por lo bajo para luego dedicarles una mirada ladina a ambos. —Recuerden que yo también estoy aquí. —Bromea y se acomoda en el amplio sillón. Minho queda a su lado con Taemin siguiéndole el paso tomados de la mano, el más joven deja sobre la mesa de vanidad el almuerzo del castaño.  
—Muchas gracias, Minnie —le despeina el cabello en gesto afectuoso y es allí cuando tiene humeante comida frente suyo que se percata de lo hambriento que se encontraba.  
—Ya ves, Taeminnie, si no llegas con su almuerzo, lo más probable es que ni siquiera recuerde que no ha comido. ¡Tonto adicto al trabajo!  
—¡Oppa!  
—¡Hyung! —Ambos se quejan al mismo tiempo por los comentarios del rubio dedicados a molestar. Si sabían perfectamente como era, para qué si quiera se molestaban en regañarle. Le sacan una sonrisa de buena gana y sus hombros se mueven fáciles, ríe quedito ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de Choi.  
—¿Taemin? —La voz del mayor cautiva su atención. —¿No vas a almorzar? —Contempla sus manos vacías y de hecho recuerda que no pudo terminar su almuerzo, la visita inesperada de la vicepresidenta estaba aún latente en su cuerpo.  
—No, hyung —le sonríe despacio y se apega al costado de su cuerpo. —Hoy almorcé temprano, venía de paso a traerte de comer, quiero aprovechar el tiempo e ir a la biblioteca. —Minho asiente con lentitud luego de haber terminado, deja las cosas en orden y le asegura que no debe preocuparse por ello, él los dejará en casa al terminar el trabajo. Hoy creía tenía suerte, habían pocos contratos que revisar, aunque todavía debía ojear la maqueta que su madre le había enviado con respecto al aniversario de la empresa.  
—¿A la biblioteca entonces?  
—¡Sí! —Contesta entusiasta. —Hay cosas que quiero leer.  
—Tomando interés en la facultad de artes, ¿no, Taeminnie? —Por momentos contempla al rubio girando el rostro tan rápido que ambos hombres temieron por su seguridad.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—¡Serás tonto! ¿Quién crees que ayudo a Ming a conseguir esa beca?  
—¡Gracias, oppa! —Salta de alegría a los brazos del hombre con tal fuerza que de no ser porque estaba sentado hubiese terminado de espalda contra el suelo.  
Así transcurre la corta hora que correspondía al descanso del castaño para almorzar y relajarse antes de volver al trabajo. Taemin se interesa por la curiosa maqueta a los pies del escritorio, le parecía extraño no haberse fijado en ella antes.  
—Es una maqueta que madre me ha enviado por la celebración del aniversario de la empresa. —a mención de la mujer su semblante cambia pero se gira con prisa para que Minho no se diese cuenta, no contaba con que Jonghyun no le quitase la mirada de encima.  
—Entonces, ¿la biblioteca Taeminnie? —Intenta desviar la atención a otra cosa mientras Minho volvía a enfocarse en el trabajo.  
—No te olvides que debemos trabajar en esto, hyung —le recuerda el heredero Choi.  
—¡Claro que no lo olvidaré! —Tomando a Taemin del brazo, ambos se alejan de la oficina y con paso lento se adentran en el ascensor. Permanecen en silencio hasta que el curioso sonido de campana les alerta que han llegado a la planta baja. —¿Qué sucede Taeminnie?  
—Hyung, debo pedirte un favor —Jonghyun se extraña y a la medida que se acercan a su auto arquea las cejas; Taemin nunca antes le había llamado de esa forma y si era sincero consigo mismo, él prefería mil veces el juguetón 'oppa' a un 'hyung' cargado de seriedad.

Olvidada queda la ida a la biblioteca, Taemin prefiere hablar con calma en el departamento del mayor, ya que la idea de regresar al departamento del castaño solo le alteraba; sabía que era poco probable pero tenía la creencia de que en cualquier momento la madre de Minho regresaría y él prefería no estar allí cuando eso sucediese.

Dentro de la seguridad del departamento, Jonghyun le ofrece al pequeño una taza de té que despeje sus preocupaciones y espera paciente a que el pelirrojo se sienta más tranquilo para contarle lo que le afligía.

Se arma de valor para contarle con el mayor detalle posible lo que le había sucedido en la tarde. Cómo la vicepresidenta Choi se había aparecido sin más en el departamento y de cómo él en su idiotez le había dejado entrar sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
Comenta como la mujer no ha pasado más de cinco minutos dentro del lugar y luego, así de sorpresiva como había llegado, así mismo se había marchado.

Todavía podía sentir la frialdad con la que la mujer se dirigía a él y lo nervioso que se encontraba ante el claro y fuerte escrutinio de su mirada, como si estuviese buscando algo errado, equívoco.

—No pienses demasiado esas cosas —le anima un poco pasando una mano sobre sus hombros para luego despeinarle el cabello. —Lo sé, madre puede ser un tanto intimidante. —Taemin arquea las cejas no convencido. —Bueno, bueno, lo admito. Madre es muy intimidante, independientemente de lo que esté haciendo; puede estar en una reunión con un alto grupo de accionistas de la compañía así como puede estar en la ceremonia de nuestra graduación del instituto. Es una mujer sobria, fuerte, que supo hacerse camino dentro de un mundo de negocios sola, sin siquiera la ayuda de su esposo, lo cual es admirable. —Le da un sorbo al té que comenzaba a enfriarse. —Es respetable y confiable, pero sí, esa aura inalcanzable que proyecta la hace verdaderamente intimidante. —Taemin suspira al saberse con la razón; por momentos en verdad cree que se estaba imaginando cosas, exagerando cuando en realidad su percepción de la mujer era cercana a la verdadera.  
Jonghyun se desplaza hasta la cocina y deja frente a él una taza nueva.  
—De todas formas no sé qué ha parado a hacer en el departamento. —Agradece el calor líquido y se relaja posando las manos en la taza para sentir la calidez. —Minho me ha dicho que no le ha visitado desde hace años.  
—Sí —se queda con un pensamiento rondando la cabeza pero lo deja escondido. —La única vez que la vi ir fue cuando lo inauguramos. Habíamos hecho una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que Minho se mudaba de casa y que al poco tiempo comenzaría a trabajar para la empresa; estuvo allí pero no por mucho.  
—No sé qué es lo que quiere hyung.  
—Tú no te preocupes —le sonríe al pequeño tratando de hacerle sentir mejor. —Lo más seguro es que quiera ver como copla con todo, ya ves que el presidente finalmente se ha retirado y lo más seguro es que anuncien a Minho como sucesor luego de la fiesta de aniversario. Minho es bueno lidiando con el estrés pero esto es diferente.  
—Tienes razón hyung.

Luego de estarse más calmado y tranquilo Taemin queda en la biblioteca y pasa unas pocas horas con algunos manuales que le serían útiles en el futuro.  
Mientras tanto Jonghyun manejaba sin cuidado esquivando autos con prisa, quizás había logrado que Taemin se sintiese mejor con respecto a lo sucedido pero la verdad era que él también estaba preocupado. El comportamiento de madre no era como lo acostumbrado, lo que ellos conocían y la última vez que le había visto actuar de aquella forma fue cuando tenían once años, Minho se había decidido a jugar futbol de forma profesional, ese era su sueño. Pero los señores Choi tenían otros planes, y no fue para nada placentero como lo descubrieron.

Suspira cansado y relaja los músculos del cuello, estaba agotado. Tocan a su puerta y ruega mentalmente que no sea su secretaria asegurándole que aún quedaba trabajo por hacer, lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era ir a casa y quedar bajo las sábanas con la acompasada respiración de Minnie a su lado.

Por el contrario, no es su secretaria quien le llama sino Taeyeon. La chica la sonreía con el pomo de la puerta en la mano.

—¿Taeyeon-ah? —Se pregunta. —¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Madre me pidió que viniera a buscarte. Me ha dicho que quiere cenemos todos en casa.  
—¿Todos?  
—Sí. Padre, madre, tú y yo —tomando su abrigo, no parece del todo convencido, había algo dentro de lo que acababa de decir Taeyeon que le causaba desazón.  
—De acuerdo.

* _Bento:_ Caja de comida. Famosa en Japón.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Las últimas semanas dentro de la compañía habían sido un verdadero desastre, por decir lo menos, por alguna razón el universo se había esforzado en que todos los inconvenientes posibles se hicieran realidad mientras las horas se acortaban y las expectativas eran más palpables tras sus espaldas. Todos, absolutamente todos, ya fuesen accionistas, inversionistas hasta la compañía de festejo que se encargaba de la decoración e incluso, el mismo protocolo de recepción dentro del lujoso hotel que había sido elegido como locación ese año, todos esperaban ansiosos a maravillarse con la pulcritud y perfección que caracterizaba a la familia Choi junto el prestigio y la elegancia de la compañía en conjunto con la familia Kim.

Por suerte él no tenía demasiado de lo que preocuparse, o eso le gustaba decirse a sí mismo mientras suspira desganado contra el cristal de alguna tienda departamental, contempla sin mucha emoción los colores festivos que habían llegado junto a las conocidas y atontadas canciones dedicadas a la mejor estación del año. Navidad estaba a tan solo unos pocos días.  
El conocido vibrar de su teléfono le distrae y sin fijarse demasiado contesta la llamada.

—Taeminnie.  
—Oppa —le siente estresado aun al otro lado de la línea. —¿Podrías ayudarme? —Revisa la hora gracias a su reloj pulsera y ríe para sus adentros.  
—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?  
—Ven al piso cuatro por el ascensor, en el pasillo izquierdo, local número seis. —Suelta una risita imposible de esconder y Taemin se queja casi sin aire. —¡Solo ven! —El pelirrojo corta la comunicación y él da rienda suelta a la carcajada contenida en su garganta. Él conocía aquella tienda aunque solo se hubiese dedicado a contemplarle meros segundos por encima de la vitrina. Taemin era un verdadero pillín, lo único que podía pedir era que Minho se comportase como el hombre que era, aunque le sorprendía en demasía el auto-control que su dongsaeng mostraba frente a Taemin.

Despeina su cabello y agiliza el paso hasta la susodicha tienda, siendo atendido por una bonita rubia de sonrisa coqueta, Gibwoon leía su etiqueta.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —La chica se le acerca con cuidado mientras le examina de arriba-abajo en un acto nada sutil. Jonghyun pasea la mirada y al no ver señal del pequeño, ruega por algo de suerte y que la chica supiera donde Taemin se encontraba.  
—Estoy buscando a una chica. —Alza las manos marcando su estatura y comienza a describirle. —Ojos castaños, cabello largo y rojo.  
—¡Oh! El pequeño cordero perdido. —Jonghyun se abstiene de contestar más su rostro debe ser espejo de su perplejidad ya que Gibwoon ríe con ganas y le hace señas que le siga el paso, quedando frente a los probadores. —Lleva allí dentro unos diez minutos pero se reúsa a mi ayuda, quizás tu si puedas. —La mirada confundida del hombre le hace reír una vez más y por momentos cree que le ha escuchado hablar entre susurros a su espalda. —Suertudo.

Con golpes cuidadosos llama a la puerta y espera nerviosos a respuesta de Taemin, su cerebro comenzaba a crear teorías de conspiración sobre qué podría causarle problemas al pequeño y lo más seguro es que le causase problemas respiratorios a Minho en un futuro cercano. ¡Taemin, pillín!

—¡Hyung, auxilio! —La voz lastimera de Taemin le espabila y con prisa se adentra en el reducido cubículo que era aquel vestidor. Choca de lleno con una falda vaporosa rellena de suave tul blanco y le cuesta distinguir la figura del pelirrojo que se perdía entre lo que creía era un corcel con demasiadas tiras en la espalda y mechones de cabello dolorosamente atrapados en dichas tiras, las manos del más pequeño luchaban por liberar algo de tensión a su cuello pero la presión del corcel le dificultaba respirar y no lograba siquiera alcanzar los listones tras su espalda; mucho menos lograba zafar el apretado nudo que se había convertido su cabello. A Jonghyun le cuesta entender la cómica y extrañamente sensual imagen frente a sus ojos.  
—¿Minnie?— Pregunta despacio.  
—¡Ayuda! —La voz desesperada del chico se hace presente y él le roza la espalda para hacerle saber que estaba allí.  
—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Se siente atontado. Había tantas cosas fuera de lugar que no sabía por dónde empezar.  
—¡Mi cabello! —Taemin se remueve en su sitio y sus manos hacen amago de alcanzar los mechones de cabello enredados en la prenda.  
—¡Ya lo veo! —Con sus manos rodea las del pequeño y poco a poco comienza a tirar de los mechones del cabello tratando de liberar presión. Taemin jadeaba o gimoteaba de tanto en vez mientras Jonghyun tironeaba de su cabello de manera brusca aun sin lograr deshacer los nudos.  
—¡Hyung! —Llama entrecortado y llena sus manos a su cabeza una vez que logra moverse con libertad. —¡Oh, hyung! —Se deshace por completo del desastre entre sus manos. —¡Oh, sí! —Suspira y endereza la espalda. —Gracias, hyung. —A falta de respuesta del mayor, Taemin gira sobre sí mismo con cuidado y un acalorado sonrojo llega a su rostro, hombros y hasta su cuello al encontrarse con la mirada del hombre y lo único que se le ocurre es alzar las manos para llevarlas a su pecho; que si bien estaba cubierto gracias al vestido que intentaba probarse, este se deslizaba con poca estabilidad y claro, Jonghyun solo vuelve a reír con tal fuerza que casi llora. —¡Hyung!  
—¿Por qué me sigues llamando así? Creí que habíamos pasado ese punto. —Limpia su rostro. —Además, ¿qué tanto te escondes ahora? Ya estoy aquí adentro.  
—¡No lo sé! ¡Solo me da vergüenza! —Con el bochorno hasta la raíz intenta cubrirse lo más posible pero con un toque sutil Jonghyun le hace saber que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.  
—Hey, todo está bien —y así de fácil la vaporosa falda que no tenía ningún tipo de soporte cae al suelo por completo logrando que Taemin desee morir en ese mismo instante.  
—¡Fuera, fuera! —El chico le saca a golpes del vestidor y Jong se recuesta de la puerta paciente y divertido. —Pero no te vayas, quiero saber qué opinas. —A lo que el mayor internamente responde que Minho es un verdadero afortunado.  
Minutos más tarde, Jonghyun ojeaba una revista desinteresado mientras intentaba escapar de la minuciosa mirada de la dependienta, Taemin se acerca con pasos inseguros al no estar acostumbrado al calzado que llevaba.  
—Oppa —llama su atención y por momentos el rubio cree que ha perdido la capacidad del habla.  
—Minnie… Estás… —Ni siquiera sabía que palabra podía explicar la visión frente suyo, como un ángel que baja a la tierra para llenar el espacio de puro brillo; Taemin irradiaba belleza y dulzura aun con el cabello amontonado en un moño desarreglado en su mano, su figura se acoplaba al corcel que resaltaba su cintura y daba paso a la amplia falta, con la espalda descubierta a medias y los incontables lazos que cruzaban hasta llegar a sus caderas, el color perla del vestido jugaba con el aterciopelado tono de piel del pequeño.  
—¿Tu qué crees? —El pelirrojo mordisqueaba su labio inferior en señal de inseguridad. —¿Está bien para la fiesta? —Parpadeando varias veces seguidas se siente tentado a decirle que por él podía usar hasta un saco de papas a la condenada fiesta y aun así Minho le adoraría pero como Jonghyun se había decidido a ser mejor persona por las festividades solo puede asentir, si, solo puede asentir mientras una atrayente sonrisa se cruza en sus facciones.  
—Es perfecto.

Removía intranquilo su bebida sin darle el primer sorbo, andaba de un lado al otro sin poder estar quieto; sus padres aun no hacían acto de aparición al igual que Taeyeon aunque le habían asegurado que ya se encontraban en el recinto. El salón estaba preciosamente decorado con globos y guirnaldas, algunos candelabros y velas blancas encendidas; meseros prolijos nadaban en el mar de gente ofreciendo bebidas y entremeses, cada año decía que nada podía sorprenderlo y aun así la vicepresidenta lograba lucirse a una mayor escala.  
Su mirada nerviosa recorre la estancia por enésima vez, reconoce un montón de rostros pero aun no lograba encontrar la figura que ansiaba ver más que nada. Le había telefoneado a Jonghyun una vez que el sol se había ocultado preocupado por la carente presencia de Taemin en el departamento a lo que su hyung solo le hace saber que el menor se encontraba con él y que no tenía nada por lo que alarmarse, lo importante era que Taemin le tenía una sorpresa. Y por eso Minho se encontraba esperando.

Las puertas principales de cuenta nueva se abren dando paso a la conocida figura de Jong que lucía un impecable traje de tres piezas azul marino con una corbata rosa pálido y a su lado, Taemin le tomaba de la mano.

Con el cabello sutilmente sujetado, unas cuidadosas ondas caían a cada lado de su rostro el cual resaltaba sus largas pestañas, sus sonrosadas mejillas que hacían juego con sus carnosos labios. Su cuello adornado con una ajustada gargantilla que daba paso a sus desnudos hombros y el inicio del apretado vestido que enmarcaba su figura, definiendo su cintura y resaltando sus caderas con la vaporosa falda que caía con suavidad rozando el suelo.  
Por momentos Minho siente las piernas temblar, le había robado el aliento por completo.

Sujetando fuertemente la mano de Jonghyun caminan juntos hasta donde el mayor sabía Minho se encontraba, era consciente de las miradas curiosas que el resto de los invitados le dedicaban pero sería otro momento en el que se preocuparía por ello. Cruza las pequeñas escaleras del escenario y ocupado de no caerse estaba que no se fija en el hecho de que Minho se encontraba a tan solo metros de distancia, para cuando logra alzar el rostro, sus ojos chocan con la mirada amorosa del castaño y su respiración queda atrapada en su garganta. El mayor siempre masculino y prolijo con un perfecto traje a la medida y su cabello cuidadosamente peinado resaltando las facciones de rostro, como por ejemplo ese par de achocolatados ojos que le penetraban el alma y le volvían gelatina las piernas.

Entrelazan sus manos y unas sonrisas cómplices se pintan en sus rostros, por suerte Jonghyun se había hecho a un lado en lo que los pequeños enamorados volvían a encontrarse, luego de lo que fueron unas semanas desastrosas de verdad.

—Love birds —les llama divertido en lo que Minho atrae al pequeño a su cuerpo por la cintura, palpando consciente los detalles del vestido, sus labios se rozan con temor, como si fuera un sueño del que tuviesen miedo despertar.  
Y las luces se apagan por momentos para luego atraer la atención sobre el centro del escenario sobre el que, ahora se encontraban los señores Choi en compañía del señor Kim.  
—Buenas noches a todos —su madre inicia la noche con una sutil sonrisa danzante en sus labios. —Es un honor que estén presentes esta noche y que compartan con nosotros un año más de arduo trabajo, está demás decir que sin ustedes esta celebración no podría ser posible. —Los presentes vitorean contentos y Jonghyun afianza el agarre a su copa de cristal al tiempo que Minho posaba un beso en la sien de Taemin y esperaba atento el resto del discurso de su madre. —Pero más que una simple celebración en conjunto a las aclamadas festividades, estoy ansiosa de hacerles saber una importante decisión dentro de la compañía. —Ante aquel aviso, las voces emocionadas y curiosas comenzaban a levantarse, pero Song ah era hábil en evitar el caos.  
Dando cortos pasos al filo del escenario, alza su copa en señal de brindis.  
—Estamos aquí no solo para celebrar el trabajo arduo y sueños construidos. —Una amplia sonrisa se extiende por completo sobre su rostro. —Por favor reciban con afecto a la que será la nueva integrante de la familia Choi, por favor reciban a Kim Taeyeon.

Las amplias puertas detrás de los señores Choi se abren con estruendo dando entrada a la adorable Taeyeon, quien era el centro de todas las miradas. La chica desfilaba un ajustado vestido negro, corte de sirena que delineaba su esbelta figura, el cabello acentuado en un hermoso recogido de quejaba a luz su largo cuello y sensuales hombros mientras su brazos decorados con suaves guantes de satín hasta el codo y como único adorno un collar de perla mejor conocido como una reliquia familiar.

—Es un verdadero honor para mí ser parte de esta familia y aún más tomar la oportunidad para hacerle saber al mundo no solo la unión de las compañías, sino la unión de dos familias ante el matrimonio. —Los presentes estallan en aplausos una vez que el shock inicial ha pasado y es una vez que escucha su nombre, sus pies reaccionan por si solos. Como si una fuerza mayor le manejara, se despereza del cálido cuerpo que intentaba aferrarse a sus ropas, sus pasos se hacen pesados y su corazón acelerado retumba contra sus oídos; posa junto a la chica que le sonreía y le ofrecía una nueva copa de champagne.

El brindis sigue su curso y Minho es incapaz de pronunciar palabra, su cerebro trabaja a mil por hora, buscaba una manera de escapar de aquel espectáculo pero cualquier idea que intentaba llegar a su subconsciente era remplazada con el escándalo que ocasionaría, sabía que debía ser discreto.  
Taeyeon llega a su lado una vez más pero él le rehúye quedando junto a su madre.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Susurra contra su oído mientras la familia es bombardeada de flashes; los periódicos matutinos serían una sensación.  
—Solo hago lo que es mejor para ti —con eso la mujer se aleja y poco a poco se ven rodeados de amigos, colegas, accionistas y demás personas que les llenan de buenos deseos, de nuevo Taeyeon busca la manera de quedar a su lado.  
—¡Minho! —La chica le sonríe radiante.  
—Ahora no Taeyeon —Minho solo puede pensar en encontrar a su madre y aclarar toda esa desastrosa situación. Esquiva ágil a las personas y una vez que tiene a su madre cerca le toma del brazo y le lleva a uno de los salones contiguos del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta.  
—Minho, ¿qué estás haciendo? —La mujer se suelta del agarre y acerca la copa a sus labios.  
—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —El sarcasmo brota por sus poros sin siquiera medirse. —¿Qué estás haciendo tú? ¿Qué es toda esta farsa de Taeyeon y nuestra familia?  
—No es una farsa. Tú debes casarse con Taeyeon por el bien de esta familia.  
—¿Qué?

Taemin corría sin rumbo por los amplios pasillos del hotel, atrás había quedado la voz de Jonghyun que le llamaba con desespero y le pedía que al menos esperase por él.  
¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué quería decir la señora Choi con aquel discurso y Taeyeon? ¿Qué iba a suceder de ahora en adelante?  
Preguntas como esas y otras más cruzaban por su mente mientras corría sin rumbo, le costaba respirar y lo único lógico que no carecía de sentido para él era la necesidad de encontrar a Minho; Minho era el único que podía explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tal parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado, al menos no esa noche.

Abre apresurado las puertas para regresar al salón con el solo pensamiento de encontrar a Minho mas en su lugar es a la misma Taeyeon con cruza camino.  
La joven camina en su dirección con tal fuerza que cree se ha tropezado a causa de su calzado y no por la furia del agarre que la castaña intentaba ejercer sobre su persona.

—¡Aléjate de Minho! —Su espalda choca contra la pared y la gargantilla que le adornada le ocasionaba peso y le restringía el poder respirar. —¡Aléjate de Minho! —La bofetada que Taeyeon le proporciona le deja atontado y su cabello comienza a despeinarse. —Minho no te quiere, así que vete y aléjate de él. Aléjate y no vuelvas nunca. —Taeyeon tironea de su vestido y siente como la tela comienza a ceder debido a los lazos en su espalda no se mantenían firmes. —¡Minho va a casarse conmigo, él ya no te necesita así que aléjate! —Su cabeza de cuenta nueva choca contra la pared y gimotea de dolor, mas es el sonido de tela rasgada lo que llama su atención. Taeyeon queda en silencio por unos momentos hasta que la tela se resbala de sus dedos.  
—Tú… Tú eres… —Taeyeon lanza lejos el trozo de tela que caía a sus pies y le dedica una mirada llena de desprecio. —Eres un enfermo. —Allí es cuando la chica decide dejarle en paz. Solo, vestido a medias, con espesas lágrimas bajando sus mejillas y el mundo destrozado.

No está del todo segura de lo que está sucediendo, puede escuchar algunos murmullos acalorados pero tienen poco sentido para sus oídos además aún no puede sacar la espantosa impresión de su cabeza, decide abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado y adentrarse en la habitación; por segunda vez en la noche no estaba preparada para lo que iba a descubrir.

—¿Es que acaso no te lo he dado todo? —Atrás quedaba su traje inmaculado y su cabello en orden. —¿Acaso no he hecho todo lo que me han pedido? ¿O es que acaso les he fallado de alguna manera? —Con cada palabra su voz iba perdiendo tranquilidad. —¿Si quiera piensas en mi como tu hijo?  
—No digas tonterías Minho —La mujer le refuta. —Eres mi único hijo.  
—¿Entonces por qué me haces esto? —Se pasea por la estancia como león enjaulado tratando de mantener la calma. —Les he dado todo, me he esforzado y he trabajado como nadie para poder llegar justo donde estoy. He sacrificado mucho desde joven por esta compañía y jamás he dado quejas por ello, pero esto no madre, esto es demasiado.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo esto es demasiado?  
—¡Es mi vida de la que estás hablando! ¡No voy a casarme ahora! —La mujer siente ganas de reír y relaja los hombros.  
—Oh, Minho, me has dado un buen susto. —Se encamina hasta él y posa una mano en su hombro. —No tienes que preocuparte por ello, no tienes que casarte pronto. Simplemente tómalo como un compromiso a largo plazo.  
—No estás entendiendo madre —se hace a un lado y le mira fijo a los ojos. —No me voy a casar con Taeyeon, simplemente no lo haré. Prefiero seguir con mi vida.  
—¿Seguir con tu vida? ¿Con que fin? —Un gesto exasperado se dibuja en su rostro y le crispan las manos, sabe que no le va a gustar lo que su madre tiene para decir. —Estás entrando en tus treinta y no has tenido ni una sola relación seria desde que terminaste la universidad.  
—¿Y eso por qué será? —Despeina su cabello con desespero. —Debía trabajar para cumplir tus expectativas, no podía darme el lujo de salir como los otros chicos de mi clase y conocer a alguien.  
—¡Porque no lo necesitas! Tienes a Taeyeon a tu disposición, qué más puedes buscar.  
—¡¿Es que no te estás escuchando!? —El cinismo de su madre era increíble. —Ella no es una cosa de la que dispongo o no y no madre, simplemente no lo haré. No me casaré con Taeyeon.  
—¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Volver a tu departamento con esa desaliñada jovencita que has estado ocultando?  
—¡Pues si! —Le hace frente a su madre, le hará saber que no hay vuelta atrás. —Prefiero vivir mi vida junto a Taemin.  
—¡Eso no lo permitiré!  
—No puedes obligarme a casarme y si es necesario dejar Corporaciones Choi para que lo entiendas, entonces lo haré.  
—¡No me amenaces jovencito!  
—No son amenazas madre. Son las acciones más claras que puedo tomar para que por primera vez en tu vida consideres lo que yo quiero para mi vida, en lugar de tomar las decisiones por mí y creer que está bien así.  
—¡OPPA! —Se escucha a su espalda, y tanto él como la vicepresidenta se dan vuelta para encontrarse con una llorosa e impresionada Taeyeon. —¡Oppa, por favor! —Se le acerca con pasos tambaleantes. —Este siempre ha sido mi sueño. —Le abraza por la cintura. —El poder estar a tu lado, ¿acaso es impensable un futuro conmigo? ¡Por favor, oppa! —Le escucha con atención y le corresponde el abrazo antes de relajarse y tratar de recuperar la compostura, le acaricia el cabello para comenzar a alejarse.  
—Eso no sucederá.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

Estático frente a la ventana contemplaba distraído las luces de la ciudad que titilaban atrayentes a compartir su vida con las despiertas calles de Seúl, repasaba con cansancio las últimas horas de la noche y suspira exhausto sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo continuar ahora.

A tan solo pasos de distancia podía observar entre las sombras el cuerpo menudo de Taemin que dormitaba un poco luego de que le obligase a descansar, tan solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y podía evocar el perfecto recuerdo del pelirrojo de rodillas con toda la vestimenta destruida, temblando de miedo en el suelo. Olvidado estaba Minho, su primer instinto había sido el tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos y escapar.

Taemin se dejaba hacer sin mucha consciencia y posa la mirada sobre el gigantesco hotel del cual podía observar como fotógrafos entraban apresurados con sus cámaras listas para adueñarse dela primicia, los furiosos flashes le nublan la vista, solloza por lo bajo y Jonghyun le rodea los hombros con un brazo para intentar clamarle aunque fuese solo un poco. El llanto escapa de su garganta sin poder siquiera modularlo y termina hipando con furia hasta que su cerebro le ataca con la idea de que Taeyeon se ha dado cuenta de su identidad.

—¡Jong-Jonghyun-hyung! —El rubio concentrado en llevarle lejos gira el rostro por momentos para hacerle saber que tiene su atención y no puede evitar arrugar el entrecejo preocupado. —Hyung… Taeyeon sabe.

Y así era como habían llegado justo donde estaba ahora, con la mente sobre expuesta a la cafeína, con teorías llenas de conspiración sobre qué hacer ahora, ¿qué pasaría con Minho? ¿Con la Compañía? ¿Con Taemin?

Los quejidos acortados de Taemin captan su atención y se gira presuroso para llegar a su lado, sentado en el suelo le toma de la mano y el pequeño solo puede llamar a Minho entre sueños, lo que le ocasiona una opresión desagradable en el pecho. Le remueve con cuidado y sonríe despacio al verle despertar.

—Hey dormilón —a Taemin le cuesta enfocarse pero una vez que se percata del lugar donde se encontraba, las lágrimas se amontonan de nuevo en sus ojos.

—Hyung —el pequeño salta a sus brazos y se esconde el rostro en su pecho al tiempo que sus hombros se sacuden sin contemplaciones; Jong solo puede abrazarle y dejar palmadas en su espalda.

Con una nueva taza de café entre los dedos y un Taemin más tranquilo, Jonghyun sopesa la manera de tener esa conversación sin parecer… parecer… ya ni siquiera sabía lo que sería por expresar lo que rondaba su cabeza.

—No podemos decirle a Minho —o tal vez Taemin pensaba lo mismo que él.

—Creo que sería lo mejor —un sorbo a la bebida caliente y se levanta con el cuerpo entumecido. —No sé qué podría hacer Minho ahora si se entera que Taeyeon te ha visto.

—Aunque en el fondo yo soy el que está asustado de lo que ella pueda hacerle a él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo… Solo no quiero ser un inconveniente para Minho ahora —Taemin se remueve en su asiento y observa a Jonghyun con determinación.

—Escúchame bien Taemin —toma las manos del chico entre las suyas y les un buen apretón. —Tú jamás has sido ni serás un inconveniente para Minho, jamás.

—Es que… Hyung… Él ha trabajado tanto y yo solo llegue a molestarle la vida y ahora… Ahora Taeyeon solo tiene que decir una palabra y todo lo que Minho ha construido podría venirse abajo. —Estruja sus ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, ya estaba cansado de eso.

—Entiendo tu preocupación pero Minho no es así de débil, no por nada él ha tenido que lidiar con madre todo este tiempo y estoy seguro que él no dejaría que ninguna de las dos, ni madre ni Taeyeon, te hicieron daño. —Sus palabras sinceras le sacan una sonrisa.

—Gracias, hyung —abraza al rubio y luego de estar tan conmocionado finalmente logra sentirse calmado. —¿Hyung?

—¿Si Taemin? —El hombre le habla entre susurros sin soltarle.

—¿Y Minho? —Ante la mención del castaño Jonghyun se separa del pequeño y busca entre los bolsillos su celular; la fiesta de la compañía se había vuelto un mar de gente y las luces cegadoras que en su prisa de alejar a Taemin de ello, Minho había quedado atrapado. El aparato se había quedado sin batería así que luego de encontrar su cargador y hacer que el teléfono funcionase, lo enciende recibiendo al instante una llamada de Minho.

—¡HYUNG! —Jonghyun tiene que alejar el teléfono de su oído o teme quedará sordo de por vida. —¡Te he estado llamando toda la maldita noche! ¿Dónde demonios estás? He estado buscando a Taemin por todos lados y no puedo encontrarlo, por favor dime que sabes dónde está. —El rubio gira sobre sus talones y abre la boca para decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que él cuidaba de Taemin y que lo haría mientras él lograba resolver el asunto con la vicepresidenta pero una sola mirada al pequeño basta para que pierda el habla. Taemin niega despacio dándole a entender que no estaba listo para enfrentar la verdad, al menos no aun.

—No —responde en un susurro. —No sé dónde está. Le estuve buscando por el hotel pero no pude encontrarlo.

—¡Maldición! —El hombre habla tan de prisa que Taemin no puede descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

—No te preocupes Minho, Taemin aparecerá.

—¡Qué no me preocupe! No puedo solo quedarme tranquilo sin saber dónde está.

—Lo sé Minho, pero ya es muy tarde, deberías irte a casa.

—No hasta que le encuentre hyung —y así sin más el castaño corta la comunicación. Jong cae pesado en el sillón y lanza el teléfono sobre la mesa más cercana.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Horas apenas antes del amanecer se adentra en su departamento y no puede evitar contemplar la estancia que ahora le parecía muy espaciosa y solitaria para su gusto. Deja las llaves en el lugar de siempre y arrastra los pies con pesar hasta el baño, se lavaría la cara, cocinaría algo de comer y saldría una vez más en busca de Taemin.

Ya había visitado los lugares que solía ir con frecuencia aunque todos parecían desolados a causa de la hora, quizás a plena luz del día tendría mayor suerte; no puede evitar adentrarse en la habitación que le correspondía al pequeño y queda sentado en la cama, que si bien le pertenecía ahora le parecía extraña, ajena. Deambula por las cuatro paredes apreciando con atención los objetos personales que correspondían a Taemin, sus rodillas flaquean y mentalmente agradece el soporte al encontrar muy bien doblada la bufanda color menta que le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños, justo cerca de su almohada.

—¿Dónde estás? —Pregunta a la nada sintiéndose inseguro, su primera reacción había sido buscar a su madre para entender lo que sucedía que jamás reparó en que Taemin debía estar igual o aún más confundido que él y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su torpeza, pero Minho simplemente no descansaría hasta tener a Taemin nuevamente a su lado.

El teléfono llama su atención y contesta con prisa al creer que podría tratarse del pelirrojo más se lleva una decepción al escuchar el tono tranquilo y monótono de su madre al otro lado de la línea.

—Te quiero en la oficina en una hora, debemos dar una conferencia de prensa luego del revuelo que causaste en la fiesta de la compañía.

—¿Yo lo causé? No querrás decir que lo has causado tú cuando decidiste proclamar un matrimonio arreglado ante todas las personas presentes.

—¡Minho! Cuida tus modales.

—En este momento no tengo nada que cuidar y creí haberte dejado en claro que no voy a casarme ni voy a volver a la compañía.

—¡No digas tonterías!

—¿Mi vida te parece una tontería?

—Tu actitud es una tontería. Deja de comportarte como un niño que hay asuntos importantes que atender.

—No, madre. Entiéndelo… Renuncio.

El constante repique de un teléfono celular que en definitiva no era el suyo le hace arrugar el rostro en molestia y se despereza aun con los ojos cerrados; tambalea por la sala y cae como peso muerto sobre el sillón contrario a donde había dormido, el rostro apagado de Taemin le recibe más el pequeño no le prestaba atención, el pelirrojo concentraba la mirada sobre el aparato telefónico que no había parado de sonar desde el momento en el que lo había encendido y ahora sopesaba el volver a dejarlo apagado con tal de no tener que seguir leyendo el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Luego de que la llamada finalmente terminara era el turno de su propio celular para que comenzara a sonar anunciando una llamada, comparten una fugaz mirada y contesta.

—¿Madre?

—¡Gracias al cielo por contestar! —El rostro de Jonghyun muestra toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo. —Jonghyun necesito que vayas al departamento de Minho y hables con él. A ese tonto muchacho le ha entrado la ridícula idea de renunciar a la compañía.

—¿Renunciar? ¿De qué está hablando?

—Sí. Simplemente se niega a estar en la compañía, me ha dicho que renuncia y me ha colgado el teléfono.

—Voy para allá —escucha la línea caer y queda en silencio por momentos, sabe que Taemin ha escuchado lo que madre había dicho, no por nada había dejado el alta voz encendido en la tonta creencia de que quizás se trataba de Minho.

—Hyung…

—Es mejor que te quedes aquí. Yo iré a hablar con él.

—Pero…

—Solo espera un poco, yo intentaré calmarle y luego tú podrás ir al departamento cuando estés listo. —Después de una ducha rápida sale con un solo objetivo en mente.

Jonghyun no estaba preparado para la imagen que presentaba Minho en aquellos momentos, aunque si se sinceraba realmente no sabía que esperaba. El castaño aún tenía el traje de la noche anterior, el cabello disparado en todas direcciones, los primeros botones desabrochados, las mangas todas desarregladas por encima de los codos y qué decir de sus pies descalzos, habían pasado años desde que había visto a Minho fumar; era una extraña ansiedad que se volvía pasajera luego de los exámenes finales en la facultad, y claro estaba, justo después del desastroso modo en que su corta carrera dentro del futbol había terminado, tal parece que algunas cosas no cambian.

—Hey Ming

—Hey Jong —Minho abre la puerta por completo cediéndole el paso al departamento. —¿Café?

—Por favor —no importaba que no pudiese dormir bien debido a la cafeína, algo debía circular por su sistema para lograr encontrar una salida. —Madre ha llamado. —Minho asiente ante sus palabras como si lo estuviese esperando. —Me ha dicho que piensas renunciar. —El rostro del castaño se desentona ante su elección de palabras.

—No lo pienso. Renuncié.

—¿No estás hablando en serio o sí? —El rubio le observa incrédulo.

—Nunca antes he hablado tan en serio.

—¿Pero estás seguro? —La inseguridad de Jonghyun se hace presente.

—Sí

—¿Y todo por lo que estabas trabajando? ¿Los proyectos?

—Nada de eso importa si tengo que vivir como una marioneta de mis padres.

—¿Y Taeyeon? —Le toma unos momentos saber qué contestar.

—Sabes perfectamente que no podría estar casado un día como si fuera un mero capricho, no es solo mi vida. Es la vida de ella también.

—Esa no es la única razón por la que le has dicho a madre que no vas a casarte con ella —era más una clara afirmación que una pregunta.

—No

—¿Y Taemin? —Al escuchar el nombre del menor, Minho suspira y despeina su cabello.

—No puedo encontrarlo.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Qué debería hacer?

—No lo sé Ming.

—Solo quiero tenerle en mi vida hyung —el cansancio se hace presente en sus facciones. —Pero no puedo obligarlo a estar aquí, ni mucho menos lidiar con todo el drama y el estrés que implica sobrellevar los asuntos de mi familia. Es muy joven aun.

—No puedes tomar esa decisión por él, quizás él quiera permanecer a tu lado.

—Quizás no.

—Lo estás tomando a la ligera —deja de lado el café frío. —¿No eras tú el que decía era un chico centrado y maduro para su edad?

—Aun así, no podría obligarle a cargar con algo para lo que no está preparado.

—Quizás tengas razón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las festividades habían terminado, atrás quedaban los villancicos y los fuegos artificiales en lo que el invierno se hacía más crudo.

La prensa le seguía a todos lados, estaba en pleno apogeo la gran noticia del compromiso entre el joven Choi Minho y la señorita Kim Taeyeon, era la sensación del momento y la castaña los disfrutaba al máximo, él lo sabía. Aun existían aquellos periodistas que no se conformaban con las declaraciones de sus padres, ni de la misma Taeyeon y los que especulaban sobre la falta de un anillo de compromiso por su parte.

Por su lado Minho se mantenía en su departamento, perdía las horas frente al televisor y se negaba rotundamente a poner pie en la compañía hasta que su madre diese su brazo a torcer con toda esa pantomima. Por las noches salía a dar paseos largos aunque terminase con los labios amoratados y las manos entumecidas, así era menor la posibilidad de ser reconocido y desde el momento en que se adentraba en la calma de algún parque, marcaba el número telefónico que se había aprendido de memoria aunque el resultado fuese siempre el mismo.

El buzón de mensaje era lo único le esperaba hasta que un día al regresar a casa se percata de que la puerta principal se encontraba sin cerrojo.

Inspecciona la pieza con cuidado y bate en mano hasta que se fija en la habitación que no había tocado desde hace semanas, la cual ahora se encontraba completamente vacía, carecía de total personalidad y de toque humano, como era justo antes de que Taemin llegase a su vida. Taemin.

Corre por el departamento con premura buscando entre ansioso y desesperado más lo único que le esperaba era el juego de llaves que había destinado al pelirrojo cuando llegó a vivir con él y una escueta nota que consistía en un mero trozo de papel con las palabras 'Lo siento' escrito con cuidado.

Caminaba tranquila una mañana por las calles congeladas de Seúl y sonríe para sus adentros, semanas habían pasado ya desde que el compromiso hubiese sido anunciado y desde entonces se veía seguida de fotógrafos que le detenían para hacerle preguntas aun cuando junto a su padre y la vicepresidenta habían dado una conferencia de prensa para asegurar el compromiso; todavía con la ausencia de Minho, bajo la falsa creencia de que el hombre prefería mantener su vida al margen y concentrarse solo en los negocios, aunque algunos comenzaban a cuestionar el comportamiento del más joven al no poder encontrarle si quiera a las afueras de la empresa y traían a colación la misteriosa mujer con la que había sido visto en varias ocasiones junto a su gran amigo Kim Jonghyun pero Taeyeon era ágil para desviar las preguntas innecesarias.

Se escuda bajo lentes de sol poco necesarios para el clima y entra en la confortante calidez de una nueva cafetería que habían inaugurado justo lejos de las concurridas calles cercanas al metro. En espera de su _macchiato_ estaba cuando una figura conocida llega a su campo de visión, a tan solo metros y un par de sillas de distancia no estaba ningún otro más que Jonghyun, más el hombre no se encontraba solo, no. A su lado estaba aquel chico que les había engañado a todos al hacerse pasar por una mujer y más para acercarse a Minho, ahora que se le había presentado la oportunidad iba a decirle todo lo que en verdad pensaba de él, o eso hubiera hecho de no ser por la media conversación que llega a escuchar.

—Es Minho —habla Jonghyun al revisar el celular que había comenzado a vibrar sobre la mesa.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Minnie… Tienes que hablarle —el mayor entrelaza los dedos sobre la mesa expectante, Taemin sin dirigirle palabra toma el aparato y contesta.

—Minho —por momentos la línea queda en silencio, manteniéndose a la expectativa de lo que sucedería después.

—Es la primera vez que te escucho llamarme solo por mi nombre Minnie —su voz ronca, áspera le hace estremecer y por otro lado le preocupa.

—Suelo llamarte solo por tu nombre en mi cabeza —aquella respuesta le causa gracia y le hace reír por lo bajo. —Me voy mañana hyung.

—Lo sé —aunque no lo hubiese dicho jamás, Minho tenía marcado en un pequeño calendario escondido bajo carpetas en su oficina, ambas, la fecha en la que Taemin debía partir; no mentiría, se había hecho una idea de cómo sería el llevarle él mismo hasta el aeropuerto y las semanas siguientes seguir su rendimiento y la forma en la que se acoplaba con tranquilidad, le había dado instrucciones a Jonghyun no solo con respecto a la beca sino también al hecho de tener un lugar rentable en el que vivir, ya luego el pequeño se mantendría por sus propios medios. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

—¿Hyung?

—¿Si Minnie?

—¿Cuídate, si? —Sonríe fugaz y suspira silencioso. —No olvides de comer, sobre todo el almuerzo en la oficina y ten por seguro que lo sabré, además Jonghyun-hyung te estará vigilando aunque falte al trabajo. —Ahora no solo Minho ríe, Jong le acompaña. —Tú me diste todo lo que soñaba y más, así que no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero no te preocupes. No te preocupes por mí, yo voy a estar bien.

—Eso lo sé.

—En su lugar —se remueve en su sitio incómodo pero sabe que lo que tiene para decirle es importante. —Preocúpate por Taeyeon-ah. —Ante el comentario Jonghyun baja la mirada jugando con sus dedos mientras la aludida sujetaba con fuerza su vaso plástico que comenzaba a enfriarse. —Hyung… Ella va a ser tu esposa, no puedes solo ignorarla y sobre todas las cosas no puedes renunciar a la compañía. —Antes de que Minho pudiera replicar. —Sí, lo sé, Jonghyun-hyung me lo dijo.

—Traidor —suelta sin más sonriendo, arrancando una diminuta sonrisa al pequeño.

—Minho… Debes hacerla feliz —cubre su boca al sentir las lágrimas alcanzar sus ojos y sollozos sobre sus labios. —Debes… Debes ser feliz. Minho si tú eres feliz, entonces yo seré feliz, sin importar donde esté. —De cuenta nueva permanecen en silencio hasta que la voz susurrante de Minho se oye clara en sus oídos.

—Yo… Yo no quiero… No quiero ser feliz sin ti —su corazón retumba presuroso y adolorido. —Yo te amo. Te amo Minnie.

—Y yo te amo hyung —segundos más tarde corta la comunicación y lanza el aparato hacia Jonghyun para dar pie a la tristeza que se acumulaba en su semblante; sus hombros se estremecen y muerde con fuerza sus labios, no quería causar una escena, bastante tenía con huir de los fotógrafos que repentinamente se aparecían por los alrededores del departamento de Jong; tenía suerte que algunos no le reconocieran por el solo hecho de cambiar su vestimenta, pero no podía confiarse.

Jonghyun ofrece como único consuelo unas leves palmaditas sobre su cabeza y le acaricia el cabello en un acto fraternal, alzando la mirada cree reconocer la silueta que salía con prisa del local pero quizás solo estaba confundido.


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

Frente al enorme espejo iluminado de tres focos destinados a dejar en claro toda su expresión, contempla sus facciones que denotaban algo de cansancio. Había estado trabajando toda la noche anterior aun cuando estaba seguro de tener memorizado los diálogos necesarios para presentarse frente al director, Key se había asegurado de ello.

Suspira intentando alejar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a asomarse en la boca de su estómago y unos golpes en la puerta anuncian la entrada de su amigo a la habitación.

Un joven de unos pocos años mayor, ojos castaños, fieros y cabellera rubia se hace presente al tiempo que le dedica una sonrisa amplia mientras posa una mano sobre su hombro.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —le despeina el cabello con afecto y se sienta al lado contrario de donde él se encontraba. —Son unos idiotas, no tienen ni una pizca de talento.

—¡Key! —Su tono lleno de advertencia le pide que se abstenga de hacer esos comentarios, al menos hasta después de haber abandonado el recinto.

—¿Qué? —El susodicho se hace el desentendido. —Puedo decirlo, es más, estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo. —Y es que el joven no se equivocaba. El haber obtenido el puesto de asistente de director después de horas de acosar al pobre hombre de mediana edad y mucho trabajo duro, Key había alcanzado llegar a su puesto deseado, su sueño realizado, el cual era justamente estar sentado en el lugar donde se encontraba. —De todas formas no sé por qué te preocupas por los otros. Yo sé que vas a obtener el papel, eres perfecto.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Que tu no quieras ver tu propio potencial no significa que yo tenga porque hacerme el tonto —Key suelta un bufido cansado ante la repetitiva pelea que estaba hastiado de tener con el otro a causa de las inseguridades del más pequeño; aunque tomando en cuenta sus antecedentes no sabía cómo eso era posible.

—Ayúdame a practicar al menos.

—No quiero. Estoy exhausto —hace caso omiso a los pedidos del contrario y se dedica mejor a distraerse por unos meros momentos al encender el televisor que habían instalado dentro del espacioso camerino. Intercambiaba despreocupado los canales sin prestar real atención hasta que un programa sobre las celebridades más influyentes capta su atención.

Las voces entre sorprendidas y analíticas de las animadoras se escuchan fuertes y claras.

—Así como lo oyen, es imposible acallar los rumores iniciados hace unos meses con respecto a la posible maternidad de esta importante personalidad de los negocios. Desde el año pasado comenzaron a circular rumores al encontrarle drásticos cambios en la vestimenta, ya que muchos alegaban, se trataba de una táctica para despistar a la prensa; pero ya es imposible ocultarlo.

Fuentes confiables y cercanas al magnate de Bienes Raíces, la cual en estos momentos se encuentra en una gira por Estados Unidos para promover la inversión dentro de dicho país, nos aseguran que esta chica presenta cinco meses de embarazo.

Felicidades a Kim Taeyeon por esta maravillosa noticia y felicidades a su esposo quien no es más que el conocido heredero de Corporaciones de Telecomunicaciones Choi. Choi Minho.

Key estaba a punto de hacer algún tipo de comentario sarcástico con respecto a la relevancia de la noticia cuando el estruendo de un vaso estrellando contra el suelo le sobresalta y le hace virarse con prisa.

—¡Taemin! —Se acerca al menor con precaución de no tocar el vidrio esparcido. —Taemin, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? —Le bombardea con preguntas pero el chico estaba completamente perdido. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar sutiles mientras con los ojos fijos en las diversas imágenes que le mostraba el aparato, sentía un cúmulo de lágrimas aglomerarse en sus ojos. Había pasado poco más de un año. —¿Taemin? ¡Taemin, contéstame! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —El chico niega varias veces con furia tratando de calmarse pero una vez que el primer sollozo escapa de su boca es incapaz de detenerse.

Key le atrae a sí y le apresa en su pecho entre nervioso y preocupado, nunca antes había visto al pequeño comportarse de aquella forma, ni aun cuando el estrés atacaba y las horas de sueño eran pocas.

Tocan a la puerta presurosos.

—Taemin es tu turno.

—¡Demonios! —Masculla el rubio al ver el estado del más joven. —Vamos pequeño, tienes que calmarte ahora. —Le arrulla por momentos y le acaricia el cabello para luego limpiarle las mejillas y sonreír. —No sé exactamente qué es lo que está pasando y aunque estoy seguro que Minho tiene que ver en esto… —Ante la mención tan acertada del hombre Taemin se encoge de hombros y esconde el rostro. —Ahora necesito que te tranquilices, estamos en una audición. Hay personas allá afuera a las que debes impresionar.

—Pero… Yo…

—Taemin —su voz no mostraba lugar a replica solo determinación. —Es ahora o nunca. —A empujones le lleva hasta la puerta y le besa ambas mejillas. —Confío en ti.

—Hyung…

—Pero no creas que voy a olvidarlo. Apenas salgamos de aquí, quiero saber la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—La verdad —sí, Key nunca antes se había permitido preguntar, sentía que no le correspondía, que no era su lugar, pero ahora, momentos después de verle lastimado y vulnerable no podía evitar el querer saber la verdadera razón, razón por la que él no hablaba demasiado sobre sí mismo, sobre cómo había logrado entrar a la academia y llevar la vida que tenía aunque Key ya sospechaba que ese tal Minho tenía algo que ver con el asunto. —Rómpete una pierna.

Caminaba como si flotara en una nube, con las piernas vueltas gelatina, en el pasillo todo el _staff_ de coordinación corría en todas direcciones siguiendo y dando órdenes; aunque se tratase de una audición, el director era lo suficientemente exigente como para querer nada más y nada menos que la perfección en aquella producción, ningún detalle debía ser pasado por alto, ni siquiera en una audición.

Al entrar al escenario, los focos le iluminan haciéndole perder la visión por unos cuantos segundos antes de que la voz fuerte y critica del hombre se escuchase clara en sus oídos y estaba seguro, en toda la estancia.

—Nombre, jovencito —el corazón le viaja a la garganta y aun cuando intenta responder, ni una sola palabra sale de su boca.

—Lee Taemin —hablan a su lado. El director le dedica una mirada poco creyente al chico que posaba a su lado y le entregaba la enésima taza de café; aquella tarde había estado llena de decepciones y parecía continuaría hasta pasada la medianoche. No tenían tiempo que perder pero nadie parecía expresar el grado de sentimiento que él estaba buscando. —Si me permite señor. —El asistente atrae su atención y él le deja ser con libertad, el chiquillo que tenía en frente lucía tan perdido y aterrado que el hombre dudaba por completo de sus habilidades. —Tae, escúchame. Quiero que te concentres en una cosa, solo una cosa. —El chico parece escapar de su trance y escucha a Key con total atención. —Confío en ti. —Taemin asiente dudoso y luego de respirar hondo logra enfocarse en solo una cosa. Actuar.

Decir que se sentía impresionado era hablar poco, era una mínima pizca de la sensación de asombro y sorpresa que le embarga a medida que ese chico, Lee Taemin, comienza a tomar en serio su presentación.

Atrás había quedado su timidez y precaución, atrás había quedado el miedo y la incertidumbre, atrás había quedado cualquier tipo de obstáculo mental para dar paso a la determinación y soltura característica del joven actor. Su aire melancólico y penoso envuelve el espacio para brindar el ápice necesario de emoción que el director estaba buscando. El hombre había sido cautivado por completo.

El sonido de una botella de champagne al destapar le recibe al adentrarse en el camerino, Key le esperaba con un vaso de plástico y una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Felicidades! —Le abraza fuerte y le obliga a dar un sorbo a la bebida espumante. —Sabía que lo harías. Te dije que lo harías. —El rubio le llena de besos el rostro y entre tropezones le deja caer sentado en una de las sillas más cercana. —Esto hay que celebrarlo.

—¿Acaso no estamos celebrando ya? —Por ese comentario burlón se gana una mirada perspicaz, llena de desprecio.

—Serás tonto.

Taemin ríe por lo bajo y luego de terminarse la bebida se encamina hasta el cambiario para poder recoger sus cosas. —Olvídate de cualquier plan que tengas, esta noche vamos a celebrar. Ve a casa, date una buena ducha y ponte ropa _fancy*._

—¿Fancy?

—Hoy será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Conociendo a Key no debía sorprenderse, pero aquello era algo que ni en los mejores días en el trabajo a medio tiempo podía si quiera imaginar, aquello era un verdadero lujo.

Parpadea aun confuso sin creer su suerte, el mayor le había enviado una dirección asegurándole que no debía estar ni un minuto más tarde o lo lamentaría. Una sonriente chica de larga cabellera azabache llama su atención.

—¿Alguna reservación? —Asiente despacio.

—¿Kim Kibum? —Ante el nombre la chica asiente corto mientras busca en su lista lo mencionado. Al parecer lo había encontrado.

—Por favor, pase adelante —con paso lento Taemin se adentra en el local. Poco después un mesero le dirige a una mesa al fondo, oculta de todo el bullicio, alguien ya se encontraba allí.

—¿Key? —Pregunta algo asustado de estar equivocado.

—¡Taemin! —El rubio le mira luego de bajar el menú. —Pide lo que quieras. —le apresura su amigo.

—Pero… Hyung.

—Nada de peros. Hoy no quiero excusas —le da un sorbo a su copa de agua.

—Está bien.

—Ese es mi pequeño.

Horas pasan entre conversación poco importante y uno que otro alago por parte del mayor, quien en verdad se había sentido orgulloso ante la actuación de aquel día; aun cuando el director se había mostrado reacio al comienzo, estaba más que claro, al menos para Key. Taemin se había ganado el papel y con honores, su intuición nunca le había fallado y no iba a empezar a fallar ahora.

A punto de pedir el postre se encontraban cuando un alboroto a la entrada del restaurant se escucha, pero ellos estaban demasiado contentos como para presentar verdadera atención.

Algunos flashes de cámaras se podían apreciar aunque eso era algo a lo que si bien no ese habían acostumbrado, era considerado relativamente "normal".

El furor parece perder fuerza y ambos se sumergen en una conversación amena sobre lo que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante, las posibilidades que ese nuevo proyecto les traería a ambos. Sus vasos son nuevamente llenados y contemplan la posibilidad de tomar un poco de café cuando una voz a su espalda parece llamarle insegura.

—¿Taemin-sshi?

Agradece el estar sentado al tiempo que una capa de sudor frío comienza a formarse por toda su columna, su respiración se altera y a sus manos llegan un sutil temblor.

Por su parte Key contempla entre extrañado y curioso la figura que se encontraba a poco pasos de distancia, la cual se debatía sobre acercarse o no.

Taemin le lanza una mirada temerosa preguntando sin palabras si de verdad había una persona detrás de él que le llamaba y no era solo alucinaciones de su mente cansada. Key parpadea seguro en respuesta y sin ningún tipo de consideración lanza una mirada penetrante a la mujer que ahora se encontraba expectante; su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar pero no lograba descifrar específicamente de dónde.

—¿Taemin-sshi, eres tú? —Taemin hace un pequeño movimientos involuntario y luego de que la persona se deshiciera de las innecesarias gafas de sol, Key finalmente puede reconocer la figura que ahora se acercaba a la mesa con paso decidido.

—Taeyeon-sshi —Taemin se levanta de su asiento y hace un reverencia leve, aun después de tanto tiempo se siente incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —Pregunta casi asustada y Taemin asiente despacio. No sabía que más hacer.

Key les contempla poco seguro de cómo proseguir, pero hace lo que más natural le parece. Se levanta y hace una reverencia para llamar la atención de la mujer.

—Buenas noches Taeyeon-sshi, por favor, tome asiento. —La castaña observa al hombre por unos momentos y luego regresa la atención al más joven.

—No, por favor, no quiero importunar —con una fugaz mirada a la mesa y tomando en consideración dónde se encontraban, era más que obvio que, los allí presente debían estar teniendo algún tipo de celebración. —Yo solo… —Parece dudar sobre qué decir. —Yo solo he venido a entregarle esto a Taemin-sshi. —De su largo abrigo azul marino con detalles en plateado logra sacar un amarillento sobre manila. Taemin finalmente se llena de coraje para alzar el rostro y un asfixiante nudo se forma en su garganta. Olvidada quedaba la pulcritud de su calzado.

Taeyeon había cortado su cabello lo cual le daba un aspecto más maduro a como él la recordaba, su anatomía, claro estaba, había cambiado; esto sin ser del todo obvio, si ponía algo de atención podía percatarse de lo abultado de su vientre por debajo de los pliegues de la ropa y por supuesto, había renunciado a sus perfectos zapatos tacón de aguja a cambio de unas modernas y cómodas zapatillas que eran amables con respecto al mal de los pies hinchados. La mujer se veía aún más hermosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el brillo característico de la maternidad.

—¿A mí? —Su voz en un susurro se oye y Taeyeon le dedica una sonrisa sutil para luego asentir despacio. Posa el sobre en la mesa.

—Esto es algo que necesitas saber. Por favor, léelo una vez que estés solo —parpadea confundido más solo puede asentir varias veces mientras observa como la mujer comienza a alejarse con paso lento y cuidadoso.

—¡Whisky, por favor! —La escandalosa voz del rubio le trae de regreso. Key se veía impaciente y toma de un solo trago la bebida ambarina una vez que el mesero deja el vaso justo en frente suyo. —No hay forma de que me niegues que la mujer que acaba de irse no es ninguna otra que Kim Taeyeon, la gran magnate de Bienes Raíces. —Taemin asiente. —Y si, entonces, esa es Taeyeon, significa que, lo que sea que haya en ese sobre debe contener información de Minho, ¿cierto? —Taemin asiente de nuevo. —Taemin… —Le llama cuidadoso. —Debes contarme lo que sucedió, solo sabiendo la verdad podré ayudarte. —Acto seguido el mayor le limpia las mejillas por las que corrían traviesas lágrimas de las cuales no estaba del todo consciente.

—¿Estás seguro de querer saber la verdad? —Es turno del rubio para asentir expectante. —Entonces vamos a casa.

Después de un regreso silencioso se adentran con paso tranquilo en la seguridad del pequeño apartamento en el que vivían. Al principio Key se había sorprendido por completo la primera vez que había puesto pie en aquel lugar, aunque no era demasiado grande, tenía bastas comodidades; se encontraba perfectamente amueblado. Contaba con un comedor para cuatro y la cocina en un solo espacio, un cómodo sofá y a juego dos asientos más, poseía dos habitaciones y dos baños; aun cuando carecía de objetos personales como fotografías, libros o alguna cosa que denotase pertenencia, además de las numerosas guías con respecto a la proyección y algunas revistas de cocina. Había algo que simplemente le parecía extraño.

Según Taemin no había pasado más de dos meses desde que había llegado a la ciudad y aun se encontraba lidiando con la nueva rutina de tener que asistir a clases, horas de práctica y un trabajo a medio tiempo, así qué, ¿cómo era posible que fuese capaz de obtener todas esas cosas?

Pero lo que en verdad le llama la atención es un día en el cual Taemin le pide le acompañe a la oficina del casero, ya que era la fecha en la que debía pagar la renta.

—Buenas tardes —saluda alegre.

—Taemin, muchacho —un hombre bonachón con pronunciado bigote y gafas caídas le saluda sonriente. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Le traigo la renta —el pelirrojo le entrega un sobre con el monto destinado al pago.

—No te preocupes muchacho, ya está pago —Key al escuchar al hombre se sorprende, Taemin no había dejado de estar preocupado al tener la fecha cercana y dudaba de poder pagar el monto completo. El pequeño solo suspira y asiente sin mediar palabra, guarda su dinero dentro de la chaqueta y con pesadez regresa de camino al departamento.

Seis meses después de aquel encuentro, Key había sufrido una mala jugada del universo al gastarse el dinero destinado al pago de su alquiler y a la encargada no le queda de otra que sacar sus cosas del apartamento, eso había sucedido demasiadas veces en el pasado.

Preocupado y sin un lugar a donde ir, sopesa la idea de llamar a sus padres, pero sabe que el hacer eso, sería admitir una derrota y Kim Kibum no se daba por vencido.

Con sus cosas detrás del improvisado camerino en el teatro donde se encontraba trabajando, caen en la conversación de como provisionalmente se había quedado sin un sitio donde vivir y ningún otro más que Taemin le ofrece la idea de permanecer en el departamento donde éste vivía, siempre y cuando se comprometiese a estar al día con el pago de alquiler.

Así es como sucede, ellos dos terminan por vivir juntos en aquel cómodo espacio.

Se sirve una taza de té caliente recién hecho y queda sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala. Taemin regresaba de su habitación sin el sobre que Taeyeon le había entregado, lo que ahora sostenía era una colorida bufanda de la cual se podía apreciar una curiosa insignia.

—Este fue uno de los regalos que Minho me hizo por mi cumpleaños —su sorpresa se hace clara en su rostro y Taemin no puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. —Otra de las cosas que Minho me dio por el día de mi cumpleaños fue la posibilidad de estar aquí justo ahora.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Sabes que estoy estudiando gracias a una beca?

—Sí.

—Fue Minho quien consiguió esa beca.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo escúchame con atención.

Sin prisa y con mucha nostalgia en la mirada, Taemin le hace saber a Key lo que había sucedido en su vida hace un año y como su camino se había cruzado con poderosas personalidades como lo eran Choi Minho y Kim Taeyeon.

 _*Fancy:_ Elegante en inglés.


	14. Capítulo XVIII

**Capitulo XIII**

Cierra la puerta tras su espalda con cuidado, no quería despertar al rubio que dormitaba en la habitación, horas habían pasado desde que habían iniciado conversación; la verdad era que a Taemin no se le había hecho nada fácil conllevar la plática y sabía que Key aun en el fondo se limitaba a preguntar poco, solo lo necesario y cuando era necesario, quería que el pequeño le contase las cosas a su tiempo, despacio y con calma. No importaba si les llevaba toda la noche o más.

Una mueca obscura se pinta en su semblante y le arden los músculos del cuello, contempla con aire distante el espacio amplio de la estancia en la que se encontraba, muchas veces antes había pensado en mudarse de aquel departamento, dejando todo atrás, dejarlo todo y olvidarse sin dejar rastro más los ojos gatunos de su amigo le carcomen la consciencia cada vez que su mente se veía invadida de aquellos turbios pensamientos.

Suspira largo y sonoro y con pasos lentos vira hacia su pieza. Encendiendo la luz, no puede evitar que sus ojos se posen en el poco acorde sobre que resaltaba en la simpleza de la estancia, la desesperación le embarga. ¿Debía o no debía leer lo que el sobre contenía?

¡Sí! Gritaba su deseo desde algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro pero el miedo era más grande que su curiosidad. Él no era fuerte como Key, determinado como Minho o insistente como Jonghyun; él era demasiado inseguro como para si quiera dar un paso dentro de su habitación.

Huye a la cocina y busca las sobras del almuerzo, quizás el mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa le ayudase a despejarse y no sucumbir ante la tentación que representaba aquel objeto que se posaba en la mesa a un lado de su cama. Pierde la vista en los infomerciales infinitos que se presentaban brillantes y atrayentes en el televisor y por momentos sopesa en verdad la idea de adquirir una nueva tostadora y una máquina de nombre extraño, que era una mezcla entre una licuadora y una procesadora; con la que aparentemente era posible crear combinaciones saludables de jugos y smooties.*

El sueño parece alcanzarle por fin.

Se adentra en la habitación a tientas en la obscuridad, de forma obstinada se niega a prestarle atención al objeto que sabía tenía que prestarle toda su atención. Sus pies le llevan hasta el baño y luego de lavar sus dientes y cara, suspira de cuenta nueva y un sentido de nostalgia le golpea al tiempo que sus ojos se fijan en la fina prenda colorida que decoraba su almohada. Nunca más se había armado de valor para usarla pero no lograba deshacerse de ella; a diferencia del teléfono celular que había lanzado al agua un día en el que Key había preparado un pequeño viaje de descanso.

Las rodillas le fallan y queda sentado al filo de la cama, no puede seguir atrasando el momento. Con manos temblorosas toma la prenda y la enrolla en su cuello, sonriendo ante la suavidad de la tela.

Alcanza el sobre y con el fuerte tamborileo de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, logra ojear en su interior, encontrando una numerosa cantidad de páginas.

A grandes rasgos contempla las hojas, inspeccionando como si de un libro nuevo se tratase, atrapa con la mirada oraciones a medias en las que puede apreciar su nombre y el de Minho de tanto en vez. Enciende la luz junto a su mesa y luego de esconderse bajo la seguridad de las mullidas sabanas, le dedica al objeto la atención que merece, dándose cuenta que se trataba de la pulcra y cuidadosa caligrafía de Taeyeon.

 _Taemin,_

 _No sé si seré capaz de encontrarte o si seré capaz de hablarte una vez que lo haga, sé que tienes preguntas, créeme yo también las tengo pero, si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que he sido lo suficientemente valiente como para verte a los ojos. No sé en qué circunstancias nos encontraremos o si tendremos tiempo de conversar, quizás no puedas creerme pero, todo este tiempo he sentido ganas de conocerte; conocer a la persona que hizo a Minho tan feliz. ¡Oh! Pero antes de decirte algo más, tengo que aclarar un pequeño detalle. Desconozco si, para el tiempo que puedas tener estas palabras en tus manos, la prensa ya se habrá enterado o si aún podré mantenerlo en secreto; de todas formas siento que debo dejarlo en claro, al menos tú debes saberlo. Estoy embarazada._

 _A los pocos meses de que Minho y yo nos casáramos por el bien y fusión de las compañías, tuve que hacer un viaje de negocios con mi padre a Japón, no fue demasiado, apenas unos tres días, y sé que deberá sonarte a locura pero, estando en una posada estilo oriental en Osaka, conocí a un hombre encantador, de ojos puros y una sonrisa tan brillante que parecía iluminar todo a su paso. Jinki no sabía quién era yo, ni mucho menos que estaba casada. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, este bebé que estoy esperando no es de Minho. Por favor no me juzgues, sé que no estoy en posición de pedir siquiera perdón, pero por favor escúchame hasta el final, tal vez así puedas entenderme solo un poco._

Luego de lo que había parecido un fin de semana largo, Minho finalmente regresa a la compañía como cada lunes, puntual con un café para llevar de algún cafetín cercano. Madre actúa sorprendida al verlo adentrarse en la oficina y le sigue el paso luego de dejarle papeles importantes a la secretaria.

—Tal parece que has desistido de tu tonta idea de renunciar.

—No me tientes. No es por ti que estoy aquí ahora —le contesta sin dirigirle la mirada, concentrado en los nuevos contratos que tenía dispuestos en su escritorio; debía recordar entregarle un masivo bono a la mujer que más que su secretaria, era su sombra y le permitía estar preparado para todo.

—Estás aquí y eso es lo que importa. —Taeyeon y yo saldremos a cenar esta noche y decidiremos una fecha conveniente para la boda —la mujer está tentada a hacerle saber que ellos ya tenían una fecha escogida, pero una sola mirada a su hijo y logra entender que sería mejor el dejar que las cosas se diesen cuando el chico decidiera. Song ah se aleja de la oficina con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Por su parte, Minho suspira relajando los músculos de la espalda y gira con ayuda de la silla, sabía que debía seguir, lo había prometido pero no significaba que fuese sencillo de hacer. Aún más ahora tenía que luchar por su vida, sus proyectos y su futuro.

Ojeaba el menú con ojos desinteresados, aunque ningún plato era del todo familiar, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se dignaba ir a establecimientos como aquellos; él en realidad adoraba los pequeños y escondidos a plena vista lugares a los que Jonghyun acostumbraba llevarle antes de… antes de Navidad, ahora ambos se encontraban tan ocupados que apenas si lograban comunicarse con medias llamadas telefónicas aunque más de la mitad de dichas llamadas fuesen un recordatorio de que él debía olvidar el papeleo y comer algo a no ser que quisiera terminar en el hospital por inanición. Una fugaz sonrisa se cruza en su semblante ante el recuerdo.

—Siento llegar tarde —habla una voz risueña y Minho intenta sonreír como saludo más el gesto no logra alcanzar sus ojos y no pasa del todo desapercibido.

—No te preocupes —como todo caballero, abre la silla y espera a que Taeyeon se acomode para regresar a su asiento, minutos después un mesero estaba listo para tomar su orden.

—Por favor, una botella de vino rosa. —Taeyeon se sorprende y le llama entre susurros sin saber cómo reaccionar; el vino rosa era su favorito y Minho lo sabía. —Solo eso, por los momentos. —El chico se aleja presuroso. Permanecen en silencio hasta que el chico regresa con lo ordenado, Minho alza su copa y le dedica a Taeyeon una sonrisa más sincera. —Disculpa el retraso. —La castaña no logra entender hasta que sus ojos se posan en una cajita de terciopelo azul marino, la cual Minho desliza hacia su persona. Con dedos cuidadosos revela el contenido de la caja, no siento otro que un anillo de compromiso del cual se podía apreciar el reluciente y brillante diamante. —Kim Taeyeon, ¿te casarías conmigo? —La mujer le contempla atontada, como si no se creyese las palabras que acababa de escuchar; el castaño carraspea un tanto nervioso atrayendo su atención. —¡Sí! —Con manos temblorosas Taeyeon delinea la caja y asiente varias veces emocionada. —¡Sí! ¡Sí, acepto! —Minho le sonríe una vez más, se levanta y queda a su lado, con un fluido movimiento desliza el anillo por su dedo anular y le rodea por los hombros dejando un beso sobre su coronilla.

Poco tiempo después de aquella tranquila y maravillosa noche, Taeyeon se ve junto a la compañía de Minho de forma más seguida; las cenas en aquel restaurant se hicieron más frecuentes, incluso se veía en compañía de sus padres en casa de los Choi ciertas noches en las que Madre decía extrañar a su hijo y a su futura nuera, Minho simplemente accedía complaciente. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta un día, estaba debatiendo un contrato por una casa, Minho se mudaría de su departamento y luego de la boda, vivirían juntos lejos de sus padres. Taeyeon se sentía rebosar de alegría; si tan solo hubiese prestado mejor atención y no solo se dejase cegar bajo la cortina de felicidad, quizás así las cosas hubiesen resultado diferentes.

Su día soñado había llegado y ella no podía desear más. Todo a su alrededor parecía sacado de un perfecto cuento de hadas y todo destinado para ella. La música, los invitados, las flores y la decoración; todo era un lugar mágico de tal magnitud que minutos antes de salir y caminar hasta el altar, tiene que pellizcar sus mejillas para asegurarse que no se trataba de una ilusión.

Cada paso se sentía como sobrevolar por encima de las nubes, los invitados giran sus rostros expectantes ante la conocida melodía que anunciaba su llegada al recinto y una sonrisa imposible de esconder llega a sus labios. Minho se mantenía de espaldas, desconociendo su presencia cuando ella llevaba apenas un cuarto de camino, le ve girar despacio sobre sus talones y ella esperaba ver una sonrisa verdadera, cálida, de esas que el hombre le dedicaba en la infancia, pero lo que recibe no alcanza sus expectativas, lo que le esperaba no era más que un gesto articulado, aprendido y carente de emoción alguna; políticas sonrisas que había aprendido a utilizar dentro de la compañía. ¿Por qué?

Estando ambos lado a lado, Minho susurra a su oído lo hermosa que se veía y le ofrece un apretón reconfortante mientras entrelaza sus dedos, pero el gesto comenzaba a perder sentido para ella. Después de los votos y palabras solemnes que les unían de por vida, cierra los ojos a la expectativa de la mayor demostración de afecto, esa que le llenaría el estómago de mariposas, volvería sus piernas gelatina y le haría ver estrellas bajo sus parpados, pero una vez más la decepción se hizo presente, abriéndose paso por su columna para dejarle un vacío penetrante en el corazón.

A sus espaldas vitoreaban felicidades y buenos deseos, pero Taeyeon no puede evitar sentirse perdida y se aferra con fuerza al brazo de su ahora esposo. Sin poder quitar la sensación, se alejan de la capilla destinada a su gran día en una hermosa limosina decorada con las palabras 'Recién Casados' tras el vidrio.

Semanas de su nueva vida y en su nuevo hogar, hace todo lo posible por crear una convivencia agradable. Ambos estaban muy ocupados, ahora más que nunca luego de la ceremonia y qué decir de los compromisos sociales en los que se veían envueltos debido a su nuevo estatus de esposos. Las cenas en casa de los Choi dejaron de ser tan frecuentes pero aun así Madre demandaba la presencia de ambos, en lo que a su padre respectaba, él había regresado a los Estados Unidos poco después de la ceremonia alegando que debía atender asuntos además de darle a la pareja su espacio. Ellos aún no tenían una fecha específica para la luna de miel.

Una noche en la que Minho llegase extremadamente cansado, al punto de solo dejarle un beso en la mejilla y caer rendido en la cama; Taeyeon sabe que debe hacer algo por el castaño, algo que le animase, que le distraiga y aligere el estrés. Tomando consejo de Madre, la noche siguiente Taeyeon con ayuda de su amiga Junhee, —todo gracias a Skype— logra preparar una cena para Minho y ella. Un par de velas y un ramo de flores frescas dan un toque romántico a la estancia.

Para cuando la figura de Minho se vislumbra por el umbral de la puerta decir que estaba sorprendido era argumentar lo obvio, deja las llaves junto a su abrigo cerca de la entrada y sonríe suave a Taeyeon que caminaba en su dirección con pasos cortos al escucharle llegar; su mente se ve embriagada por el sentimiento de deja vú y su semblante se obscurece, Taeyeon es capaz de verlo con claridad.

—¿Oppa? —En un impulso Minho abraza a su esposa y a la castaña le invade un conocido sentido de seguridad, en cambio para el hombre, sus ojos parecen querer nublarse y sabe que si cruza palabra con Taeyeon su voz probablemente se quebrantaría, así que hace lo más racional que su mente logra maquinar. Huye a la habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha que le calme, Taeyeon le sigue el paso con prisa, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Entreabre la puerta de la habitación y es capaz de contemplar la figura semidesnuda de su esposo. Minho estaba sentado al filo de la cama con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo siento —habla en susurros al vacío. —Lo siento, Taemin, lo siento. —Su voz tartamudea y se resquebraja. —Sé que prometí ser feliz pero no puedo… No puedo hacerlo. —Y ahora ella también está preocupada, se dice a sí mismo y luego de despeinar su cabello finalmente se decide por esa ducha.

Derrotada y sin completo entendimiento de lo que sentía en aquel momento, Taeyeon se deja caer en el mullido sillón de la sala y da rienda suelta a la pena que sentía.

Una nueva cena en la casa de sus padres no es nada nuevo, pero cuando el timbre anuncia la llegada de un nuevo invitado, Minho no puede evitar lanzar una mirada curiosa a su madre, ¿qué estaba tramando ahora? La mujer se hace la desentendida y recibe sonriente a Jonghyun quien le dedica una reverencia educada y luego de ofrecerle una botella de vino se adentra con paso lento. Jong saluda a la pareja afectuoso, dándoles un caluroso abrazo.

Cenan con tranquilidad teniendo diversos tópicos de conversación, desde pequeños asuntos de las correspondientes compañías, unas posibles vacaciones por parte del rubio y uno que otro compromiso de la pareja. Song ah se excusa por la noche y Taeyeon le sigue por momentos dándoles a los amigos tiempo a solas.

Jonghyun hace bailar entre sus dedos el vaso de whisky que Minho le había servido, todavía tenía presente las palabras que Taeyeon le había dedicado una tarde luego de aparecerse de forma sorpresiva en su trabajo.

—No puedo soportarlo, oppa —la castaña cubre su rostro para evitar que el mayor le vea en tal estado pero es que ya no sabía qué hacer. —No puedo soportar la idea de que Minho sea tan infeliz con nuestro matrimonio. No importa lo que haga, nada parece ser suficiente.

—Taeyeon-ah, eso no es cierto —intenta darle ánimos.

—No me mientas, oppa —pero tal parece que la chica finalmente se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Quiero que encuentres a Taemin —poco sabía Taeyeon que Jonghyun nunca le había perdido, fue gracias al mismo Minho que se había asegurado de que el pequeño estuviese bien, Jong se lo había tomado a pecho, toda la responsabilidad, al punto de tomar acciones como heredero del Grupo Kim y tener conocimiento de lo que sucedía dentro de la academia de artes escénicas por la que tanto se había esforzado hacer que Taemin entrase.

—Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Regresa de su ensueño al sentir el contacto frío de un vaso contra su mejilla, parpadea veces seguidas confundido y Minho le regala una sonrisa un tanto divertida.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Le da un sorbo a la bebida. —Te he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato.

—Minho —le llama con cuidado y el castaño siente los músculos tensarse y un escalofrío escurridizo subirle por la espalda; no había ningún tipo de tono burlón en la voz de su hyung, solo una seriedad poco característica.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo algo que decirte —y ante esas palabras sabe que no va a gustarle en absoluto lo que el mayor tiene para decirle, así como aquella vez en la que había pedido ayuda para convencer a sus padres de dejarle jugar fútbol como una carrera profesional y sus intentos habían fracasado rotundamente. Jong acaba su bebida de un trago y es incapaz de encontrarle la mirada.

—Solo dilo —le alienta. Suspirando sonoro, Jonghyun le evita por completo y comienza su relato.

—¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la que anunciaron tu compromiso con Taeyeon?

—Sí —por supuesto que lo recordaba, no cree poder olvidarlo tan fácil.

—¿Recuerdas que me llamaste preguntando por Taemin?

—Sí —su cerebro hacía posibles conexiones a lo que Jonghyun podía decirle sobre aquella noche, pero no quería adelantarse a los hechos.

—Te mentí —Jong estruja la tela de sus pantalones. —Yo sí sabía dónde estaba Taemin.

—¿Qué?

—Taemin estaba conmigo —despeina su cabello nervioso. —Esa noche y todas las que le siguieron hasta que le vi partir a Nueva York. Taemin siempre estuvo conmigo.

El silencio pesado que les rodea se le hace agobiante pero cree que lo prefería en comparación al doloroso golpe que llega a su mejilla con una furia que no podía culpar.

—¿Todo este tiempo? —Jonghyun asiente despejando las dudas de Minho y un nuevo puñetazo le deja viendo colores por encima de sus pestañas. —¿Dónde está? —Escupe con furia. —¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ?

—Él está bien. Ming, él está bien —Minho suelta las solapas del costoso traje de Jonghyun y una sutil sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios como un espejismo. Todos esos meses preocupado al punto de no poder dormir, preguntándose que habrá sido del pequeño que había llegado a su vida como una ráfaga de viendo y había desaparecido cual relámpago en una noche tormentosa. Posa la frente al hombro de su amigo y después de lo que cree son años, llora dejando salir su angustia.

Taeyeon queda a mitad de camino a la estancia con ambas manos sobre sus labios para acallar los dolorosos sollozos que se acumulaban en su garganta, ella no se sentía capaz de continuar la farsa.

Ya no es capaz de distinguir las letras, sus ojos se obstaculizan a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas en su rostro, sus manos temblorosas ceden esparciendo las blancas páginas por todo el suelo de su habitación y cubre su rostro con pena en la conocida tela envuelta en su cuello. Así es como Key le encuentra a tempranas horas de la mañana, con la mirada cansada, escondido entre las sábanas y un desastre a su alrededor.

 _*Smootie:_ Es más espeso que un simple jugo, pero no contiene leche como para ser considerado una merengada. Más bien es como un batido.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

Acomoda el micrófono anudado a los audífonos y comprueba la acústica del establecimiento. Dentro de la cabina de sonido, verifica el funcionamiento de las luces y lanza una que otra orden para mejorar el trabajo realizado.

—Al final del segundo acto, comienza a bajar las luces, para cuando se escuche la música.

—Sí, señor —le lanza una mirada amarga al chico y aunque sabe que este no tiene la culpa, no puede evitarlo; todavía no logra acostumbrarse a que todos le traten con tanta formalidad desde el momento en el que cruza las puertas del teatro.  
Se aleja con paso lento y revisa el itinerario que descansaba entre sus manos. El sonido estaba listo, ahora era el turno de la escenografía.

Se dirige tras bastidores y apenas divisa las cortinas, de cuenta nueva comanda órdenes que son escuchadas con atención y premura.

—Les dije que tuvieran cuidado con la pintura —le quita las brochas a las chicas, las cuales les había encargado el trabajo y les dedica una mirada acusadora. —Este teatro no es nuestro. Este teatro es uno de los más importantes de la historia y por eso sagrado, además esta pintura cuesta más que tu pago en tres meses, así que sean cuidadosas. —Las chicas son incapaces de regresarle la mirada y se disculpan entre susurros. —¡Termínenlo! Hay prisa.

—Sí, señor —allí estaba otra vez. Juraba a cualquier deidad que si alguien más se le ocurría decirle señor iba a comenzar a cortar cabezas.

—No deberías ser tan mandón Key, el estrés te hará salir arrugas —una voz risueña habla a sus espaldas, le cuesta poco reconocerla pero una vez que se gira y le observa por completo; sus ojos no pueden esconder su sorpresa. Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que le había visto. La última vez que le había visto aún compartían departamento, pero al poco tiempo de que esa mujer apareciera, el pequeño finalmente se siente con el valor necesario para actuar sobre algo en lo que siempre había estado pensando. Al poco tiempo que Taeyeon le encontrase, Taemin decide irse del departamento y como el muchacho de buen corazón que era no le había exigido a Key que se fuera; todo lo contrario, le había ofrecido que se quedase bajo la promesa de que cuidaría bien del lugar, y eso era lo que justamente había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo.

—Taemin —le llama inseguro.

—Hola Key —saluda como si nunca se hubiesen separado, como si no hubiese desaparecido, sin siquiera un número telefónico al que comunicarse.

—¡Mi pequeño! —Alza los brazos hacia el más joven y le atrapa, rodeándole los hombros. —Mi pequeño está aquí. —Había escuchado de boca del director que para el papel principal habían contratado a una nueva estrella en ascenso que estaba comenzando a forjar su nombre dentro de la industria con actuaciones inolvidables. Key no deseaba armarse de demasiadas expectativas pero en el fondo esperaba que se tratase de él, de Taemin.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también te extrañé —después de unos pocos momentos en silencio, el chico le corresponde el gesto.

—Será bueno volver a trabajar contigo.

—Ni te lo imaginas, voy a ser tu sombra.

—¡Hyung! —Se queja e infla las mejillas en un gesto aniñado.

—Deja de intentar seducirme con tu aegyo —alejándose posa ambas manos sobre los hombros contrarios y le arrastra hasta los camerinos. —Hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Continúa su inspección por todo el teatro y una vez que se siente satisfecho corre a arreglar la mesa destinada al director, ese día comenzaban los ensayos para la nueva obra que se presentaría en aquel gran escenario, y por supuesto debía tratarse de un musical. Aun lado deja el manuscrito con la obra completa y en lado contrario deja las copias de las canciones en las que los compositores habían trabajado de forma ardua. Esta era una oportunidad de una en un millón, así que más le valía el aprovecharla.

—Todos a sus puestos —llama la atención de todos los presentes. La pianista estaba en posición y luego de probas unas simples notas, el ensayo inicia.

Largas horas de práctica le dejaban exhausto y con enormes bolsas negras bajo los ojos pero no se arrepentía de aceptar el trabajo ni por un segundo. Todo lo contrario, se sentía agradecido de poder conocer a tantas personas talentosas con el paso del tiempo; valía por completo el estrés y las pocas horas de sueño. Ahora tenía muchas más responsabilidades pero con el ingenio y la vena de perfeccionista que sabía no podía esconder, lograba sobrellevar todo.

Los días pasan pacíficos frente a sus ojos, los ensayos, poco a poco se van acortando y los detalles se van puliendo. Ya son capaces de saltar a los diferentes actos sin problemas para recordar los diálogos, ahora solo había que mantener la coherencia entre las escenas y las canciones; que varias veces ya les había costado iniciar en el tono correcto, ganándose así improperios por parte del director, por mucho que él intentase mantenerle calmado.

Lo que más le gustaba de pasar horas en el mismo espacio, escuchando los mismos diálogos y las mismas canciones, una y otra vez era el poder verle actuar con tanta libertad. Taemin había mejorado mucho desde aquella vez en que se había visto congelado de miedo ante una audición; esa inseguridad había quedado atrás y lo que ahora se veía era una confianza que irradiaba con cada paso que daba, cada vez que su voz se escuchaba frente y clara en todo el espacio.

En la noche de apertura no puede evitar el nudo amargo que se forma en la boca de su estómago, las manos le sudan y sus pies se vuelven pesados como si estuviesen pegados al sueño por concreto.

—Es inusual verte nervioso hyung.

—¡Oh, Hush*! Tengo todo el derecho de estar nervioso —resiste las ganas de mordisquearse las uñas y le lanza una mirada obscura al escuchar como el más joven se ríe. —No es divertido. —Le habla molesto. —Es más, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás listo? ¡Lee Taemin ve a prepararte en este instante!

—Sí, mamá, allá voy —Taemin ríe con ganas mientras llega a su lado. —No te preocupes. —Le abraza por la cintura. —Todo saldrá bien. —Y así se aleja presuroso al camerino donde le estaban esperando para ayudarle a vestirse. ¡Que recuerdos!

Key corría de un lado al otro detrás del escenario, coordinaba iluminación y aseguraba el sonido, no podía hacer nada por la pianista que a última hora había tenido un ataque de pánico debido al estrés y la expectativa, pero las chicas de escenografía habían logrado calmarle. Hasta los momentos la presentación avanza sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, por lo que él se da un respiro, toma un poco de agua para calmar su garganta y finalmente observa la estancia de palmo a palmo. Tenían sala llena.

Mira con atención los rostros de las personas en la primera fila, buscaba algún tipo de reacción que fuese positiva. Así continúa con la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta también; sigue con ojo analítico las expresiones de los espectadores, hasta que llega a sus ojos una figura extraña. No sabe exactamente qué es lo que le hace fijarse en aquella persona, no parece desentonar en el recinto o con la multitud que le rodea y aun así había algo, algo que le hacía cuestionarse por qué el hombre estaba allí. Por sus ropas había adivinaba que se trataba de un hombre aunque no resaltaba en especial con un simple traje negro y corbata como cualquier otro. Para cuando inicia el segundo acto, Key entorna los ojos preocupado.

El hombre se movía con una libertad alarmante por los largos pasillos del teatro hasta llegar a una lejana esquina en la que a Key se le dificulta encontrarle y luego de que las luces se apagasen indicando el final del acto, Key no puede verle más.

Esos curiosos acontecimientos continúan sucediendo varias noches en la semana y a la semana siguiente. No sabía de quien se trataba, no podía distinguirle el rostro entre la multitud y tampoco veía rastros alarmantes o reconocibles más que para su consciencia, su instinto le decía que algo estaba sucediendo y él estaba decidido a averiguar que era o sobre qué se trataba.

Una noche en particular, cambios se habían hecho, uno de los chicos del elenco había caído enfermo y alguien debía cubrir sus partes; Taemin se había ofrecido a hacerlo aunque eso le diese más trabajo, bueno, a todos. Por suerte esos personajes no se encontraban demasiado. Desconocía Key que esos cambios era lo que necesitaba para descubrir los motivos de la sombra peculiar, así era como había comenzado a llamar al extraño para sus adentros.

Escondido en la inalcanzable esquina estaba, seguro de que nadie notaría su presencia, la música suena clara en sus oídos y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios; había pasado demasiado tiempo. A duras penas le había encontrado y ahora que estaba seguro de su bienestar no había podido resistir la tentación de escabullirse en un par de presentaciones solo para verle una vez más, solo una más. Con el sube y baja del telón sabe que es hora de irse.

—¿Quién eres? —Habla una voz a su espalda y un escalofrío le recorre la columna mientras maldice por lo bajo, creía haber sido cuidadoso, incluso había dejado en claro a los jefes de seguridad que no quería que su presencia se hiciera pública y ahora, le habían descubierto tontamente. —Dime quien eres, si no quieres que llame a la policía. —Ante el comentario él no puede evitar reír.

—No creo que haya necesidad de tal cosa —su voz se escucha grave, ronca y suave. —Yo ya me iba. —Hace amago de dirigirse a la salida.

—¡Espera! —Key avanza unos pasos hasta la figura. —¿Quién eres?

—¿Para qué quieres saber quién soy?

—Necesito saber.

—Me parece bien —habla entre serio y divertido, gira en sus talones y enfrente al extraño que le esperaba. —¿Sabes quién soy?

—¿Tú? —Su voz es un mero susurro que casi no se escucha. —Tú eres… Tú eres… Choi… Minho. —Key no puede creerse la visión que tiene en frente y Minho solo le dedica una sonrisa triunfante. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Arquea una ceja y posa ambas manos a los lados de sus caderas luego de que la sorpresa inicial se disipara.

—Eso no importa —intenta sonar desinteresado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Insiste el rubio. Minho suspira cansado.

—Solo veía la función —comienza a caminar, pasándole por un lado, camino a la salida. —Taemin —Key habla por lo bajo, quedito, pero Minho es capaz de escucharle a la perfección y la mera mención del pequeño le hace detenerse.

—Estás aquí para ver a Taemin. —El hombre no contesta pero el silencio es respuesta suficiente. —Aléjate de él. —Habla con más seguridad y sus ojos se entornan enojados al posarse en la espalda ancha del empresario, Key estaba cansado de que su pequeño sufriera y si Minho regresaba al panorama, estaba más que claro que Taemin no sería feliz; él no podía permitirlo. —Vete y no vuelvas. —Por momentos Minho sopesa las palabras del extraño, debía ser alguien cercano a Taemin si le cuidaba con tanto recelo. Asiente leve y con la mirada gacha comienza a alejarse del recinto sin dirigir una palabra más. —¡Espera! —Sin estar del todo seguro sobre qué le impulsa a acercarse al hombre, llega a su lado y le dedica una mirada insegura. —Espera un momento. —La obra ya había acabado y las personas comenzaban a desalojar el teatro. A Key le cuesta modular unos momentos; había escuchado hace tiempo atrás por boca del mismo Taemin lo mucho que había amado a Minho y como el hombre le correspondía de igual forma y a juzgar por como el castaño contemplaba a Taemin aun en la obscuridad, sabía que esos sentimientos no habían desaparecido, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Minho parecía tan dispuesto a renunciar a Taemin? —A las diez en punto, encuéntrame en el bar del hotel Costa Azul, en la calle principal, entre la quinta y la sexta. —Con el corazón revoloteando lleno de angustia se aleja con paso apresurado, el director debía estar buscándole. No, no sabía que lo había impulsado a concretar una reunión secreta con el empresario pero ahora que la oportunidad se presentaba, debía aprovecharla. Tenía que hablar con Minho.

Ojeaba nervioso el reloj en su muñeca, hace diez minutos que había llegado al bar y no puede evitar que pensamientos negativos le nublen la mente, ¿qué iba a hacer si Minho no aparecía? Quedaría como un completo idiota, eso es lo que pasaría. Su teléfono suena y contempla por momentos sintiéndose desconfiado del número desconocido, contesta de todas formas.

—Disculpa la tardanza, ¿estás en el bar, cierto? —A Key le cuesta por momentos reconocer la voz y luego abre los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta una vez que alguien se sienta a su lado y la llamada se corta. Sentado a pocos centímetros de distancia estaba Minho, que le sonreía débil con una expresión cansada en el rostro. —Hola Kibum. —Saluda luego de pedirle al bartender una bebida.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —La pregunta escapa de sus labios sin siquiera pensarla. Para Key había sido fácil reconocer a Minho. Minho era alguien importante en la sociedad; en cambio, él solo era un chico que trabajaba en teatros y soñaba con ser un director, así que, ¿cómo?

—Supe quién eras desde el momento en que te mudaste con Taemin al departamento —su sorpresa es evidente y Minho le da un sorbo a su bebida.

—Entonces tu… —Key resopla sonoro y se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz tratando de entender. —Entonces eras tú. ¡Tú eras el que pagaba el alquiler del apartamento! —Gruñe incrédulo y toma de su bebida a lo que Minho solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. —Lo hiciste por un año entero. —El castaño ladea el rostro en lo que Key dejaba que las piezas de rompecabezas en su mente tomasen forma. —Lo supiste todo este tiempo. Tú sabías donde Taemin se encontraba, entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Se hace el que no comprende las cosas.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fuiste con él? ¿Por qué no lo buscaste? —Ya el enojo se hacía presente en su semblante y sin previo aviso le lanza un poco certero golpe al castaño, que si bien no le lastima demasiado, si le había tomado desprevenido. —No me importa lo que te haya dicho. Él siempre estuvo esperando. Siempre. —Más golpes inútiles llegaban a sus hombros y brazo. —Como alguien que espera el autobús llegar; él siempre estuvo a la espera de que llegaras, que un día aparecieras a las puertas del apartamento. ¡Siempre! —Minho le observa entre confundido y emocionado, él en verdad no esperaba una confesión como esa, aunque si lo meditaba un poco, le llenaba el pecho de ego el saber que Taemin le anhelaba tanto como él le necesitaba.

—¿Quieres saber por qué nunca le fui a ver aunque sabía dónde estaba? —Key asiente silencioso sintiendo su vista nublarse. —Porque era lo correcto. —Un par de silenciosas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas y su nariz comienza a pintarse de rojo al tiempo que jadea corto sintiéndose angustiado y triste, Minho le dedica una sonrisa conciliadora luego de limpiarle el rostro con poco tacto y una servilleta. Key no entendía cómo es que podía verse tan sereno aunque quizás fuese causa del tiempo que el castaño no pudiese expresarse con tanta libertad como él hacía y por eso es que Key lloraba, lloraba por ese par de tontos que no estaban siendo totalmente sinceros con ellos mismos.

Momentos en silencio, luego de que él ya se hubiese calmado y una nueva ronda de bebidas hubiese pasado por sus manos, Key contempla la fotografía que tenía al fondo del teléfono, Taemin y él sonreían alegres, se la habían tomado hace algunos días en algún café de la ciudad y suspirando por enésima vez, se arma de valor.

—Tengo algo que quiero preguntarte —Minho le observa analítico por segundos, parecía que el chico finalmente se había decidido sobre qué hacer en aquella situación.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —Cruzando las piernas, se gira para darle al rubio toda su atención.

—Taeyeon… Ella —Key parece dudar sobre cómo terminar su pensamiento. —Nosotros… Quiero decir… Taemin y yo nos encontramos a Taeyeon hace algún tiempo. —Mira a Minho de soslayo y endereza la espalda al saberse dueño de su atención, por momentos el hombre le parecía intimidante. —Justo antes de que se marchara… Nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada.

—¿Vieron a Taeyeon? —Pregunta como si no hubiese escuchado lo anterior. —Sí

—¿Les dijo algo?

—¿Algo? —Intentando rememorar aquella noche, chasquea los dedos ante un recuerdo peculiar. —No nos dijo nada como tal, pero, recuerdo que le había entrado algo a Taemin.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No estoy seguro… Quizás una carpeta.

—Ya veo —permanecen en silencio. —Key —le llama despacio.

—¿Sí?

—Yoogeun no es mi hijo —se inclina lo más que puede y habla en un respiro.

—¿Eh?

—No soy el padre biológico de Yoogeun —Minho sabía que eso era lo que el muchacho se había estado muriendo por preguntar, pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo.

Él regresaba a casa temprano de la oficina, Taeyeon había estado un tanto enferma, parecía sufrir de una indigestión; por lo que él había decidido volver más temprano para poder estar al pendiente de ella, más lo que le esperaba era una escena en la que no sabía cómo actuar.

Taeyeon estaba sentada en el comedor, cerca de la cocina, tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos mientras sus hombros se movían con fuerza involuntaria; frente a ella, en la mesa estaban los resultados de los análisis de laboratorio que se había practicado en la mañana.

—Taeyeon, ¿estás bien? —La chica jadea sorprendida y limpia su rostro con prisa.

—Minho, no te escuché entrar.

—¿Está todo bien? —La castaña solo niega y vuelve a esconder el rostro.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? Tranquila —Con rapidez llega a su lado y le abraza dejando un casto beso sobre su coronilla.

—Lo siento —habla ronco entre hipidos mientras escondía el rostro en el pecho contrario. —Lo siento mucho Minho. Lo siento. —Hey, vamos, tranquila —le acuna en sus brazos.

—Todo está bien.

—¡Lo siento!

—Taeyeon, ¿qué sucede?

—Minho —alza el rostro para poder contemplarle unos momentos y le abraza fuerte. —Estoy embarazada.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunta más para su entendimiento que por falta de haberle escuchado.

—Estoy embarazada —Minho le alza el rostro buscando rastro alguno de mentira pero solo encuentra los ojos asustados de la chica. —Lo siento… Yo… Lo siento.

—No, Taeyeon. Yo lo siento.

Se apoya en la mesa al sentir que las rodillas le fallan y sus brazos caen a cada lado. Si bien era cierto que desde el momento en que pisaron pie en aquella casa, había quedado establecido el hecho de que tendrían habitaciones diferentes, él sinceramente no se esperaba una noticia como aquella; aunque la verdad era que no podía culparla. Él no era el mejor de los esposos, es más, le había dado todas las razones posibles para hacerla correr a los brazos de un tercero.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. No estás sola.

—Minho…

—Juntos nos ocuparemos del pequeño o pequeña que está en camino. Si eso es lo que quieres —le mira casi asustado y condescendiente. Taeyeon no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

—Él no lo sabe —se refiere al padre.

—¿Quieres que…?

—¡No, por favor! Él no sabe nada —estruja sus manos indecisa y luego las posa sobre su vientre plano. —Es mejor así, él no tiene por qué saber.

—Taeyeon…

—Por favor, Minho.

—Está bien —así de simple es como deciden conservar el bebé.

Varias horas habían pasado ya desde que se habían encontrado en aquel bar, horas que habían sido suficientes para que Key preguntase todo lo que se le ocurriera y Minho le contestase con sinceridad.

—¿Volverás a verle?

—Hoy fue mi última noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo que volver a Seúl, hay demasiadas cosas por hacer. ¿Te pido un taxi? —Pregunta luego de levantarse del asiento que había estado ocupando y colocarse el abrigo.

—No, gracias. Estoy bien —y con un movimiento de la cabeza como una despedida, Minho se aleja hasta que a Key le parece una hormiga y no puede distinguirle más en la lejanía.

 _*Hush:_ Tranquilo, quieto. Shhh.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capitulo XV**

Esperar nervioso tras bastidores era una sensación de la cual no se podía desprender aunque lo intentase, ni siquiera ahora que la puesta en escena por la que había trabajado tanto estaba de viento en popa. Había tenido muy buena crítica y la función si bien no presentaba sala llena todas las noches, se sentía como un sueño cumplido, el cual le obligaba a esforzare más y procurar en minimizar el número de errores posibles a suceder. En presentaciones anteriores no habían sucedidos demasiados pero eran más que suficientes para crisparle los nervios y afianzar la rudeza de los ensayos.

Taemin se le acerca a hurtadillas y si Key no le conociera como lo hacía le hubiese causado un susto de muerte.

—No te preocupes, hyung. Está noche todo saldrá bien —siente como el pequeño le abraza la espalda a modo de consuelo; la verdad era que Taemin también se preocupaba por el buen flotar del trabajo. Se había estado quedando varias horas extras en el teatro para ensayar. En más de una ocasión le había encontrado y le ofrecía regresar al departamento, al menos a pasar la noche, pero a cada intento el pequeño se negaba rotundamente. Para Key era entendible, estaba más que claro que Taemin no quería volver a tener si quiera contacto con su antiguo yo, pero, después de la conversación que había tenido con Minho, varias noches atrás, le era imposible echar la vista a un lado, cuando lo que en verdad le apetecía hacer era organizar un encuentro entre esos dos idiotas y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso. El hacerlo no era tan fácil como decirlo.

Frente a la luminiscencia de los tres focos de luz que daban calor efímero a su rostro, Taemin daba los últimos toques a su maquillaje, las noonas* habían hecho un gran trabajo como era costumbre y él solo repasaba el contorno de su piel a modo de nerviosismo. No quería admitir si quiera para sí mismo, pero el encontrarse con Key y que éste le ofreciera regresa a pasar la noche en su viejo departamento, le había causado estragos; su cerebro comenzaba a hacerle juegos mentales, haciéndole revivir recuerdos que sabía eran mejor no invocar para así poder mantener su estabilidad mental y dar una buena presentación; aunque habían noches en las que simplemente no podía solo olvidarlo. Podía parecer accidental, más en el fondo intuía que algo debía estar pasando por la mente de Key al serle tan persistente; el rubio cuando se prometía realizar alguna cosa, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo y él comenzaba a preocuparse sobre qué sería lo que Key estaba intentando hacer.

Los toques en la puerta le anuncian que es hora del espectáculo y dejando cualquier pensamiento innecesario, se dirige al escenario con paso lento y decidido.

Las personas comenzaban a abandonar el recinto con paso tranquilo, entre cuchicheos y susurros llenos de emoción ante la obra presentada. Comunicándose a través del micrófono, daba direcciones; esa era la última función de la semana y luego tendrían unos días para descansar y disfrutar de la buena fortuna. Danzaba de un lado a otro con prisa, sus pies pedían descanso pero Key no iba a dejar de trabajar hasta que todo el lugar estuviese despejado. Es allí, en su última inspección al espacio que logra percatarse de una curiosa silueta que descansaba en una alejada esquina, paciente como si estuviese esperando a alguien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Con prisa se acerca a la sombra y mira cuidadoso a los lados para asegurarse que nadie le viese o le siguiera. Entorna los ojos mostrando enojo y le llama sin mucho tacto.

—¡Yah! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —La sombra no le contesta y a Key eso le crispa los nervios. —¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso no habías dicho que no vendrías? ¡Esto no es justo Minho! —Key aún recuerda las claras palabras del hombre con respecto a Taemin y en último minuto él había sentido una punzada de culpa y necesidad de lograr que al menos se encontrase con Taemin una vez más; el empresario había estado más que decidido a no volver a ver al pequeño, así que, ¿por qué ahora? —¡Contéstame!

—Esa no es la manera de hablarle a tu jefe Kibum —la voz risueña que le habla le desconcierta.

—¿Huh? —El extraño gira en sus talones con gracia y una sonrisa ladina se forma en su rostro. Key parpadea varias veces consecutivas en un acto que al contrario se le antoja gracioso y hasta lindo y espera paciente por algún tipo de respuesta. El rubio frunce el entrecejo en señal de confusión mientras su mente trabajaba a todo dar, frente a él no se encontraba Choi Minho, heredero de Corporaciones Choi. No, frente a él estaba una persona completamente diferente. —¿Jong…hyun? —Pregunta casi con miedo, creyéndose equivocado. En sus conversaciones con Minho, el hombre había mencionado a un tal Jonghyun con bastante frecuencia en sus historias sobre Taemin y como su descripción no era muy clara, él solo podía adivinar.

—¡Acertaste! —Junta las manos en un aplauso suave. —Tal parece que Minho no se ha olvidado de mí después de todo. —¿Cómo decía? Key no estaba entendiendo nada, pero al juzgar por como el staff comenzaba a abandonar el teatro con dirección a la salida, supone que está a solo segundos que Taemin salga en su búsqueda y Jonghyun no es como que estuviese muy escondido o poco dispuesto a no ser encontrado.

—Escuche, Jonghyun-sshi —da unos pasos a su encuentro. —Es mejor que se vaya. No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—Kibum-ah —alarga el nombre como una canción. —Ya te he dicho que esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu jefe.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Así como lo oyes —queda al lado del muchacho y su mirada se endurece. —Yo soy dueño de este lugar y si realmente lo piensas, es gracias a mí que esta obra está siendo presentada en este lugar. Así que, te sugiero que no te dirijas a mí de esa forma, ya que, estoy en todo mi derecho y más. —Al hombre le rodea un aura amenazante y en verdad aterradora, por lo que Key solo puede asentir nervioso. —Y por si te lo estás preguntando. —Comenta casual, como si no hubiese amenazado contra el trabajo de Key. —Si tengo cosas que hacer. Estoy aquí para ver a alguien. —Jonghyun hubiese seguido su monólogo de no ser por la voz pequeña e insegura que habla a sus espaldas.

—¿Oppa? —Jong endereza la espalda y se gira con tal fuerza que por momentos mechones de su cabello le nublan la vista.

—Minnie —habla en un suspiro relajando los hombros. Con andar dubitativo se acerca al menudo cuerpo que aún lo veía como si no creyese que fuese posible tenerle frente suyo.

—Jonghyun-oppa —dice más convencido de no estar soñando despierto. —¡Oppa! —Corre hasta llegar a su lado dejando caer al suelo su mochila, le abraza con tal fuerza que por momentos siente miedo de caer y luego de recuperar el centro, su cabeza se llena de recuerdos y la extraña sensación de deja vú. —No puedo creer que estés aquí. No has cambiado nada. —Alza el rostro para verle mejor.

—Y tú has cambiado todo —despeina su cabello con dulzura, cabello que ahora estaba corto y negro. Olvidado estaba el llamativo rojo, atrás habían quedado los vestidos coquetos; ahora era sudaderas, pantalones rasgados y zapatillas cómodas.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—No el suficiente.

—¿Oppa? —Se separa del caluroso abrazo para prestarle toda su atención y le es imposible no preguntar. —Oppa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estamos aquí por unos negocios —Taemin sopesa el verdadero significado de sus palabras y poco a poco su semblante comienza a perder el color. —Yo solo quería venir a verte. —Key que había estado observando la curiosa interacción, mordisquea su labio nervioso, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Taemin en esos momentos y podía apostar su vida a que Jonghyun también lo sabía. —Y como estoy aquí, ¿qué mejor manera de escapar del trabajo que pasar tiempo contigo? —Ese comentario le hace reír y a Taemin también aunque intente disimularlo.

—En verdad no has cambiado nada.

—Soy el mismo Jonghyun de siempre.

Sin entender muy bien cómo es que sucede, Key observa a Taemin alejarse del teatro del brazo de Jonghyun, charlando y riendo de forma amena, como dos viejos amigos que se encontraban después de mucho tiempo, y que si en verdad consideraba la situación, eso era exactamente lo que eran.

Se abraza al cuerpo contrario que le brinda calidez parcial en lo que se alejaban del teatro y luego de unos pocos pasos al estacionamiento subterráneo, se encuentra con la vista desconocida de un modelo de auto con el que no estaba familiarizado.

—Lo sé, no es lo mismo que mi auto en Seúl, pero era lo que tenían para ofrecerme —le abre la puerta y luego de asegurarla, Jong da la vuelta y momentos después de sentir el rugido del motor e encender la calefacción, dan inicio al recorrido por la ciudad.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunta curioso, despega la vista de las luces brillantes que daban vida a la ciudad.

—Ha sido una actuación maravillosa —le dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante después del alago. —Y por eso te llevo a celebrar. —Le lanza una mirada fugaz y regresa la atención al volante. —¿Tienes hambre? —Taemin ríe de buena gana y asiente despacio.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en el restaurant propio del hotel donde el mayor se hospedaba y comparten una ligera cena acompañada de unas copas de vino tinto. Por momentos el celular del hombre comienza a vibrar en la mesa anunciando una llamada, Jonghyun suelta una queja y contesta haciendo un puchero. —Que sepas me estás interrumpiendo una cita muy importante —al otro lado de la línea se oye otra queja y el rubio resopla. —Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Estoy en problemas por saltarme la reunión de esta noche, pero sabes que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. ¡Sí! Más importantes que el trabajo. —Jong ríe por algo que la persona al otro lado de la línea dice. —¡Bien! Mañana nos reuniremos para el almuerzo. Si, de acuerdo. Hasta luego, Minho. —Corta la llamada y se toma unos segundos antes de enderezar la espalda y posar los ojos sobre Taemin; Minho no tenía idea de a dónde había escapado él esa noche y tampoco tenía la intención de hacérselo saber. Taemin por su lado había estado sonriendo a causa del actuar mimado de su hyung, haciéndole evocar recuerdos felices, pero luego de saber con quién hablaba, su expresión sufre un cambio y suspira derrotado; la idea de la constante cercanía de Minho en su vida, aunque fuese inconsciente y la clara distancia que les separaba aunque fuese ficticia, le estrujaba el corazón, lo volvía pesado y agridulce. —Se ha estado quejando mucho. Hay mucho trabajo, después de todo, es el presidente de la corporación y ya no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos, no como antes. —Explica con cuidado y Taemin solo asiente inseguro de qué hacer ahora.

—¿Cómo está él? —su voz se escucha diminuta y es incapaz de regresarle la mirada al mayor.

—Sigue siendo adicto al trabajo, si eso quieres saber —le da un sorbo a su bebida. —Taeyeon está igual de ocupada y todavía viaja a Japón con regularidad, pero los dos parecen seguros de sí mismos y los dos aman a Yoogeun en cantidades inmensurables. —Con medias verdades y en resumen a dimensiones microscópicas hace el retroceso en la vida de Minho, sin hondar demasiado en los detalles, aunque si lo que Taeyeon le había confesado años atrás era cierto, Taemin debía estar enterado de lo que en verdad sucedía a las puertas cerradas de ese matrimonio fantasioso.

—Yoogeun…

—Sí. El pequeño ya tiene cuatro años, ¿quieres verlo? —Cuestiona dubitativo más sonríe amplio y busca en su billetera una fotografía del pequeño. Con manos temblorosas Taemin toma la foto que le ofrecen y un sentimiento de bruma le llena por completo haciéndole tiritar. Minho tan sonriente como siempre, tenía el cabello un poco más largo y sus ojos grandes deslumbraban felicidad mientras que en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño con facciones indiscutiblemente similares. Yoogeun era hermoso. Ahoga un sollozo al tiempo que le regresa la fotografía a Jonghyun, su vista se nubla y presuroso intenta limpiar sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer hyung? —Pregunta por él mismo, por su vida, por su pasado y por su futuro, pero por sobre todas las cosas se preguntaba qué hacer con todos esos sentimientos embotellados en su interior. Sentimientos que parecían solo hacerse más fuertes con el pasar del tiempo.

Cada día se le dificultaba aprovechar y disfrutar de sus oportunidades, cómo podía él celebrar el tener el trabajo soñado, si había un gran vacío en su pecho, justo a la izquierda que le dificultaba respirar y que añoraba ser llenado. —¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Encuéntralo —alza el rostro sorprendido y Jonghyun le sonríe condescendiente mientras le acaricia los nudillos de la mano. —Ve y encuentra a Minho.

Es por eso que no podía esconder la sorpresa que sentía en aquellos momentos. El universo parecía haber alineado los planetas solo para traerle buena fortuna, al menos por ese día solamente.

Siendo sincero, si alguien le hubiese dicho en la mañana lo que sucedería si aceptaba el encontrarse con Key aquella tarde, se hubiese reído; pero él no leía la fortuna ni veía el futuro, por lo que el ver a Jonghyun entrar en el mismo café donde Key y él se encontraban pasando la tarde era una coincidencia demás de exorbitante.

Jonghyun aún no había reparado en su presencia, caso contrario, caminaba apresurado hacia la barra mientras hablaba por teléfono azorado, casi con molestia o resignación. Una vez que recibe su orden, el hombre da un sorbo mágico que parece calmarle los nervios y se gira, siendo así que logra darse cuenta del par que estaba sentado a tan pocos metros.

—Taemin —Jonghyun se muestra igual de sorprendido y no sabe muy bien qué hacer, habían pasado varios días desde que se encontrasen y el pequeño nunca le había dado respuesta sobre sí buscar a Minho o que haría al respecto; pero todo eso queda en el olvido al momento que siente un fuerte apretón en las piernas y una voz risueña que demanda su atención.

—Jonghyun-appa** —baja el rostro encuentra a un sonriente Yoogeun.

—¡Yoogeunnie! —Deja a un lado el café y se dedica a cargar al pequeño en sus brazos. —¿Qué haces aquí? —Besa la mejilla del infante.

—Papá dijo que si veníamos contigo, iba a comprarme un pastel.

—¿Y dónde está papá? —Le despeina el cabello amoroso.

—Venía detrás de mí —girando el rostro, el pequeño posa la mirada sobre su padre, quien le había abierto la puerta pero se había quedado paralizado en la entrada. —¡Papá! —Le llama para atraer su atención y tres cabezas tensas se mueven con rapidez encontrando al susodicho, padre del niño.

Minho sentía las piernas desfallecer, como si estuviesen unidas al suelo mediante concreto; no se podía mover, no podía hablar, solo podía contemplar como idiota hacia las mesas del local. Al principio creía estaba loco, pero luego de que su hijo le llamase y fuese capaz de ver con claridad la figura cercana, no había duda alguna. Ese era Taemin.

Taemin no era nada diferente, el corazón le comenzaba a latir con tal fuerza que le lastimaba y estaba increíblemente agradecido de estar sentado porque sus piernas se habían convertido en gelatina.

Con pasos temerosos Minho se acerca a Jonghyun y toma a su hijo en brazos, le abraza caluroso sin alejar los ojos de Taemin, en una silenciosa suplica de dejarle poder acercarse; Taemin se gira en su asiento para verle mejor y un acalorado sonrojo sube a sus mejillas y cuello cuando ve a Minho sonreír. Los años no importaban ahora que le tenía enfrente.

—Minnie… —su voz ronca, profunda y familiar le hace sentirse nervioso.

—Minho —poco a poco su semblante se endulza y es capaz de regresarle la sonrisa; el ambiente lleno de expectativa se desaparece cuando la voz curiosa de Yoogeun se escucha.

—Papá… ¿Quién es él? ¿Le conoces?

—Sí, hijo. Si le conozco.

*Noonas: Sufijo utilizado por un chico para dirigirse a una chica o mujer mayor.

**Appa: De hecho, significa papá y aquí obviamente Jong no es papá de Yoogeunnie, sino que vendría siendo un tío auto impuesto pero, yo no podía dejar la oportunidad pasar. Demasiados recuerdos del programa Hello Baby.


End file.
